Bulls meet the fairies
by leonardo18anime
Summary: After hearing about some weird magic anomalies that happened in outsided countries,especially in a kingdom named Fiore,the Wizard king decided to send the Black Bulls to invastigate that. From there the Clover Magic Knights will meet new challagens,new magic,new friendship and new formats on to how have fun.
1. A mission for the Black bulls

**I always wanted a crossover between these two. Because well just looks at those series,they are like cousins that never meet each other.**

**A few notes. This will take place like in current storyline. So the Black Bulls will have Zora,Henry and Secre in their squad.**

**Is gonna be one of those ''They are in the same world but really far places." Since both the worlds of Fairy Tail and Black clover are not as big as other ones, is easy to write down.**

**So let's started;**

Clover Kingdom

Wizard King officer

The current wizard King Julius Novachrono was looking over at this never stopping growing pilel of hated thoses,he missed the days that he was a magic captain traveling the kingdom and discovering all type of new magic. Now after the whole elf event,he thought that Patris had killed him but thanks to his magic and some

He looked at some of the papers and documents that he had if he finished some with times he could sneak and look for new magic until Marx shows up.

"Huh."Said Julius looking over some weird reports from the cost of the kingdom.

"Sir Julius."Said Marx entering in the room.

"Marx tell me outside of the Heart,Diamond and Spade kingdoms, does Clover have connection with outside forces. "Ask him

"You mean foreign countries?" Asked the secretary

"Yes." Said the young wizard.

"At my knowledge . No?"Said him

"I receive some interest information about a foreign kingdom that recently received a great battle that caused some weird magical signals. "Said Julius

''What do you mean ?" Asked Marx

"Look." Said Julius giving Marx some files showing reports of some weird occurrences near the barriers of the clover kingdom.

"First of all, I am impressed that you payed attention to all of this paper." Said Marx

"99% of the stuff you give me is just boring burocratic stuff that nobles wants and I have to do everything that I can to go overboard. When you do for the first year is ok,but every single day.I miss being a magic knight."

"Well you are in a position that most of them would kill to be, so you have to endure."

"I know."Said Julius.

"But sir where are you going on with this."

"I want to do something never done in the history of the kingdom."Said him with a smile

"What is it ?"

"I wanna send a Magic squad to investigate this phenomenon and report to us. Not only is answering our concerns but give us information on what lies after the ocean after all the only other foreign country that I am aware of is the one that Yami Sukehiro is from."Said Julius while Marx was completely shocked by that.

"Do you have at least an idea on what are you doing already bend so many rules with the nobles.I am nothing against that, but you know how much they would be displeased if you werent the wizard king I believed they would chase after you."Said Marx in plan was actually ahead of most wizard clover king always declare that no magic squad leave the kingdom,but Julius had enough influence in the people to make sure whatever he said happen."

"I know and this is a risk that I am willing to if it means…more paperwork."Said Julios sighing the last part.

"Hey I also have to sign as must as you too."Said Marx all angry at his boss laziness.

"I know Marx,and I glad to have you at my side."

"Alright. So do you have an idea of the name of the places."

"Apperelty is called Crocus and the main capital is called Fiore."

"Fiore huh,never heard of. So do you have an idea which squad to send to represent the best of our kingdom."

"Well…"Said Julius with a wicked smile.

"Oh no.I know that smile,you dont mean."Said Marx all worried

"Marx,can you call Yami Sukehiro please."Said julius

"One day you are going to be the death of me."

"But I am the one that died."

"You cheated death with your magic so it doesnt count."

"Oh, you are so meanie."

"Oh sir Julius."

" call him."Said Julius

Marx then gives Julius the device and called the Black Bulls captain.

"Who is speaking ? You better not waste my time."Said Yami all grumpy

"It is me."Said Julius.

"Oh, hey man. Is something important?" Said Yami now a little more bright.

"In fact, I wanna talk to you about something. "Said Julius.

**Black Bulls Headquaters**

"So that nut head wants us to explore foreign countries huh ?"Said Yami laughing and explaining this idea to finral.

"That is gonna be fun." Said Finral

The Black Bulls were all relaxing in their base for the was doing push ups with Nero in his head,Noelle was busy reading,Vanessa was driking some wine,Luck,Magna,Charmy,Gordon and Grey were was sleeping in the couch and Gauche was looking at his sister picture.

"Nine hundred and seven,nine hundred and eight…."

"Come on Asta is that the best you can do." Said Magna

"Yeah after this we should fight until our legs break." Said Luck

"Why with you something has to break ?" Said Magna confused.

"I guess this could be fun to watch. See that screaming idiot against that blood machine is kind of a show. Hey tiny girl can you make some snacks ?" Said Zora laying on the couch

"In a second." Said Charmy and she command her sheep's to cook something for Zora.

"Tadaaa." Said Her presenting some meats and sweats.

"Now this is service that the royals dont get to enjoy." Said Zora

"Hey dont go take advantage of our magic you still a new member." Said Gauche

"Relax sister lover I was just hungry and the shrimp there likes to make food with no charges and besides I am one of the best ranked in this squad alongside you." Said Zora

"You red haired bastard." Said Gauche

"Talk to your sister with that mouth." Said Zora with a smirk and with that Gauche was angrier.

"Dont you dare bring her to this…" Said Gauche

"Ha this is so much fun." Said Luck

"Man that Zora fellow sure is a match here." Said Fintral

"I agree but I would like to know him better." Said Gordon whispering.

"Ah nothing beats the taste of a new open bottle of wine." Said Vanessa

"Isnt that the third bottle that you opened today ?" Said Grey

"I know this is why I love to open and empty them." Said Vanessa hugging her bootless and after that she throws up a little.

"Way to go drunko." Said Magna

"Come on Grey eat a little more." Said Chamry shoving food into the blue haired woman mouth.

"Uh this sure is good." Said Grey with her mouth full

"Please dont look at me." Said her to Zora,Gauche and Luck

"Jeez this girl is sure a lost case." Said both Zora and Gauche

"A ."Scream Asta like a lunatic. Before anything happen there Yami crashes the door.

Crash

"Ah everybody is here." Said him

"Captain Yami." Said Finral

"Hey boss." Said Zora

"Everyone gather up." Said Yami

"Yes sir." Said all the black bulls present forming a line.

"Wait a minute. Henry where are you ?" Asked Yami seeing the blue haired mage missing.

"Riiiiggghht heeeerreeee" Said Henry that was on the ceiling controlling the headquarters.

"Great and when I say everyone present I mean everyone present." Said Yami looking at Nero that then flew over Asta head and transform

"Yes captain." Said Secre

"Good now stay human for a while." Said Yami smiling.

"Hey Secre why do you like to stay as nero even now ? I mean dont you wanna be more human again ?' Asked Asta

"I spent 500 years living as bird I guess I got used to it." Said her

"And why do you like to stay in my head I mean you have your own bed now." Asked Asta

"I guess the lack of brain there makes your head more comfortable to sit.' Said her with sarcasm

"What" Said Asta in shock and the entire black bulls start laughing at his cost.

"Okay taking aside the idiocy of the kid we were summon for an important mission."

"Wow seriously ?" Asked Asta

"Does involving fighting ?" Said Lucky

"I guess." Said Yami shruing

"Yeah." Said Lucky all happy.

"The wizard king ask us to go and investigate over some magic anomalies…"

"Just that ?" Asked Magna

"In a different country." Continue Yami.

"Oh you mean the Diamond or spade kingdom ?" Asked Vanessa

"If anyone interrupt me again I am going to kill that person." Said Yami with a dark tone

"Sorry sir." Said the entire squad.

"No the anomalies are in a foreign country." Said him ending his speech

"What." Said most of the black bulls

"Another country." Said Magna

"Yes and is probably gonna take some time to get there. Maybe two days in the high seas."Said Yami.

"What the name of this country ?" Asked Finral

"Crocus and the main capital is call Fiore." Said Yami.

"Who are you thinking in taking this mission." Asked Finral

"The whole squad is going." Said Yami puffing smoke

"What." Said most of the squad confused.

'All of us." Said Asta excited.

"Going to different lands and meeting foreigners what a low for a royal." Said Noelle

"The wizard king told me if we successes this we would get 20 stars and a bonus cash." Said Yami.

"How much cash are you talking about captain ?" Asked Zora

"Enough to make our pockets full." Said him with a smirk and almost of all the black bulls had a catchin sound in their eyes.

"Yeah." Said the squad all happy.

"Ok everyone is going and final point" Said Yami.

"But captain I need time to give Marie a goodbye." Said Gauche super nervous

"You have until the end of today" Said Yami

"Only that." Said Gauche angry

"Yes and I wanna you back by the end of the day." Said Yami almost saying "this is your final warning.'

" you romantic creep." Said Gauche to Finral.

"Hey I am your veteran." Said Finral

"Whatever take me to Narin right now." Said Gauche

"Alright you sister lover creep." Said Finral opening a portal.

"Hey captain can I write a letter to my family ?" Asked Asta.

"Sure why not. But dont take too much I need everyone here by midnight. This is when Henry will you ok with that ?" Said Yami.

"Yeeeeesss siiiiiir." Said the voice of henry.

"Great." Said Yami satisfying.

"I will buy some wine for the trip."Said Vanessa going to get her broom.

"I am going to start working on my pick up lines."Said Finral going to his room.

"I cant wait to fight whatever things they have in other countries."Said Luck trowing a few punches.

"Only you to go travel only to fight you monster."Said Magna.

"Hey Noelle what about you ? Arent you going to write to your brothers and sister." Asked Secre

"Well…I..huh."Said Noelle with a blush.

"Whatever is your position with them right now is up you to decide. I will be in the library at the moment." Said Secre living the youngest Silva with her toughts.

"I still dont know how to talk to her."Said Noelle looking at the new member.

The news about the Black Bulls spread across the kingdom.

**Golden Dawn**

Yuno,Mimosa and Klaus were reading the news about the Black Bulls new mission. While their captain William Vangance was still in trail because of his involvement with the attack,the Golden Dawns were still active and doing their best for the clover Kingdom.

"The black bulls are leaving for a while to investigate a foreign thats mean…"Said Klaus reading the newspaper.

"Asta will be off."Said Mimosa with a tone of sadness.

"He is luck. With a mission like that he will face new enemies like he never faced before, new dangerous and challenges. He is gonna become stronger with that, I need to do something about it."Said Yuno all angst that his brother/rival was going on a crazy mission.

"Give up Yuno,all the golden Dawns members are supposed to stay in the capital. After the problems that we had with Vice captian Langris and captain Vangance I think they are right to have us staying here for the moment."Said Klaus pointing the facts.

"Yeah you a right."Said Yuno.

"I hope Asta stay safe and dont forget about us."Said Mimosa looking at the article.

"Stop being so negative considers to us including myself to be one of their best friends he would die for us."Said Klaus with a smile.

"Yes he would."Said Mimosa with a blush in her face.

"Please be safe Asta."Said her with concern.

"Come back stronger so I can catch on to you."Said Yuno with a smile.

**Crimison Lion**

Leopold was organizing some documents with frustration while his sister was coastally watching him to make sure he get the job he stops when he sees the newspaper talking about the Black Bull mission.

"No way the Black Bulls are going to foreign lands to investigate. Why cant we be the ones to go do this kind stuff."Said Leopold all angry only to get a punch as a response.

Punch

"Who told to stop organize these papers you up."Said Mereoleona.

"You are so mean sis." Said him.

"Yeah and I am not changing so keep working." Said her.

The argument of the two stopped when Fugoleon enter in the room.

"How is everything."Said him.

"A mess we can separate the real emergencies from the old ones."Said Mereoleona.

"I can resolve this in a few minutes."Said him.

"You should rest more Fuge, at least a full day. Since you awake you hadnt catch a single day of sleep."Said her.

"I know but this is not the time to Clover kingdom need all the help it can to sustain and.."Said Fugoleon,however he stopped when he saw the newspaper.

"Black Bulls go into foreign lands ?"Said him.

"Yeah,Sukehiro and his troop are sent to investigate some distant place call Fiore."Said her.

"Did you went to there while you were out ?''Asked Leopold.

"No, this way too far like at least a day and night of trip. I stayed more in others regions of this kingdom and sometimes I visited the Diamond one and I remember being drunk in a place called Liones."Said her having some vague memories.

"Did you remember where it was ?"Asked Leopold.

"No,I blacked out."Said her only to her brother sweat drops.

"Really Mere."Said Fugoleon.

"Hey dont tell me how to live my life."Said her.

"I hope Asta stay safe."Said Fugoleon remembering the Black Bull.

"Of course he will and probably comeback stronger. He is my rival so I need to catch on to him."Said Leopold with a smile.

'You can train after finished with those papers. "Said Mereoleona pointing a the pile of papers.

"Yes maan."Said Leopold all bumbed out.

"Good kid."Said the two older brothers.

**Silver Eagle**

"Noelle is going to outside lands with that bands of lunatics of their. I dont know if its good or bad."Said Solid Silva all scared.

"What do you mean solid ?''Said Nozel to his brother.

"What if she goes there and unlock some incredible power up that can surpass all the best magic of the royals.I already lost to her,was humiliated by her new spells and now I feel…"Said Solid all shaky.

"That you regret what you did to her."Said Nebra with a hit of glee.

"She will go after me. I need to do something."Said Solid.

"Train more you all you are magic knight from the silver eagles. If you bring shame to our squad I will have to kicked you're out."Said Nozel all strict.

"You wouldnt do it that big brother."Said Solid with fear in his eyes.

"Yes,as long you prove yourself to be a worthy Silva you should work hard."Said Nozel all cold.

"Yes right now."Said Solid leaving the room.

"Honestly,I am surround by idiots."Said Nozel.

"Big brother what do you think about Noelle new mission."Asked Nebra to her brother.

"She showed herself to be capable to fight back, after all she is a Silva. And also I hate to admit but the Black Bulls really changed over the years to the point that they can be consider a threat. We should work hard every second, so you better do it to."Said Nozel with firm pose.

"Of course."Said Nebra leaving the room.

"Noelle be safe, if that foreigner let any bad thing happen to you I will kill him with my bare hands."Thought Nozel as he looked on the newspaper.

**Green Mantis**

"Ke Ke Ke. SO that fool think he can brag about going on other places and learn new things. While he doesnt know that we the green mantis are ready for everything now after the war."Said Jack looking at newspaper with a death glee.

"Sir we have some new information given from the Wizard King."Said a senior of the squad.

"Thanks I wil be there in a moment."Said the captian.

"Yes sir."Said the magic knight leaving.

"You better come back stronger you idiot. After that we will have a battle to see how it went."Said Jack as he cuts the newspaper into tiny bits.

**Purple Orcas**

"Kaeiser what are you reading."Said the wife of the new captain.

"Something interesting dear. Apparently the Black Bulls are off to some foreign lands to investigate some weird occurrence."Said Kaiser.

"Really."

"Yes and with that I am curious what they are going to find out. I heard interesting story that a country was almost annihilate by some magic phenomenal. "Said the captain.

"Oh. Do you think is safe for us."

"Love as I long as I breath and stand you will always be protected. Right now I should go to the headquarters, I need to talk with vice-captain Xerx about something interesting information that I was given."

**Coral Peacock**

"Wow I wake up today."Said Dorothy waking up in the morning. Something very rare for the woman.

"Well I guess I can stay up for a few hours and then go back to dreamland. But first I need some breakfast."Said her walking in her pinky pajamas. However, she stops when she sees something in the counter.

"What is this ?"Said her looking at the news article.

"So going to foreign lands. Be careful Black Bulls sometimes what is waiting for us beyond the oceans can be total different from here."Said her in a deep tone.

**Blue Roses**

"Sis. The Black Bulls are going to explore a foreign land for an almost a month. Should we celebrate or do more hard work with one less squad in the kingdom ?"Said Sol to her captain.

"Let me see."Said Charlotte reading the news.

"Well it seems their actual are going to be useful this time. For decades the magic knights ask to go to explore the foreign lands to gather information. If the black bulls are usefully imagine what kind of information they can give us."Said her all serious.

"Really."Said Sol all curious.

"There are rumors that the lands outside of the Clover kingdom dont need grimore and their technology are more advanced."Said her.

"Wow sis you are awesome."Said Sol

"Call me captain,Sol."Said her.

However despite all this serious format. She only thought of one thing, if the entire Black Bulls will be out that means Yami will also be out of the kingdom for god know how long.

"_Please come back earlier Yami. I cant imagine been in the same kingdom without you."_

**Azura deer**

Rill was doing some early drawings to relax after the whole possession, his family actually give him a good amount of time to relax. He still wanted to go to the capital and thank Asta for getting him back to normal but that was out of the question.

"Ah good mornig sir.I came to give you some wonderful news." Said Rill butler

"Wow Asta and his squad are going out of the kingdom. How come my squad cant do that ?"Said Rill looking at the newspaper while painting.

"Sir at the moment this sort of mission has to be approved by the kind and the wizard king himself. The Black Bulls are strong but we need to check the rest of the kingdom to see if they need the help of the Azura Deer."

"Youre right still a captain and with that come the responsibilities of helping other.I better make a meeting with my other companions. But I hope when Asta come back he give me details about the outside world, imagine the paintings that I could make."Said Rill now happier. He knew that Asta was strong enough to care of himself so he hope the best for his friend.

"Very good sir."

As the word was spread the Black Bulls had to say goodbye to a lot of their friends and allies. They even give them presents of good luck which the squad was very happy to recive.

Sometime later

"Alright everyone got everything ?"Asked Yami looking at his squad.

"Yes sir our luggage's is ready."Said Asta pointing to a huge amount of luggage, most from Noelle and Vanessa.

"Why do you idiots bring luggage's ?"Asked Yami.

"Arent we getting into a train ?"Question Asta.

" No it will take too much time to get to the Fiore kingdom so I had a better idea to get there "Said Yami.

"How,sir ?"Said Magna

Yami took a poof of smoke from his cigarate and scream there were he stood.

"Henry you ready ?"Asked the of the squad was surprised with that idea.

"Yeeeesssss caaaappptiiian"Said the blue haired mage

"Ranging Black Bull Charnging style."Said Henry making the headquarters into the mobile style that is one the fattest thing in the entire kingdom.

The action took all the Bulls(except Yami by surprise),they grabbed something to resist to fall.

"This is so cool you mean we are bringing the whole headquarters with us."Asked Asta with stars in his yes because with a captain like Yami you dont know what is true or a joke.

"Why not,it save us money, time and space." Said Yami.

"But captain where are we going to put this giant place ?"Asked Secré

"We dump into the what are you all doing there,Henry needs magic so we can ."Said Yami ordering the short woman.

"Yes sir."Said Charmy activating her cotton magic. From there her sheep's start to cook a banquet from different varieties and flavors.

"Everybody eat."Said her.

"Sure."Said most of the squad that star to eat the food.

"Wow this taste better than the last time,Miz Charmy."Said Asta all happy.

''I know if there is one thing that I make sure that the head chef does is guaranteed to people excellent meals. "Said Charmy munching on some meat.

"Specific ordered there shrimp."Said Gauche.

"Th..iis is rea..ly good." Said Grey

"We are sure to have a lovely time together as friends. We should go to a beach there since I wasnt able to go with you all." Said Gordon

"I can't wait to shows those foreign punks what a real man can do with his magic." Said Magna

"And I cant wait to find some strong guys to fight.'' Said Luck

"Do you think we are going to find a good booze there ?" Asked Vanessa eating while also drinking some wine.

"I dont know but I need to keep my status as a royal so we can gather more information." Said Noelle

"Pretty specific there ein princess." Said Zora making fun of her.

"Silence you…weird guy."Said Noelle not sure how to insult him because Zora is already super weird looking.

"You suck at this."Said him. Noelle in response punch him the head.

"Ouch."Said him rubbing his head.

"Hey Secré do you know about foreign countries? I mean you spent 5 century's as Nero you ever fly to another kingdom."Asked Asta for the new member.

"I tried numerous times but I was afraid to leave my task. But now that everything is fine I can sit and relax a bit."Said Secré

"That's right new girl." Said Vanessa put an arm on Secré shoulder with a smile.

"You are now a part of us so lets eat more." Said Charmy

"I really like your bird transformation. "Said Grey trying to make talk despite her being super shy.

"You know more about old techniques than all of us combine since how…mature you are."Said Noelle trying not calling her old since she is 500 years old.

"While thanks Noelle."Said Secré smiling.

"Hey less talking more eating. "Said Yami also with a huge plate of Charmy food.

"Yes sir."Said the black bulls eating.

"Thiiiiis iis good everybody"Said Henry all happy to be eating alongside his friends.

The Black Bulls manages to leave the clover Kingdom in a few minutes and then they find the ocean to the other is used by merchant or fisherman,the magic knights had a obligation only to the Clover will be the first time a magic squad goes full outside the country.

"Henry you got this ?"Asked Yami

"Yes."Said then prepared a spell and the headquarters started to transform again.

"Ranging Black Bull boat form."Said him.

The Black Bull base then start to shift so it could be more like a raft but a pretty strong one to still support all that black bull base was literally selling the ocean waters.

"Aaaaallll doooone,caaaptian."Said Henry.

"Good job Henry now rest I will take charge now."Said Yami going to do most of the work now so the blue haired mage could sleep a little bit.

"Sure."Said Henry going to his room.

"So how are you idiots doing ?'' Asked Yami seeing the rest of his squad all in the floor with food hangovers. Most were pretty much having stomach ache with excision of Charmy that kept eating like there is no tomorrow.

"Come on,keep eating."Said Charmy

"I cant."Said Magna.

"I think I ate enough for a year."Said Zora.

"Bathroom I need the bathroom." Said Asta

"Well this is disgusting. Look everybody we are in the sea waters, I put a mast on the top of the base in case we come across some problem."Said Yami

"Captain you know that much of navigation ?"Asked Asta and Yami then grab the silver haired kid with pure strength and wrath.

"Idiot I was a fisherman way before I end up in Clover so never doubt of me again!"Said Yami super pissed.

"Sorry sir."Said Asta in pure fear.

"So what now ?"Asked Noelle could feel the ocean water and it was kind relaxing now.

"Go to sleep all of you. Henry has enough energy for the whole night. I will be wake so nothing weird happen, and then when we arrive in this foreign land we will place the base in the forest."Said Yami giving his plan.

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Gauche

"Agreed." Said Gordon

"Now go to sleep you morons !" Scream Yami

"Yes sir."Said the black bulls going to their however look more excited then tired.

"New land, with magic never seen before. I cant wait to meet new peoples." Said Asta super happy.

**Meanwhile**

**Fiore Kingdom**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The strongest and most rebellious guild of the kingdom was having a pretty normal wild night. Lucy is reading a book, while Happy is eating a fish. Then suddenly Natsu gets up from his seat and looks outside the guild to everyone confuse.

"Hey salamander whats wrong ?"Asked Gajeel

"Is an enemy coming ?"Said Gray

"If there someone coming here,Natsu can take them aye ´´Said Happy cheering his buddy.

"Natsu what's is the problem ?"Asked Lucy,

"I dont know I feel like something new and exciting is coming. And boy oh boy I am fired up for that. "Said Natsu with a feeling of something big was coming.


	2. Bulls in a world of Faires

The ranging Black Bull end his long navigation and landed at the far region of the forest of the country Crocus. The base shift from its boating format to the ranging mode. After the days of navigation, the base was still looking intact despite some heavy waves and storms. The bulls were already in foreigner lands.

"Laaaaaaaand siiiiiir." Said Henry spotting some land.

"Here that you weirdos, we arrived." Said Yami

"yeah." Said the Black Bulls.

"This was so cool. I never imagined a boat trip could be so much fun." Said Asta still pumped.

'Yeah also traveling where you live is such class." Said Magna

"You two couldn´t even see class, even if was wrapped as a gift to you." Said Noelle scoffing.

"Man, foreign lands. I never tough that I would reach this level." Said Zora

"Let´s hurry up and end this. I already miss Marie." Said Gauche

"Alright Henry. You know the drill." Said Yami to the long blue haired mage.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss siiiiir, iiiiiinnntoooo theeeee wooooodssss."

The Black Bull base now in the ranging bull form was wondering around the desert part of this new land like it was nothing. So far, they hadn´t notice any side of people or civilization. That the best for the squad, less people knowing the better.

Henry then spotted a place with the perfect spot for the base. With a beautiful forest, some lake that the Bulls can go to take a bath or grab some water, but also it was quiet and peaceful.

"This looks good. Put the base here Henry." Said Yami

"Yeeeeeess siiiir."

The Black Bull base was now on one spot after a long journey through the seas of foreign lands. And it looked exactly like it did before, almost nothing broke. Henry takes good care of the base so when it appears that something is rotting the blue mage use his magic to change the blocks so the base can be intact.

"And we here." Said Yami. The Back Bulls were officially on foreign lands.

"Yeah." Said most of the squad all happy.

"New lands here we come." Said Asta all excited.

"I will go into the nearest town and challenge everyone to fight." Said Lucky all electrified.

"Oh yeah I might as well tag along." Said Magna.

"I need the biggest vinery that they had." Said Vanessa.

"Restaurants, food shack, oh what kind culinary the foreign had." Said Charmy.

Before they could go on yami crashes a wall to silence everyone.

CRASH

"Now settle down. Everyone in line." Said Yami and the black bulls got on front.

"Ok you idiots, remember about our mission. The wizard king wants to discover what happen here that made the magic charts go out of question. Now we are going to goof off but not now. We have to work, and if I saw any of you skipping, I will break every bone in your body. GOT IT." Said Yami all serious.

"Yes sir." Said the Black Bulls.

"Ok. This is how we are going to do. We gonna take the brooms and fly to the nearest town, from there I want we all to separate. Finral I need you decorate the city, so we don´t have to take the brooms, because I don´t think they use this around here." Said Yami

"Alright Yami-sir." Said Finral.

Yami then look at Asta.

"Kid I want you and Noelle to go take a look at the city. Go around talk to some people and gather information."

"Yes sir." Said Asta all excited while Noelle blush a little bit.

"Do you wanna go along or…" Said Secré but Yami cuts her off.

"Actually, bird girl I need you." Said him getting the attention of the new member.

"Oh." Said Secré surprised.

"I want you to go as Nero and observe the habitants and find out any secrets. Your bird form is the perfect disguise, be what you were for so long." Said him.

"Yes captain."

"Gauche I want you, Finral and Gordon to go to the local library of this place and find any interesting book about magic that they have." Said Yami

"Yes sir." Said Gauche.

"Grey, Charmy, Vanessa."

"Yes captain." Said the three women.

"Go around the dark places of the town. Find if they had some kind black market and try to extract any kind information that they have in storage."

"Don´t worry sir. If they don´t talk, my sheep's will make them." Said Charmy all serious and that made Yami laugh

"I sure they will do." Said him.

"But sir. What about us ?" Asked Magna pointing to him, Zora and Lucky.

"You three can go and look for any suspicious people. If they do answer to you, do whatever." Said Yami and the three already get excited.

"Yeah fighting." Said Lucky.

"Is time for this foreigner meet the name of Magna swing." Said Magna.

"I can´t believe that this is my job now. At least I get paid and get a room" Said Zora laughing.

"We part in an hour get ready." Said Yami

"But captain what will you do?" Asked Asta

"I will try to find the politician center and try to get enough information. For them we are just a bunch of new people that never heard of this kingdom. If we talk about Clover is only for allies don´t go spreading about our kingdom to the foreigner or the piss that is our king is gonna be mad." Said Yami.

"Yes sir." Said the Black bulls.

One hour later

"Alright everyone ready?" Asked Yami

"Yes."

"Ok. Here how it goes for each group, when we got near the capital city don´t show the brooms. It will possibly start with question and some other stuff and we don´t have time for this crap. Don´t reveal to much about our mission, alright." Said yami

"Right sir." Said the black bulls

"Good. Now let´s fly." Said Yami and they all start to fly off.

The Black Bulls fly on many brooms they can. The only peoples who can´t fly are Asta (because he doesn´t magic) and Noelle (who doesn´t have patience for that). So for that they are both riding in the Crazy Cyclone with Magna.

"Oh yeah, my beauty sure is firing up today." Said Magna

"Your bike still sucks." Said Noelle.

"Shut up girl. This is a man ride, am I right Asta ?' 'Said Magna

"Yeah Magna-senpai." Said Asta with stars in his eyes

"See." Said Magna smirking while Noelle refused to talk.

"This sure is something new.'' Said Finral looking at his surround.

"A foreign forest. Imagine in all the new herbs and medicine we could find." Said Gordon in his whispers.

"What he is Gordon saying now?" Asked Grey riding alongside Vanessa

"I don´t know." Said Vanessa.

The bulls were flying with their brooms for a while, but only doing in the places not so crowed. They spotted some smalls towns, a train passing by and some weird things on the way to Fiore. After some minutes flying the see the huge city

"I spot a city." Said Secré

"Good eye bird girl. You know what do." Said Yami.

"Yes." Said Secré jumping off her broom and transforming into Nero.

"I got it." Said Asta catching Secré broom,

"Thanks. I will go back to the headquarters when I finished with my report." Said her flying off.

"Sounds good, also keep Henry safe. He is our ride and landlord after all." Said Yami.

"Sure." Said Secré with a sweat in her head and goes off.

"I really like that Nero is that girl." Said Magna.

"yeah. I never try my game with goth chicks before." Said Finral

"You only think of that you pervert." Said Gauche in disgust

The group then land near the city but not to close so they couldn´t be spotted. They hide the brooms and the crazy cyclone.

"Noelle and I will check the market." Said Asta

"If anything, we will report in the devices." Said Noelle but what she didn´t know was that the devices were broken.

"Sounds good. Now let´s go." Said Yami sapling off the team. He also didn´t know that the device of communication were broken.

"Yes sir." Said the bulls splitting off in their groups.

**Asta and Noelle**

The two black bulls sure looked weird out. The people looked way happier and joyful than Clover. Maybe here the nobles are not such prestige with the commoners. Asta looked at everything like it was the most amazing thing ever, while Noelle looked very uncomfortable by being alone with Asta.

"This is so cool. I should buy some stuff as memories that I went to a foreign land and also something for the church. Sister Lily will accept my marriage offer if I bring her something from another country." Said Asta looking at everything like a little kid, while Noelle just observes him.

"_What a dumbass. Although is cute the way he looks at things. With that innocent eyes, is kind pretty and…." _Thought Noelle looking at Asta with interest until she decides to change her mind again.

"Aaaah what I´m thinking he is just a muscled head with no value. That's it. He is just dorkasta, Dorkasta." Though Noelle very hard in the most stupid moment of Asta so she can stop thinking found of him.

Asta at the moment was looking at a market stand and saw all kind of weird stuff.

'Hey Noelle, check out this carpet. Is so weird." Said Asta picking up the carpet. He want it to get a full view of the thing but he accident block someone path.

"Uh excuse." Said a femine voice.

'Oh, sorry I didn't mean to block you out." Said him still holding the carpet and

"No, its okay but I need to pass." Said the girl

'Alright let me just…" Said Asta trying to shape the carpet but it end up bad. Asta step in the thing and start falling.

"Aaaaaah." Said Asta falling on the person that was in his front. He gives a closer look and saw that was a blonde girl, probably a few years older than him.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Asta on top of her. She was with an embarrassed face, at first Asta didn´t know why but then he saw that he was grabbing into one of her breasts.

"Oh my god sorry." Said Asta standing up all embarrassed.

"Why this is always happeing." Said the girl all sad.

"Lucy are you alright?" Said another voice.

"Natsu." Said Lucy seeing his friend.

Asta then looks at the new arrival. He was a pink haired guy, with lots of muscles, a white scar and wearing a orange and black top.

"Who is this?" Asked Natsu helping Lucy and looking at Asta kind curious.

"I don´t know he just fall on me because of the carpet." Said Lucy.

"You are always like that. Sorry for that man, she is just a fall off." Said Natsu apologize for Lucy behavior.

"I´M NOT." Scream Luvy

"That´s ok. It was my fault." Said Astaa.

"You sure looked distractive by that carpet." Said Natsu looking at carpet

"I know but it looked so cool." Said Asta holding off the carpet again and showing to Natsu.

"Yeah you right. Maybe Happy and I need something like that at home." Said Natsu all interested in the carpet who had a beat up class to it.

"If you can find the floor beneath all that garbage." Said Lucy with a smirk.

"Oh I´m Asta."

'Natsu Dragnell and this Lucy Heartfillia."

"Nice to meet you." Said Lucy

"Yeah it its." Said Asta smiling.

"Asta where are you ?' Said Noelle looking for her squad mate

"I´m here Noelle." Said Asta shouting for the blue haired girl.

Lucy saw the grey-haired boy alongside two new people. A muscled pink haired guy and a bust blonde girl.

"_Who are these two. Are they a couple? No, she seen way of his league or maybe…IS SHE ATTRACTED TO HIM!? Not another one." _Thought Noelle with a ton of questions

'Hey Noelle, are you ok?" Asked Asta looking at her squad mate who was with a weird face.

"I´m fine your dumbass. Who are they?" Asked her with her hands on her hips

"Ah this Natsu and Lucy. I accidently grab one of Lucy breast and.." Said Asta but when the words ´´touching lucy breast´´ Noelle only had one thing in mind to do. Slap Asta.

Slap

"You pervert.'' Said Noelle.

That action confused the hell of Natsu and Lucy.

"Ouch that sound painful." Said Lucy

"Are you ok? Did this dumbass do something more?" Said Noelle comforting the girl

"No, I´m fine. And sorry I didn´t get your name." Said Lucy

"Is Noelle. Noelle Silva."

"Hi Noelle, nice to meet you." Said Lucy

"Same to you too." Said Noelle liking that girl.

"Hey, check it they have matching robes." Said Natsu pointing at the black bulls' robes.

"Of course, we have. We are part of the same magic squad." Said Asta proud, while Noelle flip her hair.

"Magic Squad?" Said Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu there you are. Why you left me alone." Said a more childlike voice

"Sorry Happy but I saw some good barbecue near. You know me." Said Natsu with a smile.

"You prefer food than me." Said Happy flying all sad with that comment. Asta and Noelle only looked at that animal for one second and they lost their minds.

"A TALKING CAT!" Scream the two Black Bulls.

Asta then picks Happy and start asking him a bunch of questions.

"Oh my god. How it works? There is more of you? Can you lift a bunch of pounds when you fly ?" Asked Asta all curious.

''Natsu." Said Happy all scared. Noelle then pushes Asta a side and hug happy. Very tight.

"There little one. The scary dorkasta is not near you.'' Said Noelle.

"I…ca..n´t breath.'' Said Happy suffocating.

"Please let go of happy." Said Lucy a bit scared.

"Sorry but he is just so cute." Said Noelle realizing the blue cat.

"I know." Said Lucy.

"Speaking of which, what is a magic squad? Is the same thing as a guild?" Asked Natsu helping out his partner.

"You two are part of a guild?'' Asked Noelle

"Not just a guild. We are part of Fairy Tail, the strongest and most awesome guild in the whole kingdom." Said Natsu with a confident smirk.

"Aye sir." Said Happy

"Ooohh." Said Asta all excited with this.

"A little bit subtle." Said Noelle with a sweat drop on her head. Lucy also had the same expression.

"Sorry for Natsu." Said Lucy

''That is ok. I know how to be around by idiots."

"Me too." Said Lucy a bit exhausted.

Noelle then notices a weird pink thing on Lucy hand.

"What is that on your hand?" Asked Noelle.

"Is my guild mark. That show that I am a member of Fairy Tail." Said Lucy showing her hand.

"And this is mine." Said Natsu pointing to his red mark.

"And mine." Said Happy showing off his white mark.

"So cool. We don´t have stamps like that, we only have our robes. But we treat as the same way." Said Asta all happy to see those things.

"What is our guil…I mean squad name." Asked Lucy

"The black Bulls." Said Asta.

"Bulls?" Asked Happy

"I mean I love bulls because of their meat." Said Natsu.

"We have barbeque every week and we tons of meat." Said Asta all happy.

"You don´t say." Said Natsu now super curious on how this squad his. Maybe they were cool.

"So, you guys are new around here?" Asked Lucy

"Yes, we are from…" Said Asta but Noelle cuts him.

"A different kingdom." Said Noelle

"What is the name?" Asked Natsu

''We can´t tell right now." Said Noelle.

Even thought that was a bit suspicious, they pretended that they didn´t hear that.

"Oh, it is alright. Hey you guys wanna meet our guild?" Asked Natsu

"Oh boy yes." Said Asta all chipper

"He is always this chipper?" Asked Lucy with laughs

"All the time." Said Noelle all annoyed while Lucy laugh some more.

"You wouldn´t laugh if you were in my place." Said Noelle with a deviant face.

"And you wouldn´t last a week in my place with Natsu." Said Lucy with a smirk.

The two really didn´t know who had the craziest partner.

"Yeah you right. I can smell the ashes from him, this guy uses fire magic?" Said Noelle

"A kind fire magic." Said Lucy with a smile

"_And yet no grimoire. They sure are different?" _Thought Noelle observing the two. The only thing of notice about them was that Lucy had a kind little bag for something small. Keys maybe?

"So, everything seen to be very cheerful. Did something big happen?" Asked Asta

"Or you don´t even imagine. For a minute we thought the world would end." Said Natsu all relaxed. But that statement caught Noelle attention.

"You don´t say?" Said Noelle.

"Yes, but we can tell more in the guild if they are not any brawns or something." Said Lucy

"You look talk like you live in a war zone." Said Noelle with a sweat drop.

"You get used it to. After all there is like 30 members." Said Lucy.

"That's impressive." Said Asta all surprised by that. The strongest guild had almost double of members as the black bulls.

"And how much member does your squad have?" Asked Natsu.

"Taking of our captain a total of 13 people." Said Noelle.

"Oh, it is a captain instead of master." Said Happy

"Yeah but it the same deal." Said Noelle.

"You look so buff Natsu." Said Asta seeing Natsu open muscles in his shirt.

"Oh, not much as you, for someone so short." Said Natsu mocking Asta height.

"I am not short." Said Asta all angry.

"Hey, check out I am taller than Asta." Said Happy flying over Asta and mocking him.

"You can fly Happy that is not fair." Said Asta all angry

"Ha Ha Ha.'' Laugh the four of them, except Asta.

"Wait does your guild knows about all this thing that happen?" Asked Noelle.

''Yes, almost all of them help in the event. Why are you asking all these question ?" Asked Lucy now suspicious.

"Hey dorkasta come here." Said Noelle grabbing Asta by the check.

"What." Said Asta.

"I have an idea. How about we invite the entire squad to meet Fairy Tail at night." Said Noelle

"What?" Said the fairy tail members and Asta.

"There is more of you guys ?" Asked Natsu now curious.

"OH yeah the whole squad his here. You will love to meet them." Said Asta all happy.

"Of course, they sound awesome by the way you are talking." Said Natsu actual liking like this conversation.

'Yeah they seen super fun Asta." Said Happy also liking this.

"Are you sure this is better Noelle?" Asked Lucy

"Oh yeah we wanted to meet this new place so what better way than all foxing to meet the most powerful guild." Said Noelle.

'She has a point Lucy.'' Said Natsu with a smile

"Right." Said Lucy

"We will be there by downfall. Bye." Said Noelle taking off Asta before he said something stupid.

"Bye." Said Lucy just confused.

"See you later Asta." Said Natsu.

"You too Natsu. You too Happy. By Lucy." Said Asta

"Bye." Said Happy waving goodbye.

''What a nice guy." Said Natsu seeing that the two were already out of the reach.

"Hey Natsu, didn´t they seen a little off. Like they are not in the right way here." Said Lucy feeling a lit bit worried.

'I don´t know Lucy. I like Asta but if they are a bunch of douches who want to attack Fairy Tail we will kicked them out." Said Natsu with a smirk.

'Yeah Natsu can wipe their squad in no time." Said Happy.

"Well is true that we are strong. But there is something more about those two." Said Lucy, something was odd about them. Maybe they have different magic.

"Relax Lucy, I will not worry. Also, I didn´t even scent a bit of magic on Asta." Said Natsu catching Lucy by surprised.

"What.'' Said Lucy all shocked, that guy having no magic and being part of a magic guild. She had nothing against, but it was certainly weird.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Asked Happy

"I couldn´t feel any source of magic on him. If he has magic is well hidden. But if he is a villain it will be fun to battle." Said Natsu

''Aye sir." Said Happy.

"Alright let´s wait for the end of the day and see if they are villains or just nice people." Said Lucy. Now a days they had to be a little careful with new people.

"That the way lucy.'' Said Natsu patting Lucy on the back and the blond mage only blush by that.

The trio left the market and went back to the guild.

SECRÉ

As Secre was in her Nero form she watched over this kingdom in a very peculiar way. She didn´t see a single grimoire and when they used magic it was some weird way that she never seen before. She then land in a street market and look over some people.

"They are sure different. Maybe here there is not the whole tradition with nobles being with more mana or whatever they call here. I need to investigate more.'' Thought her looking around. However, her job was interrupted when a girl probably 12 years old, with blue hair in ponytails the same way Noelle had arrived.

"Hey there." Said the girl looking at Nero

'_What a cute girl."_ Thought her.

"Do you wanna some?" Said the girl offering some bread crumbs and Nero happily ate them.

'Oh, you are so cute." Said the girl.

"_I was going to say the said the same to you."_ Thought Secré

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Said another femine voice but that one seen to be a little mature.

"Oh, Charla look at this bird." Said Wendy holding Nero. The bird had a surprised looking at seeing who was the one talking. It was a white cat.

"_Is that a talking cat?"_ Thought her.

"Don´t go around touch wild animals. I don´t wanna you to get sick.'' Said Charla

"_Is she calling me dirt?" _Thought Secré all angry

"But he seen so clean and pretty." Said Wendy petting Nero on the back.

"Hey Wendy." Said another femine voice, this one a little young

"Oh Sherria. Look at this bird." Said Wendy showing off Nero to a girl with pink hair.

"Oh, he is so cute." Said Sherria petting Nero.

"I know." Said Wendy rubbing the bird belly

"_This is kind nice."_ Thought Secré enjoying the attentiong

"What bring you here?" Asked Wendy to her friend.

"Oh nothing. Lyon and the others from Lamia Scales were busy so I decided to take some time off." Said Sherria and that got Nero attention as he started to look at the other girl.

"Well is good to relax." Said Wendy

"_They see really good friends, but they have different tattoos."_ Thought Secré, she saw on the Sherria girl a mermaid tattoo, while Wendy had a kind phoenix one.

"_Are you going to keep him?''_ Asked Sheria and that got Nero a bit worried. If she said ´´yes´´ she was going to fly away.

"Well.'' Said Wendy still thinking.

"_Oh no I have to be out of here."_ Thought Secré as she starts to look like she was lost of something else.

"I think he trying to find someone." Said Sherria

"Who could he be looking for?" Asked Wendy.

"I don´t know but he don´t strike me as normal." Said Charla looking at the bird. Nero only ignore that scoff.

"_Does this cat save something against birds? I must remain low."_ Thought her

"Oh Wendy, Charla is good to see you two here at the market." Said another voice but this sounded very much more mature.

"Oh, hi Erza." Said Wendy, to a armored red haired woman with the same tattoo as Wendy.

"Hi and to you to Sherria. Are you here for some performance of the ´´Sky Sisters´´ ?" Asked Erza

"Not today. We are just passing by and we found this cute bird." Said Wendy holding Nero. While Erza looked amazed at that.

"_I sense a strong magical presence on this one, she must a very high-ranking mage around this kingdom."_ Thought Secré analyzing Erza. She was definitely like upper class level strong, maybe almost as a captain level.

"Erza don´t stare so much at this street bird he might have some diseases." Said Charla

"_I am not that dirt you dawn cat."_ Thought Secré all angry at that cat

"What do you think of him Erza ?" Asked Wendy

"He is so cute." Said Erza all impressed by him.

"Really." Said both Wendy and Sherria with smiles

"Really, so much that makes wanna hug." Said Erza literally hugging Nero, much to the shock of everyone.

"Oh my god.'' Thought Secré in pure pain

''Erza stop it.'' Said Wendy all worried with the safety of the bird.

"I could make him into a beautiful pet." Said Erza petting him with her armored fingers

"_My bones! I will not last that long."_ Thouhgt Secré.

'You are in your armor. That bird is gonna be crushed." Said Charla.

"I´m sorry. I am not used to be around cute things." Said Erza felling a bit embarrassed

"_I´m sorry for this too."_ Though Secré who start picking Erza right in the face.

Pick. Pick. Pick

"ouch." Said Erza in pain, while she was distracted by that Nero flies away.

'He is flying away." Said Sherria.

"Wait comeback." Said Wendy a bit sad.

"We will take care of you." Said Sherria.

Secré didn´t wanna worry the kids but she had a mission to do it.

"I show affection and yet he run away. What is wrong with me?" Said Erza with comic tears.

"How about not trying to hug animals while wearing your armor." Said Charla scolding the S-class mage.

**Some ally**

Nero fly away as best his could. Erza hug really mess around his bones, the fact that she was still alive it was a miracle. 500 years of life and could be killed by a hug.

She goes to an empty ally and transform back into Secré who was in pain.

"Who in the world hug a bird while wearing a goddaamn armor ?" Said Secré trying to fix her back with failure.

"Ouch my back." Said her in constant pain.

"I need Charmy sheep's later." Said her remembering those massage that the sheep give her and the rest of the female bulls.

"No grimoire and their magic presence is outstanding. That little girl and that woman in armor were really big in energy and presence. Also, the event that took place was something that involved all of this kingdom guild. I need to write down at headquarters." Said Secré going back to the base. But first she need to go back as Nero.

Puff

While she reverts back to Nero she also realized that she need to lay down. What that woman did was really painful to her bones. She need to rest and maybe Henry could work something up for her back.

"This is going to be the most painful flight of my life." Thought her.

**Fiore main Library**

Finral, Gauche and Gordon were in deep research about this country. Gordon was busy looking the medical history and magical ways that this place has unlike Clover like this thing call Ethenarus which was somewhat similar to Mana. Gauche was researching the history of this kingdom, stuff like the guilds, great event that happen and natural events. Finral looked at cultural and family tree to see if anything could appear so far he had found nothing. He hated spending time there instead of meeting some foreign girls.

"How long are we being here?" Asked Finral bored.

"Shut up. It´s only has been an hour. If you leave, the captain will have your head." Said Gauche while reading a history book.

"Right, right." Said Finral all bumped out.

While Finral was feeling tired as a mule his attention changed when he saw two pretty girls. A short white haired one wearing a blue white dress and another one with black hair and wearing a blue dress.

"Well. Hello" Said Finral ready to go charm these girls.

"Excuse I am going to look for more information." Said Finral to his friends

"Oh great could you look for this book for me, Finral?" Said Gordon in his fasts whispers way.

"Huh sure." Said Finral lying.

"_What he said." _Thought him. Sometimes he could never make out a word that Gordon say it.

The female sabretooth mages, Yukino and Minerva were checking on different books in the ´´family tree´´ section of the royal library.

"Is this the one Yukino?" Asked Minerva holding an old green book

"No lady Minerva. The cape is all blond and white." Said Yukino

"Why are we looking for this book?" Asked the other woman.

"Well Lucy told me about her family tree and the heartfilia are a legend in the celestial spirit mages so why not take a read." Said Yukino with a smile

"Yeah but you are different. You are a different style of celestial wizard, hell I bet you can surpass Lucy by only having Libra and Pisces." Said Minerva

"Lady Minerva." Said Yukino a bit embarrassed.

"Well I see something interring." Said the voice of Finral. At the moment he was pretending to read and walk so he could talk to them. It was an old trick, but he was still proud of that. And indeed his plan worked since he ´´accidently´´ bumped into Yukino

"Oh sorry." Said Yukino to him.

"Oh my…" Said Finral already with his charm face.

"_Really this old tactic."_ Thought Minerva knowing that this was his plan. Yukino being a little naïve didn't notice that.

"Hello their beautiful girls. I am Finral at your service." Said Finral making his move.

"Oh…hi…I." Said Yukino all red and not knowing what to say.

"She is Yukino and I´m Minerva." Said Minerva a little bit rough with the man and putting Yukino at her side.

"What lovely names. What are you doing at the library?" Asked Finral

"We…" Said Yukino still red.

"Picking a book. And we found." Said Minerva holding the right color book that Yukino told her.

"Oh, the same thing as I am doing." Said Finral

"Are you a new Blue Pegasus or what?" Asked Minerva with a raised eyebrow, she never saw that guy before.

"Blue... what. No I am new to the kingdom." Said Finral to the surprised of the two.

"Oh really. Are you from another country?" Asked Minerval now interested.

"Yes, my darling, I am from the clover Kingdom?' Asked Finral

"Never heard." Said Minerva.

"Oh, we are far away. We had to travel all across the ocean to get here." Said Finral

"You travel to Fiore for what?" Asked Yukino.

"We heard about a great magical anomaly here and we would like to know what happen."

"Oh, you mean at the war." Said Yukino all direct like it was nothing.

'There was a war !?" Said Finral in shock. Well their fight with the elves last about a night so it did not count as main war, but still this country went into magic war. In clover that would be something really impossible, both diamond and spade kingdom are so preserved that they never actually interact with Clover.

"We can tell more if you want." Said Yukino wanting to help him.

"That you be great. How about a dinner." Said Finral changing his expression to shock to flirt again. We wouldn´t let this opportunity pass.

"What." Asked Yukino all red embarrassed.

"Ok I am getting rid of him..." Thought Minerva getting ready to activate her magic. But before she could do that, Gauche showed up.

"Hey what are you doing you pervert." Said Gauche all angry at Finral escaping work.

"Huh." Said the two girls seeing the new guy. Finral go to his squad mate and start to whisper in nervous.

"Come on Gauche, I´m your veteran and not in front of these new girls." Plead Finral to the purple haired mage.

"We are here to work. Now go back there." Said Gauche all serious pointing at the pile of books where Gordon was.

'Come on." Said Finral in tears. He knew that Gauche would let captain Yami about Finral dodging work, so its better not to risk.

After that Gauche takes a breath of annoyance. Finral might be his superior but he is so stupid.

"Oh hello." Said Yukino to the new arrival.

"Sorry for that sicko." Said Gauche all annoyed pointing at Finral.

"Well you showed at the right time. I was going to send him to some fun places." Said Minerva with a smirk.

"Lady mineva." Said Yukino all embarrassed.

Gauche caught the main idea of her phrase so he came to his conclusion.

"You have space magic, it will be wasted. Idiot there can teleport too." Said him.

"Really." Said Yukino surprised alongside Minerva. The style of magic of the sabertooth princess was kind rare and the new guy also posed.

"Yeah." Said Gauche all annoyed.

"Whoa." Said Yukino all impressed while Minerva only laugh at that.

While that conversation was going on, more noises start to happen in the library.

"Hey man stop that." Said a man.

"White pictures are not to eat." Said a emo man with bangs covering his face.

"Hey Rogue, let Sting-sama have some privacy." Said a red cat.

"Thanks Lector." Said the same blonde.

'" You two are impossible." Said a dark haired mage.

"Fro think too." Said a green cat with a pink frog suit.

Those voices was from the dragon twins, Sting Euclifes and Rogue Cheney, and their exceed partners Lector and Frosch.

"Sting-kung! Rogue, Lector and Frosch too." Said Yukino in shock and that caught the attention of the group.

"Yukino. Lady Minerva." Said Sting with a grin.

"What are you all doing here at the library." Asked Minerva.

"Well I was going to find a new potions book to study and those two decided to go along because they were bored." Said Rogue pointing at both sting and Lector.

"Really sting. You are the master of Sabertooth, there was nothing going on there." Said Minerva all annoyed. Sting was a good guild master but he was too reckless.

"No. Sometimes our guild is not as crazy as Fairy Tail." Said Sting.

"Because we are not Fairy Tail. We are Sabertooth and we are going to surpass them remember." Said Minerva.

"You are right. Just wait Natsu." Said Sting all excited and ready to fight

"That´s the spirit Sting-Kun." Said Lector cheering up his friend.

"Could you lunatics be any less loud.'' Said Gauche all annoyed. Did everyone in this kingdom only talk in shouts.

"Who is that?" Asked Rogue intrigued by this new guy

"Oh, sorry we never got your name." Asked Yukino

"Is Gauche Adlaia."

"Hey Gauche I´m Sting Eucliffes. Hey you look like a cool dude with some interesting magic, wanna join Sabertooth?" Asked Sting

"No, I already have my own team." Said Gauche pointing at his black Bulls robe.

"Is that your guild?" Asked Minerva a bit intrigued. That robe was not common in the kingdom.

"We are not a guild; we are a magic squad my dear." Said Finral coming back to the Sabertooth guild trying his luck again.

"Keep working. Also, where is Gordon?" Said Gauche all irritated with that stupid stuff, and also noticing that the pale mage was gone.

"He is right…there?' Said Finral noticing that Gordon was not in their study spot.

"Who you two are talking about?" Asked Yukino

"Hello." Said Gordon behind the Fiore mage in his low whisper way.

"Oh hi…AAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Said Sting but soon as they saw Gordon, they could do nothing but scream at his creep way. The Black Bull only stares at that scene.

"What are you?" Asked Lector trembling

"Where have you been?" Asked Gauche.

"I been searching for herbs and treatment." Said Gordon very low holding a book.

"What is he saying? Asked Yukino.

"He was doing research on herbs and treatment." Said both Sting and Rogue

"How did you two..." Asked Yukino but Minerva answer her question

"Yukino, remember dragon slayer have much sensitive ears." Said her.

At this moment when Lector spoke the Black Bull wizard were in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Asked Finral in scoch in seeing two cats who could talk like humans.

"Is a talking cat and a really weird one?" Said Gauche a bit confused but still not impressed by Lector.

"What did you call me you weirdo?" Said Lector all pissed at Gauche

"Hey relax Lector." Said Sting

"What interesting creature." Said Gordon wanting to pat Lector but the exceed hide behind Sting.

"Frosch is cute too." Said the green cat

"You are right, Frosch." Said Rogue.

After that Gauche just hold Frosch like a regular cat to take a closer look. While Gauche had his usual serious face, Frosch had his simple smile.

"What are adorable little thing. I am taking you home to Marie." Said Gauche with his nose starting to bleed just thinking of his sister.

"Ok." Said Frosch and the sabertooth members got in shock. They forget sometimes how easy minded Frosch is.

"Hey Frosch, is mine and a member of sabertooth." Said Rogue already in pure rage.

"Gauche let the kitty go." Said Finral afraid of the dragon slayer

"Fine." Said Gauche with a frown returning the cat.

"Frosch is back to Rogue." Said Frosch in Rogue arms.

"Oh Frosch." Said Rogue crying of joy and hugging his companion.

"What are weird guy." Said Gauche just intrigued by that scene.

"So, you are all travelers. If you want, we can show you all the kingdom." Said Yukino being kind as usual

"Oh, we would love…" Said Finral all with blush but Gauche bit him to it.

"We need to talk with our captain first. If we got confirmation, we could talk to you all later.'' Said him all direct.

"Making new friends is so good." Said Gordon in his whisper's way of talk.

"This guy is creepy." Said Sting a little bit freak out by him.

"Well if you all decide to show up go to the sabertooth main guild and ask for Master Sting." Said Minerva.

"Who is Master Sting?" Asked Finral.

"Right here." Said Sting all triumph and the black bulls were stunned. A captain or master of a guild or squad should be a really powerful guy. They could sense strong magic from him but not the captain level

"You are the main master of a magic guild." Asked Fintal in shock

"Yeah Sting-kun is pretty strong. So, pay attention." Said Lector

"I am not afraid cat." Said Gauche.

"Well this is interesting I hope to meet you all later. Gauche-san, Finral-san and Gordon-san." Said Yukino with a smile.

"We will be there Yukino-chan." Said Finral with blushes on his checks

"Let´s go we have enough information for Captain Yami." Said Gauche to his veteran. The way that he was speaking was an indication to leave.

"Alright. Bye bye Yukino-chan and Minerva-chan." Said Finral to the sabertooth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Gauche in his whisper form, once again creeping out the Sabertooth mages.

"Sure." Said the four mages all confused.

Gauche kind ignore them and walk with his squad mates leaving the library and the Sabertooth mages started to talk about it they.

"What did you all think. Are they good people?" Asked Minerva

"Maybe. But they didn´t see bad." Said Rogue

"That Gauche was kind of a jerk.'' Said Lector

"Yeah." Agree Minerva with the exceed, the Gauche individual was a real douche.

"Plus, that Gordon had the biggest smell of poison I had ever smell." Said Rogue

"Yeah me too. Dude smell like the biggest stinker." Said Sting trying to clean his nose after all that smell.

"I didn´t smell nothing." Said Yukino confused

"Dragon slayer nose silly." Said Minerva with a laugh

"Oh." Said her. Sometimes she forgets that Sting and Rogue had elevated senses.

"If they appear tomorrow, I hope they be more open. And if they have more people, we can show how we do things at sabertooth." Said Sting cracking his knuckles.

"Yes sting-kun." Scream Lector only to receive a direct shush from the people reading.

SSSSHHH

"Sorry." Said Yukino all embarrassed.

"Now you are talking like a guild master." Said Minerva to the blonde.

"We should head back. I don´t believe Ogra is going to be all happy handling everything by himself." Said Rogue.

"You are right. But I hope those foreigners come back, it will be really fun." Said Sting thinking about if they will be good people or invaders. Either way they could have fun.

"Let´s hope for the best Sting-kun." Said Yukino with a smile to her master.

**Vanessa, Grey and Charmy**

Vanessa was walking around the Fiore kingdom streets with her usual clothes, so of course she receives a bunch whistle and humming from other man. Grey was doing her best to cover her face but with failure at best. And Charmy was busy with your gest it, eating.

"This is a lovely kingdom. Is sad that we are not staying to long. How is going in Grey? Found anything?" Said Vanessa looking at the blue haired woman.

"Well..I..I tr..ried to some pe..oples ad…" Said Grey protecting her face from view. Most people just stared at her for confusion, other just avoid contact.

"Why did I ask her?" Said Vanessa to herself with a sweat in her head. Trying to have Grey be social with people was a difficult job.

Vanessa than stand next to Grey and keep her near.

"Is ok. Just be on my side and try to start a talk about the events." Said Vanessa trying to convince Grey to cooperate.

"Sure." Said Grey all embarrassed and Vanessa laugh at that.

'Where Chamry?" Said Vanessa noticing one member of their group missing.

The human/dwarf hybrid was busy eating an amount of cake that she brought from home. She needs to have a little more of the taste of the Clover Kingdom before she decides to try out these new recipes and new ingredients. Honestly, he was still pretty hungry.

"Should I start with a barbecue or a desert?" Said Chamry looking at the diverse of type of food that were being sale at the market. She was already with water in her mouth.

"So far I seen snack shacks and other stuff. I need special something….'' Said her pondering and thinking very hard on what she should consume first. While she was thinking she accidently bumped into someone

"My bad there.' Said Charmy seeing a girl with cat ears, whiskers and wearing a black bikini with a large cape.

"Oh my you are adorable." Said the girl picking up charmy.

"Huh." Said Charmy confused. She was at her chibi size, so it was no problems to other people pick her.

"You are such a cutie. If you are a cat you would be cuter." Said the girl

"Well thanks you have something to eat.?'

'Also makes jokes. I wanna you in the guild." Said Milliania starting to walk away with Charmy in her arms.

'My cake." Said Chamry in desperation, seeing that she was separated from her food.

"Milliania what are you doing?" Said another voice and Charmy saw a busty girl with a samurai sword.

"I'm sorry Kagura is just... look at her." Said Milliania showing off Charmy.

"Hi." Said Chamry and that alone make Kagura blush.

"Adorable. You like a little sister" Said Kagura hugging Charmy like a plushie.

"Do you have some cake there." Asked the black Bull.

'Oh, I am taking you to Mermaid Heel. We can teach you so much things." Said Kagura thinking of her life with Charmy at the guild. But her thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"Huh can you put our friend back to the ground please." Said Vanessa with a laugh

"Yes please." Said Grey all nervous.

The two female mages see that the girl was not alone, so they put her back in the ground

"Oh sorry. We thought that she was alone." Said Kagura

"That´s ok. Charmy what were you doing?" Asked Vanessa.

"Eating some cake and then those two appear out of nowhere." Said Charmy pointing at the Mermaid Heel.

"She has a big mouth for a small child." Said Milliania laughing

"Small child! I´m 19." Said Charmy all angry at that

"WHAT." Said both Kagura and Milliania in pure shock.

"You look so much like a little girl and we…" Said Kagura all confused, but to look more real Charmy changed back to her more mature size.

"This is better." Said her with her arms crossed. Kagura and Milliana had their jaws drop by that scene

'Whoa sudden growth. Is that your magic ?" Asked Milliania

"No. This is just some stuff that my body can do." Said Charmy showing off.

"Well you two seen nice. I´m Vanessa, this Grey and of course you two meet charmy."

"Nice to meet you all. I´m Kagura and this is Milliana."

'Nice to meet you meow."

"Lover of cats too much?'' Asked Vanessa

"So are you two friends?" Asked Charmy

"Yes, we are from the guild mermaild Hill." Said Milliania showing their guild mark

"Mermaid Hell?" Asked the tree female black bulls.

"Yes. Never heard of us, is the only female kingdom of the land." Said Kagura

"_So almost like the Blue roses." _Thought Vanessa

'No sorry. We are travelers' mages from another kingdom and we just got here very recent." Said Vanessa explaining their situation.

" .. . j—ju-st ex..ploring." Said Grey trying to speak the best she could.

"Are your friend ok?" Asked Kagura a bit confused by Grey. The blue woman was just hiding her face behind Vanessa.

"She is like the biggest shy person on the earth. Is a miracle that she is not stuck at the base." Said Vanessa with a sweat in her head

'Relax Grey here." Said Charmy shoving a cake in Grey mouth

"Well thanks.' Said Grey with her mouth full of cake.

"So funny." Said Milliania laughing. Honestly, they kind remind her a little of Fairy Tail

"Well we might better keep looking for new stuff. Also, I need to find the nearest bar and try all the foreign flavors." Said Vanessa showing off her new liquors to try

"Me too. But not alcohol." Said Chamry.

"They see fun." Said Kagura with a laugh.

"Yeah it is a shame. It would be fun to have them on the guild." Said Milliania

"Come on girls. Oh, by the way, do you know why so many houses seen to be rebuilding themselves." Asked Vanessa notincing all that construction in the kingdom.

"Oh yeah. There was a huge magic crisis a few months ago that completely shook the kingdom." Said Milliania

"Really." Said the three Black Bulls

"Yeah but most thank to Fairy Tail nobody die and…" Said Millinia going on about the current events, until Kagura shut her mouth

"Milliana stop." Said her

"Sorry." Said the cat girl all embarrassed.

"What..." Said the black bull girls all confused.

"This is an event that most people of the kingdom are not ready to be fully open about. We apologize." Said Kagura all stern and serious.

"_They are trying to hide it huh. Ok we will need to go deeper later."_ Thought Vanessa

"That's ok. It seen really tense and scary; we are here to have fun right girl." Said Vanessa acting as natural.

'Yeah." Said Charmy

"Ye..eah." Said Grey all embarrassed.

"SO, let´s continue with our day." Said Kagura with a laugh

"Bye you two." Said Vanessa walking away with her group.

'Bye we hope to see you more around the kingdom. If you wana find us, look for Mermaid Heel." Said Millinia.

"Got it." Said Charmy with a thumbs up

After losing the sight of the two-mage girl, the black bull ladies go to an ally to discuss their topics?

"SO what do you think?" Asked Grey to Vanessa.

"Something really happens here. It feels like, a huge amount of power was used and is still not fully recovered. We need to go deeper, the captain is going to like this." Said Vanessa

"But what about those two ?" Asked Charmy

"The samurai girl looks very confident but still very embarrassed, while the cat girl…" Said Vanessa

"Weird." Said Charmy

"Same thought." Said Vanessa

"Grey did you touch them?" Asked Charmy to the blue haired woman.

"Yes, I did while they were talking to you. They didn´t even notice." Said Grey. While Vanessa act friendly with both of them Grey manage to touch both Kagura and Millinia in innocent way that most people wouldn´t even notice.

"Can you." Asked Vanessa and in an instant Grey turn into Kagura.

"Yes, fully working. Say for a samurai girl she has great breast." Said Grey (Kagura) touching her breasts.

"Grey stop doing this." Said Vanessa all red. Grey in not real form was something so different.

"Sorry." Said Grey (Kagura) with a cheap smile.

"How you are so confident in your transformation is still a mystery to me." Said Vanessa with a sweat.

"What should we do now?" Said Grey ( Kagura)

"We gather enough information today. I vote to relax, eat and then go back to the base." Said Chamry

"I agree with you Charmy. We might relax, this is the first day. But we can´t forget this name ´´Fairy Taill´´.It seen that these people are major players." Said Vanessa

"I wonder how the rest of the squad is doing." Asked Grey (Kagura)

**Magna, Lucky and Zora**

The trio had spent most of the day goofing off and causing fights. At first it was for just some drunk people in bars, and then escalate to some powerful mages. The trio didn´t even got any kind information about the magical crisis that happen. They were most focus on fighting.

They were busy at the moment with some weirdos that called themselves ´´Quatro Cerberus";

"Come on guys is that the best you got. For foreigner you don´t look special." Said Lucky with lighting in his hands.

"You wanna see power punk. Here you got." Scream Jager making use of his plant magic in which Magna just burn off

"What are you kid? Because you don´t see right." Said Rocker looking at Lucky who had a very sadistic smile.

"I wanna fight a strong foreigner and you guys seen to do it." Said Lucky with his never-ending smile.

"If that what you want." Said Rocker preparing his leg to drill.

"Let me help you their bro." Said Semmes using his speed technique.

"You guys are strong. But I wanna test out some stuff." Said Magna throwing away his fire balls.

"Urgh." Said most of the Quatro Cerberus guys.

"Got to admit for someone that drinks like that witch you see to be on balance. I know a witch who could drink as much as you" Said Zora looking at his opponent. The Drunk Falcon Baccus Groh

"I don´t know who you are talking about, but is she single?" Asked Baccus with a pervert smile

"She would eat you alive." Said Zora with a laugh. He barely knew Vanessa, but she was not some kind woman that you can just flirt on.

"That's my kind woman. I can show your beat-up body to her as a gift." Said Baccus throwing his saque bottle at Zora. Which he misses

"Aya." Said Baccus in a battle position.

"Not so fast idiot. I am not some kind newbie when is to deal with this situation." Said Zora with a creepy smile

"Ha the jokes on you. I am an a S-Class mage." Said Baccus.

"S-class. What that hell does that even mean." Said Zora confused. So the mages around here are not measure in the same way as clover, now he needed to know more information.

"It means I am WILD." Said Baccus showing off his magic.

Zora see his team already in a messed-up battle. He gives a laugh and look at his opponent and say:

"This is gonna be a mess." Said Zora

**Yami**

Using a disguise, the Black Bull captain manage to sneak into the government of the kingdom. He actually got a ton of information. He discovers that the most powerful guilds of the kingdom fought in a magic war that complete shook the entire place. He also heard about the attack of a dragon. Now that was something new, in Clover dragons were pretty rare the last one had been saw over 500 years and that's it. If a dragon had been there, most of the place would be in damage.

He also heard the ones of that ended this war were a group a mage called Dragon Slayers. That was still more interesting, there a group of mages that had the power to fight dragons! Yami knew that he had to keep an eye for this people.

Another thing that got his attention was the ´´Ten Wizard Saints´´´ the most powerful people in the kingdom. In Clover that position is usually to the captain, but he knew that if these people got that tittle so that means they were the real deal.

The last thing that he got was that the current ruler of the kingdom Queen Hisui was going to give a speech in two days. That would be the perfect time to introduce him and the squad, because if they don't help the Black Bulls were going to talk back.

After gather all that he gets his broom and go back to the base.

**Black Bull base**

Yami has a bit tired and could use a drink at the moment. He enters on his base and found all his squad mates there. Asta was trying to read but with failure, while Noelle, Gordon, Gauche and Finral were doing research. Grey and Vanessa were looking at the kingdom map. Magna, Luck and Zora were putting some band aid to cover their fighting. Charmy was eating like usual, while her sheeps were cooking but some were doing a massage in Secré.

"So how it was?" Asked Yami to his squad that notice now his presence

"Captain." Said the Black Bulls. All the squad with exception of Secré went to talk to him.

"Well we discover a bunch of things." Said Vanessa

"But the weirdest of all is that…" Said Asta all enthusiasm but Yami cut him.

'Yeah they don´t have Grimorie. I guess they adapted different than the ways we do in Clover."

"Sir did you found anything about the Magical anomalies?" Asked Firnal.

Yami took a long smoke and start to talk.

"Yeah there was a huge magic war recently and the most powerful guild were involved." Said him. That didn´t surprised everyone.

"We also heard that, but I guess we didn't get any kind information because we only heard from regular people." Said Gauche.

"Actually, we encounter with a guild." Said Noelle

"Us too." Said Gordon

"Really? We also encounter." Said Chamry

"Who did you guys think we fought." Said Zora all messed up.

"So all of you idiots encounters magic guild and didn´t ask about the war ?" Asked Yami now pissed and the whole place was starting to shake. In a desparete fashion Noelle started to talk.

"They see a little bit shock so we didn´t wanna ask right away." Said Noelle in fear.

"Alright but we need more information. The wizard king is counting on this." Said Yami all serious. This was their mission dammit.

"Right." Said the squad.

Yami saw that there one person missing. He then spoted the bird girl getting a massage

"Why are you getting a massage." Said Yami all angry at Secré.

"Sir she has a good motive." Said Finral trying to protect their newest member.

"While I was in bird form a woman wearing a armor decided to hug me. Who hugs a bird while wearing an armor?" Said Secré still angry what of Erza did.

"Oh god. I need this." Said Secré all relaxed when one of the sheep's started to massage the right places.

"Keep down for a while." Said Yami seeing that scene. He then looks at the rest of the squad and ask:

"So what is the name of the guild that you all meet?"

"Sabertooth." Said Gauche

"Mermaird Heel." Said Vanessa

"Quatro Cerebrus." Said Zora

"Fairy Tail." Said Asta. After that name was said the bulls look at them with shock.

"What." Said the whole sqaud

"What is wrong?" Asked Asta

"You got Fairy Tail. Tell us more.'' Said Finral

"Yeah. Are they strong?" Asked Zora

'What is the deal?" Asked Noelle feeling confused.

"For what I heard this guild was the main factor that saved everyone in this kingdom. They are known to be wild and crazy but ridiculous strong." Said Yami telling the basic that he got from that guild name

"Like us?" Asked Lucky

"We are similar but not equal." Said Magna

"Who did you meet?" Asked Gauche

"A girl named Lucy and a guy named Natsu." Said Noelle

"And a talking cat named Happy." Said Asta

"You guys too." Said Finral surprised.

"Wait there is more than one talking cat!" Said Asta in pure shock. Because if there was more talking cat he would like one.

"Yeah the sabertooth guys had two." Said Finral.

"I hope I found one for Marie." Said Gauche with a bloody nose.

"If we wanna discover we can talk to them tonight." Said Asta

"What do you mean Asta ?" Asked Magna.

"Dorkasta wasn´t the one with the idea. I suggest that the whole squad go to Fairy Tail at night to meet each other. That Lucy girl was getting suspicious, so I had to act all social and direct." Said Noelle felling snob and throwing her ponytails over the shoulder.

"Not bad girl." Said Vanessa praising Noelle.

"We are gonna meet the strongest guild in the kingdom !" Said Lucky already in full mode.

"I hope they have pretty ladies." Said Finral fixing his hair.

"And booze.'' Said Vanessa

Before they could continue, Yami crashes a wall to get their attention.

"Let´s not get full ahead of ourselves. They got the title of strongest guild so let´s be careful." Said Yami.

"But captain, we have you, Gauche speed, Noelle and her armor, Vanessa and her fate stuff, Asta and his sword, the list goes on. So why be worried?" Said Magna feeling all relaxes and Yami punches him over the head.

"Ouch."

"Just because we have strong people of the clover kingdom doesn't mean that we are invincible. We surpass our limits don't you forget that." Said Yami all angry and ready to beat magna even more.

"Yes." Said Magna bowing to Yami in a apologetic way.

'Is not like we just believe on ourselves and we won battles." Said Gauhce still reading.

"Yeah that you been weird." Said Noelle

"SO, girl. When did you said that we are going to meet them?" Asked Charmy to Noelle.

"Tonight.'' Said her.

"SO, let´s get ready." Said Yami to his squad.

Asta then saw Secré still getting a massage.

"Hey Secré are you ok ?" Asked Asta.

"Yeah the sheeps fixed my back, but I think I would stay as Nero for a while." Said Secré transforming into a bird and flying to Asta head.

"This way I feel less pain. Thanks for the help Charmy." Said Nero

"No problem girl." Said Chamry.

"What are we all doing? Let´s get ready." Said Finral, the fasted he is ready, sooner he will meet the ladies.

"Does anybody know where this place is at ?" Asked Zora, bringing on a good question.

"I know." Said Grey all shy pointing at a the map.

"Good one." Said Asta all positive to her shy squad mate.

A Few hours later

The Black Bulls were already ready to go out to meet Fairy Tail. Most of the squad (except Henry) were all ready. Finral also had memorize a back ally of the city so he could teleport the entire squad there, so they would lose so much magic with the brooms. Also, Secré was in her Nero form so her back could heal a little bit.

"Everyone ready?" Said Yami

"Yes." Said the whole squad.

"Henry we will be back late. If anybody comes trying to invade." Said Yami

"Iiiii wiilll scaaareeed theeeem." Said Henry knowing what to do.

"Good one." Said Yami with a smile to the blue haired man.

"Hey portal boy does your thing." Said Zora

"Wait a minute." Said Finral trying to concentrate. It takes some time but a portal appears.

"Let´s go." Said Yami to his squamates.

"Yes," Said the others.

**Fiore streets**

The Black Bulls were walking to the streets of the Fiore Kingdom like they were super confident. They were some whispers and look for them but nothing to be offensive, they were the worst squad of the Clover Kingdom and they never offended by that.

After a few minutes of walking they saw the enormous building. Noelle and Asta recognized that symbol, it was the same that Natsu and Lucy had. The fairy Tail base was huge, it looked almost like a castle and was twice as big as the Black bull base.

"So this is it?" Asked Noelle looking at the base.

"It is huge!" Said Asta in shock.

"A bit exaggerated." Said Vanessa

"Who knows. We hate attention and maybe does guys love." Said Magna pointing out something good.

"I can´t see this place being called wild." Said Finral.

After those words get of Finral mouth, they heard a bunch crash noises and screaming.

"That´s my meat you bastard." Said Natsu

"Shut up Natsu you eat like five already." Said Gray

"Can you all shut up." Said Lucy

"Gray sama is wearing the shirt that Juvia bought him." Said Juvia

"And he tosses already." Said Elfman.

The Black bulls were still outside, and they heard what it appears to be a mad house.

"I can´t…" Said Zora

"Those guys seen awesome." Said Asta with star in his eyes.

"I agree." Said Magna with a smirk

"I can´t wait to fight them." Said Lucky

'New friends to make. I can´t wait." Said Gordon

"Let´s stop being shy, that´s Grey job. Asta, Noelle since you two meet their members you go first." Said Vanessa

"Right." Said the two.

The two teens enter the Fairy Tail base and on the inside it looked nice and lived. They see some people staring at them but them a beautiful white-haired woman greeted them

"Hello." Said Asta being the less shy of the two.

"Oh, hi there. What can we do?" Said Mirajane.

"We are looking for Natsu and Lucy. Are they here?" Asked Asta

"Yes we are." Said the voice of Lucy. She, Natsu and Happy saw the two bulls and decide to walk to greet them.

"Asta, Noelle you guys came and where is your guild?" Said Natsu all excited to meet the Black bulls.

"For the last time is a squad. They are right here." Said Noelle. After that the whole Black Bulls entered the Fairy Tail base, most member stop what they were doing and saw the new group that entered. They didn´t know what they would do, attack, party? What was going to happen? But only one thing pops out of Asta mind.

"Well it is official the Black Bulls meet Fairy Tail." Said Asta feeling so happy the strongest guild of Fiore met his squad.

**Yeah sorry to end on kind of a cliffhanger but I think this the best way to end the chapter. The bulls meet various characters, learn something about the culture and what happen with Acnologia. Next chapter is the full on introduction of the two teams, this going to be so fun to do it. See you next time.**


	3. Introducing the Black Bulls

The members of Fairy Tail only look curious about a new group that arrived. Natsu and Lucy told them about the two that were from another kingdom, but they were not sure if they were allies or enemies. At the moment it was time to play cool. If they attack, Fairy Tail would kick their asses.

"Well is pleasure to meet you all." Said Mirajane with a smile of welcoming.

"A new beauty for me." Said Finral with heart in his eyes.

"This place looks boring." Said Zora looking at the guild.

"A huge bar. I love this place." Said Vanessa looking at the bar.

'Where is the food?" Said Charmy looking around.

The Fairy Tail mages were all confused as all hell about these people. Natsu and Lucy commented about meeting mages from another kingdom. They even invite them to meet Fairy Tail. They didn´t expect their entire gang to come.

"Who are these people?" Asked Gray looking at the Black Bulls

"So this is your squad ein Asta ?" Asked Natsu looking at them

"Yeah they are the best." Said Asta.

"I say they look strong." Said Natsu looking for someone to pick a fight. He then immediately spoted Yami.

"Hey, you in the white shirt." Shout out Natsu

"Huh." Said Yami confused.

"Fight…." Said Natsu and even before he could finish his battle cry Yami started to speak

"**Do you have a death wish kid." **Said Yami with his most scary voice. That one phrase alone made many mages a bit scared. Natsu even tremble a little bit.

"This guy is scared." Said Wendy trembling in fear.

"Natsu stop." Said Erza knocking Natsu out.

"Erza." Said Lucy scared on how the red-haired mage appear so fast.

The Black Bulls were all with sweat in their heads observing these scenes from the guild.

'They are our guest and you decide to attack them." Said Erza beating Natsu a little more for trying to attack their guest.

"Ouch stop hitting me." Said Natsu in pain.

"Does this happen all the time?" Asked Noelle to Lucy with the most confused look in her face.

"Yes." Said Lucy feeling so embarrassed.

"I feel so pity on you." Said Noelle.

"Well hello there." Said Makarov pulling in his wheelchair to see the Black Bulls.

"Who is the old guy?" Asked Magna looking at Makarov.

"By the position, I think their captain." Said Yami looking at Makarov with interest. He didn´t buy the whole nice old man act, that guy was no joke. So is good to be prepared. Asta however didn´t get the whole situation

"Who are you old man?" Asked Asta with curiosity and stars in his stars.

"Ha already with the age. I am the master of this lovely guild, names Makarov Dreyar and you must be the Black Bulls, correct." Said Makarov with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Said Yami with a bored tone in his voice.

"Sir is a pleasure to meet the master of this amazing guild. You are so old and wise. I can´t believe I´m shaking your hand." Said Asta shaking hand with Makarov so excited.

"Asta calm down." Said Vanessa with a laugh

'Can I have your autograph." Said Asta and the whole Black Bulls minus Yami falls in their backs. Asta was literally killing off their cool.

"What is it this guy?" Asked Laxus looking at Asta being so chipper and dumb. It almost like Natsu but not the whole thing of wanting to fight everybody.

"Ha Ha Ha. Kid you sure a funny. You all look very interesting people, how about a dinner." Said Makarov with a laugh.

"Sounds great." Said Charmy speaking for everybody. She already had some drool in her mouth.

"Fairy Tail we are partying tonight." Said Makarov to his members.

"Yeaah" Scream the mages.

The Blacks Bulls saw the huge response of a bigger squad than the ones in the Clover Kingdom.

"I hate crowds." Said Gauche.

'Me too weirdo." Said Zora

"But…" Said Makarov going a little back in his wheelchair with a cheesier smile.

"What" Asked Asta a little confused.

"We have to know something first." Said Makarov still with that creepy smile. Yami already put his hand on his sword and he stand first in front of his squad.

"What is it mister Makarov?" Asked Asta

"**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" **Scream Makarvo with his booming voice and the tiny old man was starting to become a huge giant.

"WHATTT" Screamed most of the Black Bulls in pure shock. Except Yami.

"The old man turn into a giant!" Scream Finral.

"I always dream to fight a giant." Said Lucky already with sparks on his hands.

"Brats get into battle position." Said Makarov and the Fairy Tail mages were all in battle position ready to fight. Most of them had a huge smile in their faces.

"Yes master." Said the mages.

"Why you all look so happy?" Asked Noelle in shock.

"Because the way you guys spoke it seen so suspicious.'' Said Natsu with fire in his fists.

"Yeah nobody wouldn't´ want to find Fairy Tail and ask those questions." Said Lucy with the key of lion on her hand

'So why did you let us in?" Asked Asta feeling confused and betrayed.

"We tend to do that. We have a manner sometimes before the brawls." Said Mirajane with her domoic aura but still with her pleasure smile, but it was not as bright as the first time.

"Why do I sense a dark aura coming from her?" Asked Noelle with a nervous smile

"Is not mana, is something else." Said Gordon sensing that something was odd in the mist of all that magic.

"Get your grimore guys." Said Vanessa and most the Black Bulls pulls out their grimores. The Fairy Tail mages were surprised to see those weird books in front of them, floating and glowing.

"Asta…" Said Noelle to her partner.

"Yeah." Said Asta grabbing his big sword. That drew most of Fairy Tail attention.

"Check it out." Said Happy looking at the sword.

"An old rusty sword. The perfect snack." Said Gajeel.

"Are you sure is ok to eat that man /" Asked Gray

"Juvia had seen Gajeel-san eats countless dozens of rusty equipment and never had her seen him with stomachache." Said Juvia

"Less talk more brawls." Said Natsu ready to fight.

The Bulls were now a bit nervous. Sure, they have incredible power in their side but they were still outnumber and who knows what kind magic these people have.

"Yami-sir." Said Finral super nervous.

'Stay behind me." Said Yami with a calm tone and the whole Squad do as he said.

Yami then took a step beyond and look at the entire Fairy Tail guild really serious.

"So, you are the leader of this little group hein? What are you people? A dark guild?" Asked Makarov to Yami. Even confront by a giant enemy, Yami would not let his cigarette drop.

"What in the world is a dark guild?" Asked Vanessa.

Yami had enough of this scrap so he decided to talk.

"Listen here old man…" Said Yami puffing some smoke

"Huh." Said Makarov.

"The true is we were sent by someone of a higher power and authority to investigate some recent events that happen in this kingdom." Said Yami reveling their mission so calm down the situation. He knew that lying would make things worse and this guild is probably very influence so they could sent the whole kingdom after them. So, it was better to avoid that.

"Wait is he talking about…" Said Wendy

"The fight with Acnologia." Said Lucy.

"Is that the reason?" Asked Makarov still booming and menacing wanting answers.

"Yes. We come here in peace, now I understand…these are your members and you are their leader, so you care for them like a paternal figure. **But if any of you lay a hand on my group of nutjobs here…."** Said Yami taking of his sword and realizing his dark magic. The entire guild started to shake and almost everybody was scared by him. That was S-Class level magic.

"What is that?" Asked Lucy in fear.

"I don´t know but it looks so cool." Said Natsu

"This is scary." Said Wendy.

"It´s ok Wendy, don´t be afraid." Said Charla trying to act tough, but she was also scared.

"Is that magic power? And everything is coming from him." Said Gray in horror just looking at Yami.

"This guy could match with Gildarts." Said Macao seeing that he had no chance to fight Yami.

The build was starting now to break apart in some places.

"The guild is starting to break apart." Said Lisanna in horror.

"Captain." Said Asta a bit concerned.

"Relax their kid." Said Yami still relaxed.

He looked over Fairy Tail including Makarov that was now a bit nervous in seeing all that power.

''You wanna attack us, go ahead. But I warn you, we weren´t chose to come here because we are weak. But because we do one thing constantly, that is…" Said Yami and the black Bulls finish his sentence.

"WE SURPASS OUR LIMITS." Scream all the members of the Black Bulls harvesting their full power.

Fairy Tail was stun back about this group power. They didn´t know what to do next, of course Natus and Gajeel wanted to still fight but Makarov return to his normal size and speak now calm.

"I am terribly sorry for this young man. This kingdom had a crisis recently, so we tend to be very caution, the fact that I´m alive is a miracle at itself." Said Makarov with a few chuckles.

"He should be dead by now!" Said most of the guild. The Master had escape death multiple times.

"I apologize for that attack. As the master of Fairy Tail I took upon their actions, you should all be ashamed by that…" Said Makarov trying to give a quick apology.

"But master the idea was yours and…" Said Natsu remembering Makarov plan. But before anyone could give more good reason Makarov used his booming voice again.

"APOLOGIZE." Scream him.

"We are sorry." Said all Fairy Tail bowing apologetic.

"The old man got balls." Said Magna.

"Yeah, he seen like a cool guy." Said Asta.

"It´s ok old man. We all hate having outside guest stepping in our homes." Said Yami going near Makarov.

"Ha you got that right my young man. What is your name?"

"Yami sukehiro. Captain of the black Bulls."

"Well Sukehiro, welcome to Fairy Tail. Let´s welcome our guest brats." Said Makarov and the entire guild goes to compliment their guests.

"I´m very sorry for this. After the crisis we are a little bit protective at the moment." Said Mirajane.

"That´s ok. We also had ourselves our own little war and everybody in our kingdom is still a little shaken." Said Noelle.

"How about we introduced ourselves first." Said Finral and that's got people interested.

"Yeah this is kind cool way to everyone get to know us." Said Natsu.

"Who want to start?" Asked Finral.

'I…." Said Asta but Yami cuts him.

"I introduced them." Said Yami very direct and straight.

"_He is so direct."_ Thought most of Fairy Tail.

"Who of you want to be first?" Asked Yami to his members.

"I want ca…" Said Asta but Finral cuts him.

"Me first." Said Finral.

"Alright, Finral you start and then you introduce the rest." Said Yami not wanting to do that whole thing.

"Right. Hello there Fairy Tail, Finral Rolacase is my name and portals is my game."

"You said portals?' Asked Lucy

"Exactly my beautiful blonde." Said Finral making multiple portals appear in the guild make people amazed.

"Wow." Said most of the guildmates.

"I can only make portals to places that I already been through and that I can visualized on my head."

"Yeah Finral is the best way of transportation. Because he cost nothing." Said Yami.

'Thanks sir." Said Finral feeling insulted.

"You are saying that as long you look a place you can make a portal." Said Natsu wondering.

"Yes." Said Finral and Natsu immediately jumped at him.

"Finral you are the best." Said Natsu crying tears of happiness.

"What?" Asked Finral confuses.

"Please join Fairy Tail, because with you I will no longer have to suffer to go in those dawn trains. What do you say?' Said Natsu begging for Finral to join. And then he could become a member of team Natsu and no more trains!

"What is he deal?'' Asked Gauche.

"He has a weak stomach for transportation." Said Lucy all embarrassed.

"This isn´t manly." Said Elfman.

"The tall dude in white hair is right.'' Said Magna.

"Yeah Finral join us…" Said Happy joining in with Natsu.

"Well." Said Finral looking over on how many beautiful girls are in Fairy Tail. However,…

"What are thinking about?" Said the dark and scary voice of Yami behind Finral.

"Thanks for the offer but my heart and body are with the black bulls. For life." Said Finral scared of his captain and what the rest of the bulls might do to him.

"Oh crap." Said Natsu feeling down.

'Give up Natsu. You have to take the train." Said Erza.

"Yes man." Said Natsu.

"He is pathetic." Said Gauche.

"He is funny." Said Luck

"Alright next, this is Gordon Agrippa."

"Hello there." Said Gordon with his same tone of voice.

"_What a creepy guy."_ Thought most of the guild.

"He looks very dark and horrifying but he is a nice guy. If you can understand him." Said Finral.

"Is a pleasure to meet you all. I heard so much about the strongest guild in this kingdom and…" Said Gordon in very low and speed way of speaking. Leaving everyone confused.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Asked Gray.

Most members were afraid of Gordon but suddenly Wendy step forward. Still a little scared but still brave enough to talk with him.

"Well…is a pleasure to meet you Gordon-san. I hope we can…become friends?" Said Wendy a bit nervous.

"I would love, kind child." Said Gordon with a smile and Wendy grew one in her face too.

"Wendy stay back from him." Said Charla.

"Carla it is ok. He is friendly." Said Wendy now happy.

"How come Wendy understand him? I couldn´t understand nothing with that mumbling." Said Lucy not understanding

"Maybe a strong drink might help." Said Cana offering the blonde a bottle of Wine.

"Not now Cana." Said Lucy annoyed.

"He just want to make some friends. Come on lucy give the guy a chance." Said Natsu.

"Yeah.'' Said Happy

"He just wants to make friend's? Wait how come you understood him?'' Said Lucy confused on how Natsu was able to understand Gordon.

"Dragon Slayer ears. He may speak weird, but I can understand.'' Said him.

"Same here." Said Gajeel.

"Oh." Said Lucy surprised.

"Next one..." Said Finral looking at the Bulls.

"I…" Said Asta but Luck shoves him off.

"Me." Said Luck.

"Alright everybody this is Lucky Voltia. He is obsedd with fight." Said Finral and that immedicably peak Fairy Tail interest.

"Really." Said Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Elfman attention.

"Oh boy." Said some of the girls.

"Yeah Lucky is always looking for someone to spar, like all the time." Said Finral.

"You come to the right place. How about we fight right now." Said Natsu all fired up.

"I would love to." Said Luck with electricity in his hands.

"Alright." Said Natsu ready to brawl. But before Luck could go, Yami grabs him by the collar.

"Lucky you can fight later, after the introductions you can go all nuts." Said Yami still very calm.

"But captain." Said Luck

"I said later." Said Yami now in a more sinister tone.

'Oh man. Sorry guys we will have to wait." Said Lucky still smiling.

"It is ok. Hey Lucky, what is your magic?" Asked Natsu

"Lightning magic." Said Luck

"Lightning!" Said most of Fairy Tail.

"He is the perfect match to Laxus." Said Max.

'Who?" Asked Luck

"The big scary guy in the coat. He is known as the god of thunder." Said Jet pointing at Laxus with his bodyguards.

"God of thunder." Said Noelle a little taken back on how this guy looked scary.

"Oh boy." Said Magna seeing Luck all charged on. That meant one thing.

"I need to…fight." Said Luck making his electric boots.

"Wait is going on with his legs." Asked Lucy scared and in a blink of eye Luck was near Laxus face.

Vrooo

"Aaaaaah." Said most people taken back by that.

"So, you are the god of the thunder around here?" Asked Luck meeting Laxus

"Huh.." Said Laxus with no idea of who this kid was.

"Step away from the mighty Laxus." Said Freed.

"We the thunder Legion will take care of him." Said Evergreen.

"You know they are just getting him more people to beat.'' Said Bickslow.

"Lucky come back." Said Yami.

"We will talk later. Ok, bye." Said Luck going back to his team.

"Laxus are you ok?" Asked Freed.

'Yes, just…what is wrong with that kid?" Asked Laxus. Because he could feel, Luck was normal like the fight nutjobs like Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman.

"Ok so who is next..." Asked Finral looking at his team.

"Me..." Said Asta but Gauche pushed him away.

"Let´s get this over with." Said Gauche wanting this thing to be over with.

'Alright. Everyone this is Gauche Adlia. He is a bit brute, but he has a good heart."

'You just describe a typical mage in this kingdom." Said Makarov with a smile.

"I want to make very clear that I don´t care for any you." Said Gauche to all of Fairy Tail.

'_Well at least he is straight."_ Thought most mages.

"Anyway, I use mirror magic.'

"Mirror magic, this is fascinating." Said Levy

"How does it work?" Asked Lucy curious.

"He probably like to look at himself all the time. But with that face." Said Happy laughing at Gauche . That also got a laugh of Natsu.

"Alright cat you ask for it." Said Gauche making a mirror appear.

'Where did that come from?" Asked Natsu surprised.

'Reflect Ray." Said Gauche trying to kill Happy.

"AAAH. Natsu, Lucy save me." Said Happy taking comfort behind Natsu.

"Hey buddy that´s was a joke.'' Said Natsu

''Yeah Happy didn´t mean too." Said Lucy

"Whatever." Said Gauche with a grunt.

"I shall go next." Said Vanessa.

"Alright. Everyone this is Vanessa Enoteca one of our beauties." Said Finral.

'Hello boys." Said Vanessa with a wink and a pretty girl voice.

"Oh man." Said most of the pervert man in the guild who were already red and with nose bleeds.

"Is a pleasure to meet so many new faces." Said Vanessa.

"What is your magic Vanessa-san?" Asked Wendy

"Oh, you are so cute. What is your name?" Asked Vanessa pinching Wenddy checks.

"Wendy." Said her all in pain.

'Well Wendy, I assume thread magic that makes me able to use and manipulate any kind of thread in combat." Said her showing off her thread.

'And is thread a useful weapon." Asked Natsu with a laugh.

"Well let´s see." Said Vanessa trapping Natsu on net of threads

'Aaaaha." Said Natsu falling on the ground and failing to walk on or break free.

"What do you think now pinky?" Asked Vanessa.

"No problem, I will burn theses in a second." Said Natsu trying to burn off the threads but Vanessa also shut of his mouth.

"I don´t think so." Said her with a laugh.

After that all of Fairy Tail was laughing at Natsu misfortune.

"Hey, check it out, is a fish salamander." Said Gajeel with a laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha." Said most of the guild.

'He is too spicy to eat." Said Happy with a mock voice.

'You guys are so cruel." Said Natus with tears.

"Relax Natsu." Said Vanessa making the thread disappear.

"Alright next…" Said Finral looking at his group and saw a tiny woman hiding behind captain Yami.

"No, no, no," Pled Grey to not be introduced.

"This is Grey." Said Finral as Yami back off and Grey was fulled exposed to Fairy Tail.

"No, finral sama." Said her all shy.

"You have someone called Grey too!" Said Lucy with a smile.

"What a coincidence." Said Gray with a laugh.

Most of the people saw Grey trembling and look back and forth.

"What is wrong with her?" Asked Erza.

"Please stop looking at me." Said Grey covering her face.

"What." Said most of fairy tail super confused.

"Well you see Grey is…" Said Vanessa trying to explain Grey in the best way but Gauche beat her to it.

"The shyest person on earth." Said Gauche.

"Yeah." Agreed most of the Black Bulls.

"Ok, so how is this gonna work?" Asked Makarov a little confused.

Grey wanted to do the best for her squad, so she picked her Grimorie. Very shyly touched Lucy and them transform.

Puff

"This is better." Said Grey( Luyc)

"What!" Said most of the guild in shock.

"What is this…" Asked Wendy.

"Transformation magic?' Said Mirajane all curious now.

"Exaclty. I am able to transform as long I touch and look at somebody." Said Grey (Lucy) now more open and freer to speak normal.

"Hey she now Lucy." Said Natsu with a smile looking at two lucys.

"This Grey seen kind interesting." Said Mirajane with her siblings.

'You right big sis. Think what we can introduce to her." Said Elfaman.

"Finally, we can talk with someone about transformation that is not us." Said Lisanna all excited.

"Hey I have a question?" Asked Grey (Lucy).

"What is it?" Asked Lucy.

"Does all the girls in this kingdom have breast bigger than their head." Asked Grey (Lucy) grabbing on her new breasts.

"Whaaat." Said Lucy all embarrassed.

"Hey look she is acting just like Lucy." Said Happy laughing.

"No, she is not. And stop touching my boobs" Said Lucy all angry.

"Well technically this is my body, so I am touching myself. He He he." Said Grey (Lucy) smirking looking at this now body.

'This Grey is fun." Said Happy

'Yeah more than our own Gray." Said Natsu.

"Hey." Said Gray irritated.

"What is going on? And why she is acting like that? Didn´t you guys said she is super shy." Said Lucy all red and confused.

"Yes, in her normal form, but after transforming Grey is all of crazy." Said Asta.

"Man, this shirt is tight. Should I take off?" Asked Grey (Lucy) talking in a dirty girl voice.

"Yes." Said many men.

"Nooo." Said Lucy crying of humiliation.

"I´m kidding, I don´t know why but see you nervous is so much fun.'' Said Grey (Lucy) laughing at the normal Lucy cost.

"She is right." Said Magna who was also laughing at the blonde.

'Why me?" Said Lucy all sad.

"Man, it sucks to be her." Said Noelle.

"There. I´m Gordon happy." Said Grey now becoming Gordon.

'A little bit." Said Lucy with a smile in her face.

"Moving on, this gentleman in the red hair is Zora Idealea."

"What up you lunatic." Said Zora.

"He looks all weird." Said Gajeel.

"I say he looks awesome." Said Natsu.

"I wouldn´t be around this one if I were you Wendy. He seen…." Said Charla to her master but Zora heard everything.

"I´m not deaf cat. If you wanna insult me do it now, I have stuff do it." Said him

"Sorry for that Zora-san, Charla is…." Said Wendy feeling bad for Charla, but Zora cut her off.

"Is alright kid, I don´t care for what a sassy cat thinks." Said him.

"How rude of you." Said Charla.

"Hey man, don´t go around talking bash of our guildmates." Said Natsu.

"You right, my bad. And a sign of our new friendship I present with this." Said Zora tossing something to Natsu face.

"What is this?" Said Natsu looking at what appear to beetle. One second later the beetles released a horrible smell

Buuuu

"Aaaaahh." Screamed many people who was startled by that smell.

"Ok who farted?" Asked Gaejeel.

"My nose is burning." Said Wendy

"What the hell was that man." Said Natsu wimping in pain of that smell.

"Ha is a striking bug. I carry then around to mess with people." Said Zora with a smirk.

"Not cool.'' Said Lucy with a tear in her eyes.

"Say the lunatics who try to attack us." Said Zora.

"He got a point." Say Yami to his red-haired mage

"Well if all pansy can´t handle this smell, it means you guys are not strong." Said Zora.

"We are the strongest guild in Fiore. Go ahead throw more bugs at us." Said Natsu full of pride.

"Sure." Said Zora ready to throw more bugs but Yami and Makarov stopped him

"FORGET IT ABOUT." Scream the two masters.

"Alright you two old farts I stop. If you weirdos are curious, I use Ash Magic."

"You use Ash" Asked Freed

"Yeah so what?" Said Zora.

"Is just a weird type of magic to be used on." Said Laxus.

"I show you." Said Zora preparing his grimoire.

"A book again." Said Levy curious about that book.

"Zora don´t waste your magic with petty argument. Save for something big." Said Yami to his underling.

"Sure boss." Said Zora going back to his group.

"That guy is messed up." Said Gray.

"Like anybody here is sane." Said Macao.

"Me next." Said Charmy jumping up and down excited.

"Alright, everyone this little cute is our great Charmy."

"Hello Fairy Tail." Said her.

"Oh, she is so cute." Said Lisanna

"She must a very thought child if she made this far.'' Said Lucy looking at Chibi Charmy.

"Child, I´m 19 years old you bunch of fairest." Said her.

"WHAT!" Scream most of the guild in shock.

"You are 19?'Asked Cana.

"You look so…. young." Said Lucy trying to find the best words.

"Yeah I know jealous." Said Charmy striking a pose.

"I´m not." Said Lucy.

"I bet you are, you already look so much older than me." Said Charmy.

"Are you calling me an old person." Asked Lucy all irritated.

"Well she is a fast leaner." Said Chamry with a smirk insulting Lucy.

"Ha Ha Ha." Laugh must of the Bulls and Fairy Tail while Lucy sunk.

"Why everyone like to make fun of that beautiful blonde?" Asked Finral.

"'Maybe she is their laughing stock?" Said Gauche not feeling bad for her.

"Probably." Said Vanessa.

"Alright Chamry what kind magic do you use?" Asked Makarov.

"Cotton magic."

"Cotton.'' Asked Bickslow. confused.

"How is cotton is gonna be useful in battle, ein?" Asked Gajeel.

"Like this." Said Charmy making some of her sheep's appear.

"Tadaaa." Said her all proud.

"Beet" Said most of the server sheeps

"Where did thoses sheeps come from!" Asked Natsu in shock alongside most of Fairy Tail.

"They are mine. I made them and they only answer to me." Said her all proud and bossy.

"Is kkind similar to celestial magic in a sense." Said Lucy interested.

"And what do you ask for them to do ?' Asked Erza.

"Sheep's, make me something."

Fairy Tail watch in fascination the sheep. They were walking and moving almost like normal person but with an acceleration and speed really impressive. They had picked some rest of meat, rice, shrimps and other stuff that most people had left in their plates and decide to make into a big meal for charmy. In a few second, they present their master with a huge bowl of food with many kinds of meat.

"Oh, thank you." Said Chamry eating a bowl of meats.

"Wow, those sheep cook?" Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I need to keep fed to make sure to use my spells. They usually cook but when the situation is serious I have them fighting." Said Chamry still eating.

"How bad can be to be punched by a sheep?" Asked Wakaba.

"Very bad." Said Finral remembering training with Charmy.

'Whoa that was good." Said Chamry finishing the bowl in seconds.

"She already finished." Said Wendy surprised.

"That was like two seconds." Said Mirajane impressed. She even cleaned the bowl, much differ from Natsu.

"Honestly she will be sick with this way of eating.' Said Charla.

"Maybe she has no stomachache or some kind food poising. "Said Lily

"She could eat us." Said Happy all terrified

"Don´t go around giving her that idea." Said Charla all irritated.

"Man, these people are crazier than we expected." Said Gray

"Are you scared stripper to be beaten by one of them?'' Asked Gajeel.

"No, I´m sure we can beat all of them." Said Gray with smirk.

"Maybe we can all fight." Said Gajeel interested in fighting some forefinger.

"I hope so, but in a more good way than just Natsu starting this." Said Gajeel.

"Ok who is next;" Asked Finral looking at his friends.

"Is time for my introduction." Said Magna feeling like a boss.

"_What a loser."_ Thought many mages.

"Alright. This is Magna swinn, a bit of a punk but a really good fighter and rebellious guy."

"What the deal ein Fairy Tail ?" Said magna

"That guy seen like a douche." Said Cana looking at him.

"Let me show you all how a Magic Knight introduce himself to the most manly way." Said mAGNA

"Huh." Thought most of Fairy Tail. The way that he speak reminds everyone of somebody.

'Hey, I am very different person that this dork." Said Elfman.

"Behold my fire magic." Said Magna making some fire balls.

'Whoa fire balls." Said Wendy impressed.

"Hey Natsu, you can tag along with this guy.'' Said Happy.

"Yeah right. Hey Magna, throw one at me." Said Natsu wanint to tastes thoses fireballs.

"Sure, dude your funeral." Said Magna tossing a fire ball at Natsu, but he pinky haired mage catcher it.

"Got it." Said Natsu eating the ball like a apple

"HE IS EATING FIRE." Said Asta in horror alongside most of the Black Bulls.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?' Asked Noelle.

"I WANNA FIGHT HIM NOW!" Said Luck

"When we introduce ourselves, we explain." Said Natsu cleaning his mouth.

"Alright weird way but ok." Said Yami looking not interest but he was really curious about all that way. Not even the Vermillions could do this kind way.

"Man, this is good. Thanks for the food there." Said Natsu with a burp.

"Don´t eat my magic. This isn´t a manly way to demonstrate to show off." Said Magna.

"Elfman…" Said Lisanna looking at her older brother.

"Don´t you dare little sister." Said him all irritated.

"Well I guess this is my turn." Said Noelle stepping forward.

"_Keep calm Noelle. You are royalty and they are bunch of crazy foreigners. You can do this…" _Thought her not realizing that she was just standing there totally weird.

"Is she ok?" Asked Lucy with asset.

"I guess so?" Said Finral.

"Noelle. Noelle. Nolle!" Said Asta repeat finally getting the Silva attention.

"What are you doing Dorkasta?" Asked her.

"You froze before you present yourself.' Said Asta. Noelle then got a little embarrassed but then got back up.

"I didn´t froze. I was just…thinking what should I say." Said her flipping her ponytails.

"Little miss spoil.'' Said Gajeel with a grunt.

"What a scared little girl." Said Evergreen

"Indeed she doesn't stand a chance here." Said Bickslow.

"I´m Noelle Silva. Keep the name in mind, in our kingdom I am important. I use water magic."

"Water magic." Said Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, someone you can talk too." Said Lisanna. Most would think that as a good thing, Juvia only imanige other stuff.

'_Could work a friendship between Juvia and Noelle-sama?"_ Thought Juvia but then she saw her beloved Gray.

"_No, she might be another love rival for my Gray-sama. Juvia must show she is better than foreigner girl. Although…."_ Thought Juvia seeing Noelee blushing looking at Asta.

"_She is blushing just by looking at this boy. Juvia lover is safe and love is in the air."_ Thought Juvia all happy that her beloved as still her.

"What is wrong with her?" Asked Noelle looking at the very disturbed Juvia.

"Juvia tends to…fantasies a lot?" Said Lucy with a sweat in her head.

"I believe she is thinking that you gonna steal Gray from her?' Said Erza.

"Grey…" Said Noelle looking at their team Grey.

"No, your Grey our Gray." Said Lucy.

"Who is he?' Asked Noelle.

"That guy.' Said Lucy pointing at the dark-haired mage.

"Uhh...pass." Said Noelle rejecting the boy.

'What." Said Gray surprised.

"Check it out. Gray got dumped in one second. Ha Ha ha'' Said Natsu mocking him, while most of the guild laugh it.

"look who is talking. Most of you don´t even have a crush." Said Gray all red.

"Don´t worry Gray-sama. You all have juvia by your side." Said Juvia hugging his arm.

"Well…." Said Gray all red.

'Dammit someone already got that beautiful blue haired girl." Said Finral with tears.

"Stop perving around people you don´t even know." Said Gauche.

"Is this all your member…" Asked Makarov.

"Uh." Said Yami looking at his squad. Almost everyone was showed except for….

"ME YOU FORGOT ME." Scream Asta all mad.

"Alright. Well this is Asta, he is one our newest member alongside Noelle. He is very energetic, shouts a lot…like all the time. But he is a very good kid." Said Finral.

"IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL FAIRY TAIL." Said Asta bowing in a respectful way.

'He is kind nice." Said Erza.

"Yeah, and cute. Check those muscles. I want a piece of that." Said Cana now drunk.

"Cana behave." Said Mirajane.

"He was the fiery sprit that most mage from Fiore tends to have." Said Makarov with a smile looking at Asta.

'Hey Asta, you didn´t say what your magic is." Said Asta.

"Oh well..." Said Asta a little nervous, he didn´t wanna reveal that he didn´t have any magic. But Yami cut him to it.

"Just show the sword kid." Said Yami.

"Alright." Said Asta revealing his grimoire

"The book again." Said Levy surprised and then Asta revealed his giant sword.

"Tadda."

"The giant sword came back." Said Gajeel.

"So that your magic. Sword magic." Said Erza.

"That's got a name." Said Asta excited.

"The kid is complicated." Said Yami wanting to stop the questions.

"Alright." Said Erza with a sweat in her head.

"Finral aren't you forgetting something?" Said Yami with a feral voice to his portal boy for not having introduced him.

"Oh yeah. Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail, we left the best for last. We are to show you all our great leader. The king of darkness, the powerhouse bull, the man who never stop to break barrier. The captain of the Black Bulls Yami Sukehiro." Said Finral building up Yami.

"What up." Said Yami as simple as that. But that explanation was enough to make the Fairy Tail mages impressed.

"Woooo."

"Is true. I can sense tremendous amount of magic from him just from here." Said Erza feeling shaken by the power of that man.

'He must be hell of strong." Said Gajeel with a smirk. That guy looked like a real fighter.

"I gonna fight him." Said Natsu.

"2 seconds he kicks your ass." Said Gray with a smirk.

"What! After I defeat Acnalogia you think I can lose to that?" Asked Natsu.

"Technically all the dragon slayer defeat Acnalogia, so you have to share the win. And second you still lose to Lacus and Gildarts despite defeating way stronger guys. So, keep simple Natsu." Said Lucy pointed the facts about Natsu ´wins´´;

"I hate when you use smart words Lucy." Said Natsu all sad.

"I do what I can." Said Lucy with a glee in her face.

"Nice to meet you all. Especially you Sukehiro." Said Makarov with a smile.

'The pleasure is mine Gramps." Said Yami.

"So, is this all your members?" Asked Makarov.

"Oh no we have two more. But…they are in our headquarters." Said yami referring to Henry and Secré who was still in Nero form.

'I see." Said Makarov catching something off.

While the Bulls were chatting with some people, Wendy caught her eyes in the bird that lied in Asta head.

"Uh.' Said Asta seeing Wendy staring at him.

''It´s you." Said Wendy in surprised.

"What." Said Asta confused.

'Asta do you know her?' Asked Magna.

"No. I…" Said Asta very confused.

'Wendy what's wrong?'' Asked Lucy.

'This bird. I encounter him earlier today; I gave him some food and then he fly away." Said Wendy seeing Nero.

"Oh, you meet Nero." Said Asta.

'Nero?" Asked Natsu, Wendy, Lucy.

"That's kind a good name for a bird." Said Lucy.

"This the bird that pick me after I showed care. Why he did that?' Said Erza with tears in her eyes.

"Because you hug him with your armor." Said Charla.

"What. Nonsenses, Nero would never harm someone. Unless is me...he loves to pick me." Said Asta remembering all those times Nero picked at him.

'Because you deserve you moron." Said Noelle.

''He looks cute." Said Lucy

"Yeah. Pretty nice." Said Natsu petting the bird.

Over there Happy was prepare do to something.

"Happy what are you doing?" Asked Lily.

"I´m going to scare the bird." Said Happy.

'Why?" Asked Charla.

"Because it would be fun. Cats love to mess with birds." Said Happy ready to mess with the bird.

"Hey Natsu." Said Happy to his partner.

"What happy?" Asked Natsu and his cat jump in surprised in direction of Nero.

"Happy attack." Jump Happy.

"Happy, what are you doing?' Asked Lucy in surprised.

"Nero!" Said Asta trying to protect the bird. However, a smoke transformation happen.

Puff

A smoke happen and then suddenly a girl with black hair, horns, red eyes was standing there and holding happy by his collar. That transformation scared the hell of everyone of Fairy Tail.

"WHAAAAT" Said most of the members.

"If you ever try to do that to me again, I swear I will deliver you over to CHamry." Said Secré very calmly and cold.

"What?'' Said Happy all scared.

"Hey Charmy, have had cat meat. I hear is good."

"Really." Said Charmy drooling looking at Happy like a wild beast.

"AAAAAAAHHH." Scream Happy flying away.

"This is so annoying." Said Secré with no patience.

"What…." Said Lucy taken back by this revelation.

"You…were a person?" Asked Wendy in total shock.

'Yes, when I was in the market I was the same bird that you took care." Said Secré.

"I knew it. That bird was not trustworthy." Said Charla.

"Would shut up you noise cat. I got a bunch of back pain and you don´t see me complaining." Said Secré still with back problems.

"Back problems…so you mean." Said Erza remembering hugging Nero.

"Yes you." Said Secré matching toward Erza and grabbing her check.

"Who hugs a bird wearing an armor? Do you have any idea how was to fly back home? Answer me?'' Scream Secré demanding apologies.

"I am sorry.'' Said Erza crying.

Fairy Tail only jaw dropped of that action. One of their strongest members, who once their Guild master was being tortured by pinch checks.

"What." Said most of the members.

'She is pretty much crushing Erza." Said Romeo.

"That girls is really scary!" Said Lucy.

"She is gonna pin my chin." Said Happy super afraid of Secré.

'That's enough." Said Yami and Makarov stopping the two.

'I know that what Erza did was wrong, but you don´t need to humiliate her?" Asked Makarov. Only he could embarrass his kids.

"He is right bird girl. Come back to us.'' Said Yami.

"Fine I will be in my human form." Said Secré.

"So…you´re Nero right?' Asked Wendy trying to act social.

"As a bird I go by nero but in human I prefer Secré."

'Secré that's a beautiful name." Said Wendy.

"So, you only have transformation magic?" Asked Natsu.

"No, I also use locking magic. It allow me to open doors and spells. Is nothing good."

"Nothing good. That's awesome." Said Natsu surprising Secré.

'Yeah with that magic you don´t need to worry about keys." Said Wendy.

"Yeah you could crash at anybody place." Said Natsu.

"Like they do with mine." Said Lucy all angry.

"Excuse do you also have the book?" Asked Levy.

"What book?" Asked Secré.

"This is weird spell book that you all seen to be carrying around for some reason." Said Levy remembering most of the time that the Black bulls wizard used spell they had a book in front of them...

"Oh, you mean our grimoires." Said Asta.

"Grimoires?" Said most of the Fairy Tail mages.

''Oh, we saw that you guys don´t have that." Said Noelle.

"You foreigner are really weird you know that." Said Magna with a laugh.

''Better watch your mouth punk." Said Gajeel all piss.

"Well we need theses book. Otherwise we could be official mages." Said Gauche.

"Official mages." Asked Lucy honestly interested.

"Well this a little complicate but the Grimoire is…" Said Finral but Yami decide to give the whole explanation.

"Is the very proof that you are a wizard. At our kingdom when you turn 15 the grimoire choses you. There you can learn more magic that are far advance of your magic natural ability. I´m talking about you knowing about spells that you didn´t even know. Those books are a big deal, is nothing for you to throw away." Explained Yami. Most of the Fairy Tail mages were astounding about this magical object.

"Wow." Said most of the mages.

"I wanna a grimoire." Said Lucy kind interested.

"I wanna read it. I must read." Sid Levy with red checks and ready to read like there is no tomorrow.

'Calm there shrimp. You are getting all fired up." Said Gajeel holding Levy.

"Can I use one of yours?" Asked Natsu to Gauche.

'Back off. When the grimoire choses you he only works for you." Said Gauche.

"That so interesting. In all my years I heard of many magical devices and other wonders, but unfortunately I never seen one in person." Said Makarov.

"We can show you all our Grimoires." Said Asta and then the rest of the Black Bulls show their Grimoires.

"There." Said Noelle.

'So cool." Said Levy and Lucy seeing those books.

"They are also personalized." Said Mirajane seeing that most of the Grimoire showed their users characteristics.

"Man, this is so incredible." Said Lisanna.

'Hey Asta, your Grimoire is so beat up and kind hard to see." Said Natsu seeing Asta Grimoire.

"Oh yeah, my Grimoire is pretty old and was once of someone who lived a long time ago." Said Asta remembering that this was once Litch grimoire.

"Really?" Asked Natsu.

From there Secré was observing the conversation.

"_Is better for us that they learn about the five-leaf grimoire. The last thing we need is they thinking he is a devil or something" _Thought her.

"Hey, I also see that most your grimoire has a lead clover with three leaf's." Said Lucy observing that most of the books had the three leaves.

"What's up with that?'' Asked Gray.

"Oh, is a costume with our kingdom. Each grimoire has a type. The most common is the three leaves grimoire represents faith, hope and love." Said Finral.

"Wow." Said most mages.

"There is the most rare that is the four leaves that gives the user good luck and incredible power." Said Vanessa.

"I bet I would a be four leaves." Said Natsu with a smirk.

'You no chance. I will be the four leaves." Said Gray bumping heads with Natsu.

"You two couldn´t even be a two leaves. I can be the four leaves." Said Gajeel.

"Enough." Said Lucy beating the three.

"I know someone with a four leave Grimoire." Said Asta.

"You know Asta. Who?" Asked Natsu fully curious.

"My brother/rival Yuno.'' Said Asta thinking about his brother.

"Yuno?" Said Lucy.

"What is his magic?'' Asked Natsu.

"Wind magic, and he is really powerfull. He outranks me and we start at the same time." Said Asta.

"He sounds an interest guy. If I met him, I am chagelling him." Said Natsu really wanting to fight this Yuno.

"Does he always challenge everyone?" Asked Noelle all annoyed of this routine.

'Natsu doens´t stop until he beats everybody." Said Happy.

"This is annoying as hell." Said Lucy with a sign.

"I also would like to meet your brother Asta-sama." Said Wendy interest in meeting someone who had incredible wind magic.

"Oh, thank you…" Said Asta trying to remember the girls name.

"Wendy Marvell."

"Right Wendy. I bet Yuno also would love to meet you all. Also, Mimosa, Klaus, Leopold and the rest of my friends." Said Asta making Wendy smile.

"Well you introduce your brats. So is appropriated I introduce my also." Said Makarov.

"This is your guild old man." Said Yami with a laugh.

"Charming. Alright who wanna start ?" Said Makarov looking at his group of brats.

**So yeah. I´m stopping here, I originally had more but it was too long. Next chapter is the Fairy Tail members introduction. They will not talk about Acnalogia or some of the recent events. Prepare to more interactions.**


	4. Introducing the Faires

"Master we already meet Asta and Noelle so you can begin with us." Said Lucy.

"They also know me. So, I can let it pass." Said Happy all full of himself.

"Sure Happy." Said Lucy with a laugh

"This cat is al full of himself." Said Yami with sweat drop. With no respect for Happy

"Yeah, start with the best." Said Natsu with a smirk.

'You suck Natsu." Said most of Fairy Tail

"Alright. These two are Natsu Dragnell and Lucy Heartfillia."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Lucy with a wink.

"Hey there." Said Natsu with a thumbs up.

"Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and Lucy is celestial mage." Said Makarov. Those two types of mage pick the interest of the Magic Knights.

"What are those?" Asked Asta.

'My magic can destroy dragons." Said Asta all confident.

'What." Said all the Black Bulls in shock, including Gauche, Zora and Gordon. While Yami stayed quiet.

"That means you can actually slay dragosn?'' Asked Asta all chipper and high curios. He never imagined that a dragon could exist. Demons yes, but not dragons.

"I wanna fight a dragon, now." Said Luck al red of excitement.

"Do you think dragon meat is tasty?" Asked Charmy.

"Yeah and I´m not the only one here." Said Natsu looking over Gajeel and Wendy.

'What do you mean?" Asked Noelle.

"You will see." Said Natsu

'And what a celestial mage does?" Asked Natsu.

"Open gates caninus Plue." Said Lucy activating a spell and then Plue appear in front of the Black Bulls.

'Puu." Said the little snow creature.

"What!" Said the Black Bulls in pure shock in seeing that weird creature.

"What a cute thing." Said Noelle

"Yes. He is my pet Plue. We celestial mages have these celestial keys that allow us to call up the spirit in their own world to assist us in battle." Said Lucy showing off some of her keys.

"This is so cool Lucy" Said Asta all excited with full stars in his eyes.

"While thank you Asta." Said Lucy with a smile.

"Call a big Spirit so I can fight." Said Luck

'Huh." Said Lucy not knowing how to react to those request. At least they weren´t asking for a sexy spirit.

"Stop stealing the attention Lucy.'' Said Levy.

"Yeah we also wanna introduce ourselves." Said Max.

"Sorry guys." Said Lucy stepping out.

"Ok who is next?" Asked Makarov looking at his brats.

"Us.'' Said the Stauss siblings

"Those are the Strauss siblings. Older sister Mirajane, brother Elfman and little sister Lisanna. Their specialty are transforming magic." Said Makarov.

"Is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Mirajane with a smile

"Let us give a manly welcome." Said Elfman showing off his muscles.

"Is nice to meet foreigners." Said Lisanna;

"Transformation magic?" Said Noelle.

"Yes. We three are well trained in the art of transformation." Said Mirajane as a proud big sis.

"Look Grey people for you to befriend." Said Vanessa looking at Grey who was now as Gordon.

"Well…" Said Gordon (Grey) not knowing how to react to other people who also could transform as her.

'We can discuss later." Said Lisanna to her.

Grey looked at the group of siblings and saw on how happy they were together. She wishes that her family was like that. She then went to the group and touch Mirajane forehead, transforming into her.

"I will glad listen to you all." Said Mirajane (Grey).

"Two big sister." Said Elfman in horror.

"Calm down big guy, I´m Grey." Said Mirajane (Grey) making a few faces.

"And I´m your sister.' Said the real Mirajane with a smile.

"Good. Next how about some of our best warrior. The great Titania Erza Scarlet." Said Makarov introducing one of his greatest members.

"Is an honor meet you all black Bull." Said Erza bowing in respect.

"She is so pretty." Said Finral all red.

"She look strong." Said Vanessa looking at her.

"_I can sense a huge amount of magic coming from her. This is not mana but dawn this one is powerful.'_ Thought Yami checking out Erza. He felt that she could even been magic knight Capitan level.

'You look so cool Erza-san." Said Asta seeing on how awesome Erza looked.

'Well Asta in Fairy Tail we tend to see everyone as family. Including our guest." Said Erza hugging Asta to her ironed armor.

"Ouch." Said Asta in pain.

"Asta.' Said Noelle and Magna all worried.

"I guess she always forget to take of that armor.' Said Secré with a sweat in her head.

"Oh man." Said Zora with a laugh.

"What is your magic?" Asked Charmy.

"Spatial magic.' Said Erza all proud

"Really?" Asked Vanessa with a raised eyebrow.

"I have many variations of armors and weapons and I am not afraid to strike down my enemies." Said Erza with a very cold and powerful voice. Impressing most of the Black Bulls.

"She seen cool." Said Asta.

'She is scary." Said Noelle.

"Yes, Erza is something fierce." Said Lucy with a laugh. Erza accept that complement with a smile.

"Now let me introduce to some of my other kids. For example: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox." Said Makarov introducing some of his most famous members.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Gray.

"Juvia is grateful to meet foreigner." Said Juvia bowing

"Are any of you punks good at fighting." Said Gajeel looking bored.

"He seen cool." Said Finral looking at Gray.

"Is that girl speaking in the third person?' Asked Noelle all confused.

"What with that metal dude?" Asked Magna.

"Anyway. Gray use Ice make magic, that mean he can make many objects with ice." Said Makarov

"A kind weak magic." Said Gauche with a scoff. Gray decided to shut that guy off.

"Ice make battle ax." Said Gray making a huge battle ax. Impressing most of the bulls.

"How about it now. You weirdo." Said Gray with a smirk and threating Gauche.

"Great you can make an axe. Your parents must be proud of you." Said Gauche preparing his mirror to attack.

'Juvia is always proud of Gray-sama." Said Juvia hugging Gray in the shoulder, making the ice mage all embarrassed.

'Oh is she is your girlfriend ?" Asked Vanessa.

'No." Said Gray.

'Yes." Said Juvia with heart eyes.

"Is complicated." Said Gray still not sure how to be in his relationship with Juvia.

"Juvia here use water magic. She is so skilled that she can turn her body into water. Said Makarov.

"Really." Said both Yami, Gauche and Gordon very impressed.

"Yes. Juvia has trained more than enough to guaranteed that her figure can be turned into the purest water.'' Said Juvia all proud.

'Reflect Ray." Said Gauche. His change his mirror attention to Juvia. His ray was going to hit her.

'Gauche-senpai no.'' Said Asta in horror alongside most of the bulls. However, the most shock was that the Ray passed out Juvia, her body was really water.

"See no harm." Said Juvia all proud of her habiity.

"Next time gives a warning there buddy." Said Gray poiting the battle axe to Gauche face.

"Put some clothes you pervert." Said Gauche not carrying for that, but the fact that Gray was almost nude in front of them. He need to protect his sister from perverts like him.

"What!" Said Gray seeing that he was only in underwear.

'AAAH." Said most of the Black Bulls in shock.

"How dare you expose yourself in front of your guest !" Scream Noele punching Gray right the stomach.

"Gray-sama.'' Said Juvia crying over her lover.

"Well is true that was going to happen someday." Said Gajell with a laugh seeing Noelle beating Gray even more, before the bulls could restrain her. Fairy Tail just watch Gray get betten up by Noelle, it was too much fun to see.

"Noelle calm down." Said Asta.

"Stop hitting him." Said Finral.

'I got say. That Juvia girl scored girl." Said Vanessa with some red checks getting out Gray body.

"He is not dreamy as my Yuno but he is close." Said Charmy thinking of her prince.

'Why are you naked?' Scream Noelle all red.

"I´m not naked I´m wearing my underwear. And is a stupid habit of mine, my ice magic has to have my body in contact with the weather around me, so I need to strip down all the time."

'That's make sense." Said Asta and Magna.

'In a way." Asked Noelle. But all that discussion of Gray being almost naked was throwed out when Gajell tossed a cup at their guest.

'In what world?" Asked Finral surprised.

"Hey, do you all forget about me?' Scream Gajeel all grumpy for being reject attention.

"Oh, sorry there Gajeeel-senpai." Said Asta bowing out of respect.

"Senpai huh. You are an ok kiss asser." Said Gajeel with a smirk,

"Gajeel here is on the same level of magic as Natsu. However instead of fire he uses metal." Said Makarov.

"Yes. I have metal attacks and they are pretty stronger compared to salamander." Said Gajeel pointing at Natsu.

'What did you say rusty breath?" Asked Natsu

"You wanna fight?" Said Gajeel ready to rumble.

'Yes." Said Natsu.

'Not now." Said Makarov all grump and booming.

"Sorry gramps." Said both boys.

"Don´t piss off the old man." Said Yami with a laugh

"What about me?" Asked Lily being near Gajeel.

"A talking cat again." Said Asta pointing at Lily with excitement.

"But this one has a more deep and booming voice." Said Noelle kind creep out. He wasn´t as cute as Happy.

"He sound way cooler than that blue one." Said Magna.

"Hey." Said Happy all sad.

"That's my partner PanterLily but you can just call him Lily." Said Gajeel

'Is a pleasure to meet you all Black Bulls." Said Lily in respect.

"He is so polite. You must be a huge deal with the ladies. I´m right?" Said Vanessa going closer to Lily and doing some kind bad girl talk.

'Well... huh. I tend to…" Said Lily all red.

"Ha Lily can´t talk to a girl." Said Gajeel with a laugh.

"Better than you. Aren´t you supposed to marry someone?" Asked Lily. That made both Gajeel and Levy red.

"Shut up, if you still want to eat those kiwis." Said Gajeel all grumpy.

"How nice they are.'' Said Firnal with a sweat.

"Let me see. Who is next "? Asked Makarov looking at his kids.

"Master." Said Wendy coming to him alongside Charla.

"Oh yes. This little cutie is Wendy Marvell and her companion Charla. Wendy also has the same type of magic as Natsu and Gajeel but she uses wind instead."

"Is nice to meet you all." Said Wendy bowing.

"Oh, she is so cute." Said Noelle.

'She doesn't even close to Marie." Said Gauche looking at a picture of Marie and instantly nose bleeding.

"She is so friendly that she wanted to be friends with me. I like her." Said Gordon in his whisper.

"_She seen so young, but I can feel promise in her.'_ Thought Yami looking at the little girl.

"You have the same type of magic as NAtsu and Gajell?" Asked Asta very close to Wendy face.

"Huh…" Said Wendy all embarrassed and red, not knowing on how to respond to the newcomer.

'You are so cool Wendy." Said Asta all excited which led to a big smile on wendy.

'Well thanks Asta-sama." Said Wendy

"Polite. That's new." Said Zora checking out the little girl.

'Wendy don´t be so close to this people. I still haven't trust them.' Said Charla all protective.

'Another talking cat." Said Asta all excited seeing Charla, while the exceed on gives him a disapproval face.

"And a rude one in that.' Said Secré.

Charla then role her eyes into Secré direction.

"I figure you were a very particular bird so I didn't trust in you. Glad that you decide to leave." Said Charla still all protective and kind rude. Kind setting something off in Secré.

'If my back wouldn´t hurt so much because of that redhead. I would done something to you." Said her all pissed at the exceed.

"How dare she threaten my Charla.'' Said Happy all angry.

"You two are not even dating." Said Lily pointing the facts..

"How about we talk as someone of your own size.' Said Charla doing her transformation magic. Which led her to become like a normal girl at Wendy age, although with cat ears and a tail.

'Much better.'' Said her all proud of her new form.

The Black bulls were now with her jaws in the floor, almost making holes.

"What…" Said the Bulls in shock.

"She turned into a human?' Said Finral pointing at the new girl, still with a blush.

"That's doesn´t make any sense. Cats can't´…" Said Asta all confused but Charla cuts him off.

"I´m not a cat I am a exceed alongside happy and Lily. This is just some transformation magic; I have to admit is nice to walk around and release some magic." Said Charla.

'But you still have a tail." Said Secré potting at her obvious tail.

The two girls stared at each other like they were rivals.

'Nice horns." Said Charla with a smirk.

'Nice ears." Said Secré all emotionless.

"ok let´s settle this down." Said Wendy all worried at this time. Sometimes Charla can be a little overprotective sometimes.

"Gramps continue with the introductions." Said Natsu wanting the rest of the guild to be represented.

'Right. Let see. Oh, here is the always informed Shadow gear team: Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. Levy here uses Solid Script magic: she can create an word in the air and them make solid to the her enemies. Jet use speed magic and Droy use plant magic."

''Any question in relation to the kingdom the team Shadow gear is very help to assist you all Black Bulls." Said Levy with a smile.

"That's our Levy." Said both Jet and Droy.

'Wow they are amazing." Said Asta all animated.

'They seen nice." Said Vanessa.

'What a bunch of nerds." Said Zora insulting the team with not a care.

"We heard you." Said the team shadow gear.

"Gramps how about the most powerful team in the guild next." Said Freed with a hint of high pride in his voice. Makarov only lets a laugh and focus on his grandsom team.

'Alright you crazy kids. Those are the Raijin Tribe. Lead by my own grandson Laxus Dreyar. He uses lightning magic in the same style as Natsu is with fire, Gajeel is with steal and Wendy is with wind. Also, there is Fried Justine who uses dark Scripture that allows him to write runes in the air. Evergreen who uses fairy magic which allow her to produce a peculiar substance from her body and also Stone eyes when she removes her glasses, she can turn peoples into stone. And finally, Bickslow who uses human possession magic; which allow him to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes." Said Makarov listening each one of the Raijin tribe members. All the Black Bulls were impressed by them.

"Mess with the Raijin tribe or Laxus, then you die!" Said Freed striking a pose.

"We will show no mercy." Said Evergreen also striking a pose.

"We are the number one team of Fairy Tail." Said Bickslow also striking a pose.

"I´m sorry for theses jokers." Said Laxus sitting all grumpy and embarrassed. Pretty much killing the cool pose.

"Hey." Said the Raijin Tribe all in tears that his leader was embarrassed by their support.

'They seen pretty awesome. I wanna fight them." Said Luck all excited.

"Why they build themselves up so much?" Asked Noelle all confused.

'Because we have the most experience and ability of any team." Said Freed.

"Hey! What about mine?" Said Natsu all confused.

"Yours is a little madhouse already Natsu." Said Freed with a laugh

"Freed." Said Natsu ready to start a fight but Freed activate his rune to block him.

'Not right now." Said Freed with a smile.

"I can see the big blonde be a thread. You three are pretty much his loyal lackies." Said Gauche examine the group.

"Be careful there handsome. I will be so happy to turn you into stone and break you into pieces." Said Evergreen with a smile to Gauche. With the only purpose to make Elfman jealous.

'Please Evergreen-sama! Gauche-senpai didn´t mean too…" Said Asta trying to protect his senior but with no effect.

"Shut up you. She is just scaring us. Besides stones eyes against someone who uses mirrors is totally a joke." Said Gauche pointing an obvious flaw in her tactic.

'Did you just mock me." Said Evergreen in shock.

"I guess you understood." Said Gauche with a grunt.

"How dare you said that a lady. This is not mainly!" Said Elfman all anxious. Reay to hit Gauche.

"Not now big guy." Said Zora with a smile making some of his ash.

"Whatever, if you guys make fun of us. We will glad to fight back." Said Freed making a stand.

"Good because you all seen really interesting to spar. Especially you Laxus." Said Luck looking like a psycho.

"Are you ok kid?' Asked Laxus looking at Luck who appear to be a little unstable.

"Yes, I am." Said Luck just charging.

"Calm down Luck." Said Yami.

"Next. How about Cana Alberona? She uses card magic which can produces a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Her cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been describe as ´all-round´´. Her magic is pretty much of many effects. She is also our biggest alcoholic." Said Makarov with a proud goofy smile.

"What up bulls. Wanna have a drink?" Said Cana lifting up a huge barrel of Whiskey.

"Is she drink a whole barrel!" Said Noelle in total horror.

"Boy we have a real manly woman there.'' Said Magna with a smug.

"She is gonna eat you alive." Said Lucy with a sarcasms voice.

"Nice to meet you Cana-sama." Said Asta all excited coming near Asta.

"Oh, you are the muscled-up guy Asta right." Said Cana clearly drunk.

"Yes," Said Asta all excited. Cana grabbed Asta by the hand and pull him very near her almost naked body, almost wrapping him.

"Wanna have a good time. I can show you around." Said Cana with a very flirts and dirty voice.

"What." Said Noelle all red of angry that a drunk tarot reader was trying to get good with Asta.

"Thanks for the offer. But I need to keep pure for sister Lily." Said Asta running off all embarrassed and all red.

"Ow you already have someone in mind. Well…I am free anytime for you darling." Said Cana giving him a wink.

"Cana is really something." Said Macao with a laugh.

"Poor kid won´t last a few minutes." Said Wakaba with a smirk

"_Dawn Asta is already getting lucky with the ladies here. But I need to teach him some good skills."_ Thought Finral looking at his junior getting already attention with some ladies.

"He is more man than a boy at this point." Said Charmy observing Asta.

"It appears so. What do you think Noelle ? Noelle ?'' Said Vanessa asking the silver haired girl, who was super red at the momet.

"_How dare that drunko pretty much throw herself to Dorkasta and he still refuses. If he can´t take that dawn nun of his head, how is he going to like me…I a mean a regular girl."_ Thought Noelle with a bunch of different thoughts and images floating in her head.

Fairy Tail was just looking at her very weird. For some reason they felt Juvia vibes coming from her.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Lucy confused

"Noelle are you ok?" Asked Asta breaking Noelle of those conflict thoughts.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Said Noelle all red and refusing to look at Asta.

"Really." Said Lucy with a laugh seeing Noelle blushing.

In the crowd Juvia saw that scene and giggle in joy.

"_Oh my. Noelle-sama is really into Asta-kun. I believe they could be the perfect match, unless there is someone Juvia doesn´t know."_ Thought Juvia.

**Clover Kingdom.**

**Golden Dawn Headquarters**

Many of the recent Intermediates Knights of the most powerful group of the Clover kingdom were reunited to receive news missions about the whole Clover Kingdom, their squad was already more stable after the whole elf situation. Captain Vangeance was still active but he was still under probation by the kingdom.

During this meeting Mimosa suddenly felt a weird feeling. She stand up and many of her Golden Dawn companions look at her confused.

"Huh Mimosa-san, something wrong?" Asked a senior Golden Dawn member.

"Oh nothing. I just… I´m sorry." Said Mimosa al embarrassed going back to her seat.

'Alright. Moving on..." Said the Golden Dawn senior going back to his explanation.

"What wrong Mimosa?" Asked Yuno a little confused.

"I don´t know. But something tells me that I need punch somebody in the face for trying to steal something precious from me." Said Mimosa all serious.

'Ok." Said Yuno with a nod face.

"Girls are still a mystery to me." Said Klaus all confused to that sentence.

**Back at Fairy Tai.**

"Move on. There is more people here." Said Natsu wanting to introduce the rest of the guild.

"Sure. Right there is the family of Alzack and Bisca Moulin and her little daughter Asuka." Said Makarov presenting the Moulins

"Hi there." Said Asuka waving at the Black Bulls alongside her parents.

"So cute.' Said Grey, Vanessa and Chamry.

"Marie is still cuter." Said Gauche looking at a picture of his sister.

"Alzack uses guns magic and Bisca uses reequip guns like Erza." Said Makarov.

"Is nice to meet you all. But please be careful around our daughter." Said Bisca with a smile.

"You mean this one." Said Yami lifting Asuka by her clothes.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Said Asuka all calm that the buff man was lifting her on the air.

"Asuka!" Said Alzack and Bisca scared at this scene.

"Captain Yami put her down." Said Finral in horror. He was afraid of his captain would do to that little girl.

"She was poking my leg with her gun." Said Yami all irritated.

"This bulking man is funny." Said Asuka with a laugh.

"Please Asuka be nice now." Said Alzack in tears. Yami seeing that her parents were super worried put Asuka back in the ground.

"There kiddo. Just stay safe." Said Yami fixing Asuka cowboy hat.

"Thanks mister." Said Asuka with a smile going to her parents.

"Now how about the ones that stay in the guild and are a bigger support for the guilds. For examples our great ladies Kinana and Laki Olietta." Said Makarov

"Hello everyone." Said Laki

"It´s nice to meet people from outside the kingdom." Said Kinana

"More beauties." Said Finral with a nosebleed.

"Is a pleasure meet you girls." Said Vanessa with a smile.

"Yes, is good to meet everyone." Said Kinana with a smile.

"We also have Macao Conbolt and his son Romeo." Said Makarov

"I was once the guild master." Said Macao all proud.

"Really!" Said Asta excited. If that man was once Master of Fairy Tail, he had be really strong.

"Nobody cares dad." Said Romeo killing the buzz of his dad.

"Wakaba Mine who uses smoke magic." Said Makarov.

'Hey pal wants one." Said Wakaba offering a cigar to yami.

"No, I prefer the small ones." Said Yami smoking his cigarette.

"Warren Rocko. Who uses telepath magic." Said Makarov.

"Hi there." Said Warren telepathic to all the black Bulls members.

"Wow. This is no joking." Said Vanessa impressed by that.

"He in my head!" Said Asta, Magna and Luck all in horror by that ability.

"Don´t you dare go doing theses stud on me. Do you hear." Said Noelle all serious pointing her wand at Warren

"Alright, geese girl." Said Warren with a laugh to Noelle.

"And finally, we have: Reedus Jonah who uses Pitch magic; he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it comes to life in front of him." Said Makarov showing off the artist of Fairy Tail;

"That's is so cool. I know a guy name Rill who also have magic similar to you. I really hope you meet each other." Said Asta remembering Rill magic was similar to Reedus.

"Is always nice to meet another artist." Said Reedus all happy.

"Nab Lasaro, who uses Animal possession magic. That allows him to confine an animal spirit within himself and then uses that spirit to aid him in battle." Said Makarov presenting Nab.

"He is creepy." Said Gauche with a weird feeling.

"He can be my friend." Said Gordon with a smile.

"Max Alors who uses sand magic." Said Makarov.

"Sup guys." Said Max with a smile

"And for last. Vijeeter Ecor, who uses dancer. Which allow him to increase the fighting capacity of his allies, and to decrease the power of the foes by dancing." Said Makarov presenting the last member.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Vijeeter making some moves.

"And that's all my members." Said Makarov with a goofy smile.

"Yeah." Said most of Fairy Tail cheering on.

"They are so awesome.' Said Asta with tears in his eyes.

"Man, of them seen thruly manly." Said Magna with a smile.

'I never felt so much cheer and harmony in one place." Said Vanessa.

"They see to be a little over themselves. Don´t agree bird girl." Said Zora with a scoff.

"Yes." Said Secré.

"Now everyone knows each other." Said Lucy with her hands on her hips all satisfied.

"I felt so much connection and friendship here.'' Said Finral sensing the atmosphere of the place.

"That's Fairy Tail for you." Said Lisanna with a wink

"There you are." Said Erza walking toward the bulls especially Asta.

"Erza." Said Asta seeing the scarlet mage.

"Forgive the intrusion Asta, but can I check your sword?" Asked her.

Asta was a little confused but saw his captain giving the thumbs up so he went forward.

"Ah yes." Said Asta activating his Grimore and bringing on the giant sword.

"Interesting." Said Lucy with some curiosity.

'You really use this piece of junk to fight?" Said Natsu with a laugh.

"Hey don´t insult my weapon." Said Asta all insulted.

"Interesting. I never seen a blade like this. Is look ancient and mysterious." Said Erza looking closer and inspecting the sword.

"Can I take a look." Said Erza.

"Huh." Said the Black Bulls all in confusion. Most of them knew what happen when somebody try to lift Asta sword.

'I don´t think is such a good idea.' Said Asta all nervous, which made many members of Fairy Tail laughs.

"You are telling us that Erza can´t handle a sword." Said Macao with a laugh.

"Yeah she can handle thousands of swords" Said Mirajane talking about her ex rival.

"Is not that. Is just…" Said Asta trying to come up with an excuse but with no success.

"Please I just wanna look closer." Said Erza really interested in Asta sword.

"Kid let her see." Said Yami.

"Ok. But we warned" Said Asta a little worried.

"Oh please. What is so important to…" Said Erza all certain that she could handle that sword. But as soon Asta let go, Erza lost her posture.

"Oh." Said Erza surprised alongside the entire Fairy Tail.

"Erza are you ok?" Asked Lucy confused.

"Yes. I just…" Said Erza trying to lift Asta sword but failing.

"Urgh." Said Erza struggling to lift with all her strength and failing.

"Erza-san." Said Wendy now getting worried about Erza.

"I…" Said Erza gritting her teeth and still no sign of lifting the sword.

"Come on Erza. Is just one sword." Said Natsu all impatient.

'_Why I can´t lift this? And why I feel so weak by comparison?'_ Thought Erza.

As much as she tried Erza fall in the ground alongside the sword. Fairy Tail was just in shock in seeing one of their biggest force defeat.

"Erza can´t lift this sword." Said Natsu in disbelief.

"What.' Asked most of the guildmembers in totally shock.

"My turn." Said Natsu wanting to try win in something Erza failed.

"I failed a weapon." Said Erza all sad with silly tears in her eyes.

"Natsu. What makes you think you can lift this?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh, come on Lucy. A little fire and this sword is mine." Said Natsu shooting fire into Asta sword.

"Hey, careful." Said Asta panicking over his weapon.

"Alright. Now…" Said Natsu trying to lift. No even with his immense strength and speed Asta couldn't lift Asta sword.

"Not even Natsu can lift." Said Lucy in disbelief. Natsu wanting to continue but Gray knocks him out so he could try

"Let me try." Said Gray without his shirt.

"Go Gray-sama. Juvia believes…" Said Juvia but even before she could finish her sentence, she saw Gray on the floor all weak.

"Stripper can´t handle. My turn.' Said Gajeel with a grin.

"Come on Gajeel." Said Levy and Lily

"Maybe if I bite." Said Gajeel trying to bite into Asta sword.

"Please! This is my sword." Said Asta in horror.

"Stop crying.'' Said Yami grabbing Asta by the collar. The biggest surprise was that Gajeel appeared to be in pain.

'Ouch. What that hell is this thing made of?" Aske Gajeel looking at the sword.

"Are you ok?" Asked Levy

"No. I think I might break teeth." Said Gajeel all irritated. He could chew metal like apples, but that sword was like biting a very hard rock.

"What?" Said most of the guild in horror.

"Ok. Who else wants?" Asked Yami wanting to see Fairy Tail failing to lift a anti-magic sword. He saw Elfman, Lisanna, Macao, Wendy, Laxus, Cana and Max all failing to lift the giant sword.

"Look at them try to lift that." Said Zora with a laugh.

"is kind sad.' Said Noelle feeling bad for them.

"I think is funny." Said Yami with a laugh. At this point, Makarov was tired of his children being mocked by a stupid sword.

"Alright. I don´t know what kind prank is this but I am ending this." Said Makarov going in his gigantic state again.

"Master." Said many members in horror seeing Makarov giant fingers going to grab the sword.

"He is gonna crush my sword." Said Asta wanting to save his sword but Yami caught him.

"Don´t panic." Whisper Yami to the kid.

'I Makarov Dreyar! Master of Fairy Tail will lift his rusty, old, ugly, beaten up…." Said Makarov but his speech was cut because of his struggle to lift the sword.

'Come on Gramps." Said Gray.

'I am trying." Said Makarov all irritated

"Use your hips." Said Laxus.

"Do you think I…" Said Makarov, however, his turn was ended by a crack on his back.

"Crank."

"My back." Said Makarov going back to his tiny regular form.

"Again." Said Wendy in horror.

"I need some booze." Said Makarov cying in pain.

"Here master." Said Laki giving the master a mug of beer.

"Thank Laki my sweet." Said Makarov pinching Laki butt. That made the Bulls seeing what kind man Makarov really was.

"_So, he is an old pervert."_ Thought all the members including Yami.

"My sword is ok?" Asked Asta lifting the sword with no problem.

"How can you lift this thing?" Asked Natsu all grumpy

"Is some kind weird magical item." Asked Lucy all interested and confused.

"No. The thing is…this is an anti-magic sword." Said Asta being honest.

"Anti-magic?" Said most of Fairy Tail confused

"Yes. It is a special kind sword that allows him to cut any kind of magic and spell that is in front of him. However, the drawback is that drain magic of the person who holds it. The more the magic you posed the heavier it is." Said Yami giving the explanation of the weapon. Most Fairy Tail members were just impressed and confused by that.

"So how can Asta lift? Is his magic really well on part with the sword." Asked Erza

"Well, the thing is…" Said Finral trying to explain Asta state but the boy itself gave away.

"I don´t have any magic." Said Asta all simple.

"WHAAAAAT!" Scream all of Fairy Tail in shock

"You don´t have any magic." Said Lucy in disbelief in seeing a magic mage with no magic.

"That makes sense now. The sword is not gonna suck his magic out since he doesn´t have any." Said Erza now understanding the situation.

"That so impressive Asta-sama." Said Wendy all impressed and soon most of Fairy Tail was coming down on Asta with question and fight request.

"Wow, wow. Back off, he is our fellow magic knight." Said Finral helping Asta.

"Yeah Asta is on our side." Said Charmy making some guard sheep.

"Alright, we are not stealing him." Said Mirajane

'Yet." Said Natsu with a smirk and a laugh

"Well since everything has been explained. LET´S PARTY." Said Makarov announcing the start of the real party

'Yeah.'' Said the two groups.

"Alright." Said Asta with stars in his eyes and tears.

'Party time.' Said Magna

"Time for the fight." Said Luck with electricity through his hands.

'I hope they have good food fit for a royal." Said Noelle.

"I can´t wait to try some of that barrel booze." Said Vanessa looking at the bar.

"Friendship is in the air." Said Gordon feeling welcome.

"I hope nobody tries to throw something at me." Said Gauche all grumpy

"_I can´t wait to party. I hope I don´t lose too much magic."_ Thought Grey all nervous.

"Is time for the ladies to meet the Finral-man." Said Finral fixing his hair.

"Can´t wait to try some of their food. I hope their meat are juicy." Said Chamry drooling.

"Why I get the feeling that peace is the only thing I will not find here." Said Zora with a sign.

"It appears their wildness is their form of lifestyle." Said Secré.

"Well, you heard the man. Black Bullls…" Said Yami with a laugh and made one last command to his kids.

"Go nuts." Said Yami.

"Alright." Said many of the Black Bulls were to party.

The Black Bulls and the Fairy Tail mages were now fully goofing off and having a good time. Asta and Noelle were in a table, listening to Natsu talk about his wild adventures with Lucy and Happy. Charmy was eating what looked like a nerve ending buffet alongside the Straus sibling and Max. Finral was trying to charm Laki and Kinana but with no success result in a few laughs of the group. Gordon was sitting with Secré, Wendy, and Charla as they all eat a meal together and talk like friends. Grey had now turned into the Gray of Fairy Tail and see how it is stripped down in front of everyone, that almost cause Juvia to drop dead in seeing two almost naked Grays. Gauche was like a maniac showing off the picture of his little sister to Fairy Tail while his nose was bleeding, which really sounds creepy so that's why Alzack and Bisca wanted Asuka as far away from that man as possible. Zora was just drinking a few mugs of beer and looking around his surrounding, he saw good people how to put their friendship over everything else, that's either pretty noble or dumb. Vanessa and Cana were drinking all the liquors of the bar like it was water, there were empty bootless everywhere.

While everyone was having fun, both Makarov and Yami observed their two teams bonding.

"Your brats sure are something." Said Makarov.

"And yours too. I also see that you are a fan of girls with a nice body." Said Yami noticing that most of the girls of Fairy Tail were sure something to show.

"I maybe be old. But I am still a man." Said Makarov with a laugh

"You are a pervert." Said Yami.

"Shut up. Like you are any different with your age." Said Makarov with a grunt.

'What do you mean. How old do you think I am?" Asked Yami smoking.

"Fellows." Asked Makarov to Macao and Wakaba.

"Late 30´s;" Said Macao.

"40 at best." Said Wakaba.

"I also bet in your 40s. But it is ok, the time passes, and you see these kids grow and you feel…" Said Makarov doing the ´´old wise man´´ but Yami cuts his speech revealing his true age.

"I´m only 28." Said Yami.

"Whaaat." Scream the three-man in horror face. Yami looked really old and in reality, he was in the same age rate of most of the guild.

"You are only 28!" Said Macao all horrified.

'No fair there." Said Wakaba all sad.

"How can you look so old and yet so young. I still looked like a teen when I was in my twenties." Said Makarov in tears.

"I don´t know. Bunch of old farts." Said Yami.

'Screw you." Said the trio throwing their mugs at Yami. The magic captain only laughs at this.

**Asta, Noelle, Natsu, and Lucy**

"Your guild is amazing." Said Asta looking around all the happy faces.

'Yes. It takes a while to get used to the constant fights and flying beer mugs.' Said Lucy.

"Watch out.' Said the voice of Kinana, but the mug hit Noelle in the head.

"Who dares throw that mug in me." Asked Noelle all furious like wanting to murder somebody

'Sorry Noelle." Said Warren with a laugh alongside Gray,Juvia, Finral

"I´m watching you." Said Noelle with a death glare.

"She sure is bossy." Said Lily.

"Girls can be like that." Said Happy with a laugh.

"Like you are an expert in girls Happy." Said Lily all dubious that happy could understand girls.

"Man, I can´t wait to explore this kingdom with you guys. Next time we can sure you all our headquarters." Said Asta

"Oh, is in your kingdom?" Asked Lucy

"No, we brought here.'' Said Asta while eating some steak...

"What! You brought your headquarters to here." Asked both Lucy and Natsu in shock.

"Yes, is in the woods." Said Asta and after that answer Noelle punching him in the face.

"Dorkasta shut up." Said Noele all angry. If the captain hears about that.

"I mean we can have Finral-senpai teleport us to…." Said Asta but before he could finish his sentence Noelle punched him again.

"ouch." Said Lucy with a sign. So that's how Natsu felt with all those kicks and punches?

'Ignore this idiot. So what about…." Said Noelle tryngt to change subject but Natsu had to scream.

'YOU CAN HAVE US IN BE IN YOUR HEADQUATERS." Scream Natsu making sure everyboduy in the guild hear it.

"What did I speak loud?" Asked Natsu all confused.

"What?" Said most of the Fairy tail guildmembers confused.

"Captain." Said Noelle all scared to see Yami buffing into near the group. Lucy and Natsu just meet Yami but were already scared of the guy.

'So, you wanna see our headquarters?" Asked Yami all dark.

"Huh." Said Lucy and Natsu sweating in fear.

"Sure. Why not." Said Yami changing his tone of voice.

'Really." Said Natsu and other people all excited.

'Yeah we have nothing to hide anymore. But one thing, if you break something you are paying ok." Said Yami.

"Oh god no. My poor wallet." Said Makarov already crying over his money. If Natsu and his brats are going to be party, there was sure to wreckage.

"Sure." Said Natsu giving a nod of approval.

'Alright Finral." Said Yami giving Portal boy the commando.

'Yes sir." Said Finral making a portal.

"Wow." Said most of Fairy Tail amazed by that.

"Let´s have the whole guild come." Said Natus all excited to meet another kingdom headquarters.

'What! Is that necessary?' Asked Noelle in shock because Fairy Tail was a big group.

"Yes, with more people the better." Said Gordon with a whisper.

"Hold up. I need to put a sign that say we are closed." Said Mira going to put a sign on the door.

"Thanks, Mira." Said Makarov.

'Let´s go, master." Said Laki helping Makarov in his wheelchair.

"Hurry up I can´t hold for much longer." Said Firnal and soon all the Black Bulls and Fairy Tail members were jumping toward Finral portal and going to the Bulls headquarters.

Woods. Black Bulls headquarters

All the members of Fairy Tail and the Black Bulls end up in the same spot in front of the new location of the magic squad hideout. As soon as all the Fairy Taill members saw the weird building they sure have some stuff to say.

"What a mess." Said Lucy with a sweet drop.

"Is that a guildhall?" Asked Wendy.

"And I thought the regular guild looked like crap." Said Makarov with a scoff.

"I don´t know. It has some artistic style." Said Reedus

'Are you all going to just insult our headquarters?" Asked Yami with an angry glare to most of Fairy Tail and of course many people were scared of the man.

"No Yami-sama." Said most of them in fear.

"Man, I can´t wait to show you all inside." Said Asta all excited forgetting about the traps.

"Asta wait." Said Magna.

"Did you forget?" Asked Vanessa.

"Oh yeah, the traps." Said Asta remembering the security.

'Traps?" Asked some Fairy Tail members.

'We are not leaving our home without some guard." Said Charmy.

'That's why we have someone inside looking over." Said Gordon

"You mean…" Said Makarov remembering that Yami mention one last member missing from his squad when they all met.

"Hey Henry, we are back.' Shouted Magna

And in a flip of second, many traps that were hidden in the floor and in the trees just fly over to the base. It also started to shape into some weird position that really confused and amazed a lot of mages from Fairy Tail. Finally, when this was over, the last member of the Black bulls appear

"Maaaasssteer…yooouu…caaaameeee..baaack." Said Henry all slow and saw all the newcomers.

"HEeeeeelloooooo…. .myyy…naaaa…me…is…" Said Henry all slow and respective.

"_Dude talks slow."_ Thought most the guild all weird out by the huge blue-haired mage.

"Who is he?" Asked Lucy.

"Myyyyy… ." Said Henry starting ll over again.

"He is starting again.' Said Elfman all confused by that.

"What is going on?" Asked Natsu all weird.

"Myyyy..naaame…issss. Henry."

'Henry?" Said many of the Fairy Tail members.

"Well, I like to you all meet the last Black Bull. He is one of the oldest members and is been here since the beginning Henry Legolant. Henry this is the strongest guild of the kingdom, name is Fairy Tail.' Said Asta with excitement presenting Fairy Tail to Henry

"OOOOOOOOOH. Heeeeelloooo thheeeree…" Said Henry starting to talk again which made many members in state in horror.

"Not again." Said Macao.

"Somebody do something?" Asked Makarov. Soon enough Natsu started to walk in direction of Henry all chipper.

"Hey there Henry. You see like a cool guy. The name Natsu Dragneell and…" Said Natsu walking toward Henry and suddenly he felt weak and fall into the ground.

"What happen." Asked Gray confused about what just happen.

"Natsu." Said Happy in horror.

'_Oh boy.'_ Thought Yami. Henry and magic doesn´t go well together.

'Natsu. What's…´" Said Happy flying over his partner. Only to fall in the floor also very weak.

"Happy. What in the world." Asked Erza all confused.

"Is their magic. They are being absoverd." Said Cana noticing the weak state of little magic on the duo.

"By what." Asked Erza

"By him.' Said Yami pointing at Henry receiving the magic from Natsu and Happy.

"He is stealing our friends magic." Said Charla all in horror.

"What is this weird deal?" Said Laxus ready to brawl with some people but Asta steps in front of Henry and the angry mob.

'No stop. Henry-senpai doesn´t want to steal your guildmate's magic, but he needs it. You see he is sick." Said Asta

'Sick?" Asked Wendy surprised by that.

"Yeah. He has some kind of weird disease that makes him weak if he doesn´t consume magic if he doesn´t consume a good amount every day he might die. Hell, he can´t leave the headquarters because of that." Said Asta all sad staying alongside Henry.

"Seriously.' Said Natsu getting back up feeling very sorry for Henry. Most of the Fairy Tail members were super sad because of that story.

''Iiii´mmm sooory tooo bother yoooou aaaaallllllll." Said Henry leaving but before that Wendy stop him.

"No wait. We are sorry." Said Wendy with a sad face.

"If we know that you are sick, we would be prepared." Said Mirajane with a sad smile.

"Natsu." Said Lucy seeing Natus strangling to walk. Only to be at Henry side.

"I´m ok besides we know that Henry will be fine. He got my magic feeding him, so Henry will be all fired up." Said Natsu with a laugh.

"Haaaa Haaaaa Haaaa." Said Henry also laughing at that joke.

"See he gets it." Said Natsu with a laugh

"SURE." Said most people with laughs of joy.

"Let's go inside." Said Finral opening the base doors.

"Now that we are in our headquarters. We are having a Black Bull style party." Said Magna proclaiming.

"Yeah." Said many people

'With meat.'' Said Natsu all drooling

"Let´s have fun." Said Asta all chipper

"Oh boy thoses two." Said both Noelle and Lucy with deep signs.

**So here how it ends this chapter. Pretty fun right... The next chapter will be a mini one where Makarov and Yami talk to each other in a private meeting about their recent attacks, about Acnalogia and the Elves. After that is gonna be another mini chapter but this one will be a special one. After that will be some set of adventures involving the Black Bulls seeing how a typical fairy tail mission goes too. See ya and keep safe**

**Also when I was coming with ideas with this crossover, I had some ideas of the Black Bulls be a secret guild that are considered a legend. Also it would include Noelle as a Water Dragon Slayer be on the second generation like Laxus and Erik. I would imagine his mother using the lacrima as a last resort to save Noelle life. So what do you think?**


	5. Yami and Makarov

**Warning: This is not the best-written chapter. There might be a few errors, but I don't have the right mind at the moment to make a do-over. But the main topics of the chapter are here. I hope you all enjoy.**

The Fairy Tail mages were very impressed by the look of the Black Bulls headquarters. It was a little small and somewhat dark, but they assume that's how they will like their home. They prefer more a place big and colorful.

"Make yourself at home." Said Asta to the Fiore mages.

"Really, thanks." Said Natsu immediately punching a wall for apparently no reason.

"I am putting that in your bill old man." Said Yami to the old master.

'No." Said Makarov in pain.

"Natsu stop doing that. Can´t you show up to someplace without wrecking?" Said Lucy hitting Natsu in the head.

"What. This is my way to say hello." Said Natsu rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Natsu sure knows how to leave a mark on someone's place. Literally." Said Happy cheering his buddy.

"Man, those people in our home. I bet they are going to try to steal something." Said Zora

"If they do, I will pulverize them." Said Gauche not trusting one bit in any of the mages.

"Why is captain Yami charging their master? Isn´t Henry the one that fixes all of our destructions?'' Asked Noelle in a whisper to Vanessa upon seeing Yami making a list of cost for Makarov. That made no sense when Henry could fix it with no problem

''True but…considering they charge at us. This is our way to give them a state of our ´´style´´.'' Whisper Vanessa to Noelle. True Fairy Tail was ready to attack them and they apologized but is good to have a little revenge for that encounter.

"I don´t why but I feel proud of doing this." Said Noelle with a smirk.

'Must be your royal side speaking.'' Said Vanessa with a smile.

"Shut up." Said Noelle blushing.

After a few chit chats, Magna and Asta stay in the front of the entire Fairy Tail guild.

"Alright Fairy Tail who is ready to have a tour at our base." Said Magna sounding like a tour guide

"Yes!" Said most of the mages all excited.

"Man, this sounds cool." Said Gray.

"I can´t wait to see how they live. Being for another country sure has to have some different ways from us." Said Wendy.

"I´m pretty sure they are just like us, Wendy." Said Erza patting the blue-haired girl in the head.

While all the Mages were excited about the tour, Yami was just looking at the group all confused. Ever since he and the Bulls had arrived into this foreigner kingdom, he had sense some weird magic aura all around. It wasn't mana, it was something completely different.

"Maybe later I will speak with the master about this." Thought him. Julius might like the explanations.

The tour was ready to start. Asta and Magna will be the main guides, while the rest of the Bulls will be at the end of the group to make sure that their guest are all in the same line.

"Ok let´s do this." Said Asta alongside Magna.

"Alright…" Said most of Fairy Tail excited.

But even before they could leave the main hallway, a huge block of bricks was floating in the air.

"Careful." Said asta instructing the mages to duck their heads.

"Huh" Said most mages confused.

"What is that?'' Asked Wakaba confused.

"Soooooorrrrrryyyy….aaaaabbbbboooouuuutttt…thaaaat." Said Henry who was on the floor. He was one of the Bulls that weren't going to help in the tour.

"Can somebody explain why this place is doing weird stuff." Asked Elfman.

"Sorry, this is part of Henry-sempai magic. He can make the whole headquarters change. Sometimes the walls and stairs get relocated, but as time passes you get used it to." Said Asta with a smile.

'So, the whole headquarters can change on the inside." Asked Levy.

"Indeed Levy. This is just one of the many things that we Black Bulls like to present to ourselves. Our weird style." Said Finral.

"We are weird." Said Asta, Magna and Luck together. Making Fairy Tail laugh.

"Oh boy.'' Said Noelle blushing of embarrassment.

"Let´s continue with the tour." Said Magna presenting the first part of the Headquarters.

"This is the lunchroom." Said Magna showing off the huge dining hall.

"Is huge." Said Lucy.

"So many tables together. Unlike the ones in the guild." Said Mirajane. All the tables of the guild were all separated, but the bulls have all together so they can always have a big family meal.

'Yeah, we all eat together like one big family." Said Asta.

"You got that right you noisy kid." Said Magna.

Fairy Tail could only smile of that communally. They were very similar to how they treated their guildmates.

"Hey after this all is done, I will give you all an enormous banquet that is going to knock you out." Said Charmy eating some pudding.

"This is sound goof charmy." Said Erza.

"I can´t wait for the food." Said Natsu already drooling.

"Me too." Said Happy.

'Don´t worry people, the sheep are already on work." Said Charmy summoning more sheeps that were already preparing the food.

"Man look at those things." Said Macao.

'They are fascinating." Said Levy.

'Yeah, Chamry senpai has total control of them. Whatever she said they do." Said Asta with a smile.

"Are you pushing your sheeps into hard labor?" Asked Lucy. She didn't know but maybe the sheeps could be like the celestial spirits.

"What no. They are fine. Cooking is to them like their great mission. My sheeps were born to cook and help me in battle. And I give them great feedback." Said Charmy all proud of her sheeps. The animals were only looking at their master with tearful eyes.

"Good job guys." Said Charmy applauding them.

"Beee." Said the sheeps crying of joy.

"See." Said Charmy.

"Alright, Chamry." Said Lucy with a smile. She saw that Charmy was someone that care for the animals that she summoned. Not like the douches celestial spirit mages that she encountered before who treated the spirits like garbage.

"Stop talking blondie you are interrupting the tour." Said Magna all irritated.

"Yeah, Lucy keep quiet." Said Natsu

"Aye sir. Quiet.' Said Happy also smacking Lucy.

"Urgh. I should send you three to the sheep to cook." Said Lucy just imagining Natsu, Happy and Magna in a giant pot.

"Alright everyone follows your guides. Asta and me." Said Magna wanting to continue the tour.

"Let´s go." Said Asta all chipper and excited.

"Boy, they are silly.' Said Mirajane with a laugh.

**Bathing section.**

Asta and Magna were showing off the bathhouse of the Bulls. At the moment all the water was hot so it had a lot of steam in that room.

"Here we go. This is the bathing area for all your necessity. We have a male side and the female side." Said Magna.

"Is hot in here." Said Juvia who was wearing her tick uniform in a steam place.

"Of course. Real magic knights are not afraid of some hot water. If anything, boiling water is the real man bath." Said Magna all proud.

"That's seen really dangerous." Said Wendy.

'Like we are the ones to judge crazy habits." Said Gray.

"Yeah." Agreed most of the Fairy Tail mages

"Alright. Everyone let's go!" Scream Asta guiding everyone outside the bathing area.

"Does this kid keeps shouting every second?' Asked Gajeel irritated.

'Yeah, but you get used to it." Said Luck in the back of the line

**Dorm area.**

"Those are the dorm area. Where all the bull's sleep. This way is the boy's side and that one is the girl's side.'' Said Magna pointed at the two sides. The male side were all normal style, while the girl's side was on the other side of the hall.

"So, you all also live here?" Asked Alzack.

"Yeah, the headquarters is also our home. It is great that we also don´t pay rent." Said Asta.

'What." Said most of Fairy Tail in shock. They didn't have to pay rent. What absurd.

'My whole purpose do the mission is to get rent money." Said Lucy in tears. If she have heard of these magic knights deal to not having to pay rent, she would jump to this offer in a heartbeat.

''Geez, what with these faces. Is it not our fault that your old man doesn´t make a deal?" Said Magna pointing at Makarov. And soon everyone started looking to the old master.

'No way. That money would disappear in seconds." Said Makarov.

"We build the guild from scrap and we didn´t think about that?" Said Levy. They should build a bigger guild and this time add some rooms.

"Juvia wouldn´t mind. Juvia was happy to be with her beloved Gray that living in the guild was not an issue." Said Juvia hugging onto Gray arms, which made the ice mage all embarrassed.

"Boy, your girl was some serious problems.' Said Zora seeing that scene.

"Shut up.' Said Gray all red.

"That's so funny to see.'' Said Magna laughing at that alongside Luck.

"You are not disturbed by us doing this at your home?'' Asked Wendy very politely to Asta.

'Of course, not? And also, you people are now friends, we sort things out." Said Asta with a smile in his face.

"Asta. You may be a black Bulls, but you spoke like a Fairy Tail member." Said Makarov with a big smile in his face. Asta would have been a great member for the magical family.

"Really." Said Asta with stars in his eyes.

"_OH boy."_ Thought most of the Bulls embarrassed.

'You are not thinking of joining them are you kid?" Said Yami appearing out of nowhere scaring everyone near. His voice and presence were enough to make a skilled mage to shiver in fear.

'No yami sir." Said Asta all scared.

"Good. Now counting with your tour." Said Yami leaving the tour and going to another area.

"Uh Yami -san where are you going?' Asked Wendy

"Deal with a seriously big issue." Said Yami. But the Bulls news what their captain meant, he is walking into the bathroom direction.

"He is gonna take a dump." Thought most of them.

"Ok. This side is the boy's room. Pretty normal situation.'' Said Finral.

"And there is the side of the girls.'' Said Magna pointed at the girls' side. Most noticeable were all the traps surrounding the doors.

'Why it looks so deadly.'' Asked Natsu

"Because of this'' Said Magna pushing Natsu into the girl's dorm side.

'What.'' Said Natsu confused, and the near presence of him was enough to activate the traps.

"AAAAAAHH.' Said Natsu running from poising arrows, holes, spears, and all sorts of death scenarios.

"Natsu.' Said most of the guilds in shock to see their Salamander all beaten up in seconds.

"The way for the room is full of traps. If any man, try to sneak to there is pretty much almost death certainly.'' Said Magna with a smirk.

"Really?" Said Erza interested in those traps.

"Yes, they are right. The system is trigged thanks to Vanessa thread if anyone dares cruse this part well…." Said Noelle confirming. Vanessa pulls one of her threads to show that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh really. I hope I can install a system like that someday.'' Said Lucy just imaging the security perimeter that she could have. This way Natsu and Happy would never invade her apartment again.

"What are you smiling like that Lucy?" Asked Natsu while having trouble getting up.

"Oh just thinking.'' Said her with a Cheshire smile.

"Ok now moving on.'' Said Asta getting the attention of everyone.

**Library.**

"This is our library.'' Said Magna showing off the small library room. Full of history and magic books from Clover.

'Pretty small one." Said Lisanna.

'Yeah in the guild our library is gigantic. With tones of books all over the place'' Said Levy looking at the size of the place.

'That's your paradise, Levy.'' Said Freed with a laugh for the small mage.

"What a nerd.'' Said Magna.

"At least I´m smart.'' Said Levy defending herself.

"Whatever. We store here are history, potions, spells, and the other stuff around.' Said Magna pointing out the book sections.

"Can I?" Said Lucy interested in looking over these books.

"Yes, Lucy. Be our guest.'' Said Asta allowing the blonde and her friends to look over.

'Thanks, Asta.'' Said Lucy looking at the history section.

"I also wanna take a look at these books.'' Said Levy, already with a ton of books in her hand.

"Well, they are entertainment by this.'' Said Finral surprised by how many of the Faires were fans of literature.

"Entertainment. Wait until you all see…' Said Magna guiding everyone to their next stop, which was.

**Gaming room.**

'" The gaming room.' Said Magna with a smile in his face. While most of Fairy Tail was in shock.

'Is a torture chamber.'' Said most of Fairy Tail.

''Either that or Laki room.'' Said Evergrren with a smirk.

''Hey, I´m not into that anymore you know.'' Said Laki with an embarrassed smile.

"oh yes. Here we have our most pleasant nights of fun.'' Said Magna looking at the chains and torture tools around.

"I remember when you guys force me to lay down there.'' Said Asta pointing at the spike bed.

'Yeah, Asta. You almost bled enough to fill a bucket.'' Said Magna remembering Asta first days.

"Yes. I was rushed to the treatment.'' Said Asta only laughing.

'What…' Said most of the Faires now concerned. Yes, they were wild and crazy, but not this level of insanity. They also looked at other bulls for commentary.

"Don´t look at me weirdos. I joined up way later and didn´t know if this tortured place.'' Said Zora

"I did but I always avoided.'' Said Secré all emotionless.

'They talk like this is normal.' Thought Lucy all frighten about how they talked.

"Well, we also have the torture of chambers. But is a very special place for us.'' Said Mirajane thinking about the chamber in Fairy Tail. And all those ´´torture methods´´.

'I hate when she like this.'' Said Lucy with sweat. That was Mirajna sadistic side speaking.

The Bulls also could only look confused at the Mirajane. There was something about her that was odd, and they could put the pieces together.

'What is the deal with that white-haired girl? She is always smiling so why I get the deaths vibes from her.'' Asked Magna.

"_Maybe she is like Luck. He may be always smiling but deep down is a very messed thing.''_ Thought Gauche observing Mirajane.

'Let's keep an eye on that Mirajane girl.'' Said Vanessa whispering to Grey.

"Agreed.'' Said Grey at her original form at the moment.

"Alright next stop. The bathroom'' Said Asta.

**Bathroom**

Just to imagine that their next tour stop was the bathroom, was enough to make most of Fairy Tail grossed out.

'Ew.''

"This where we all do our necessities.'' Said Asta all normal.

"Seriously you don´t need to tell us that.'' Said Gajeel disgusted by that.

"What are you afraid of a little bathroom joke. Are you guys not manly enough to handle this.'' Said Magna with a smirk.

"No, we are way more fired up than any other guild.' Said Natsu feeling insulted.

''_Dear lord they are easy to convince. Bunch of hippies imbeciles._'' Thought Zora. It was just said that the guild wasn't good enough that these people would do anything to prove them wrong.

And Zora was right because Natsu was going direct to one of the bathroom doors.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Asked Gray very confused.

'I´m checking out here. After all, I am not…' Said Natsu wanting to prove that he wasn't wimpy to Magna. However, the bathroom was occupied. As soon Natsu opened the door he was meet up by Yami sitting in the toiled.

"Huh.'' Said Yami confused about why the door was open and he saw his magic knight and Fairy Tail looking at him.

"Captain Yami.'' Said Magna surprised.

'_Shit. We forgot that he was taking a dump.''_ Thought Finral in fear.

"GET OUT OF HERE.'' Scream Yami like he was a giant monster.

"RUN!" Scream all the bulls. Fairy Tail was more happy to follow that lead.

"We are sorry Yami-sama.'' Said most of the Fairy Tail guild.

**A few minutes later**

To escape the fury of Yami, Asta and his group tour took Fairy Tail to the dungeon section. They also had a dungeon were Mira like to say ´´the torture room´´. It was darker and really kind scary.

"So, this is the dungeon.'' Said Magna

"Well at least is bigger than ours.'' Said Erza.

"I can believe they even manage to bring this with them.'' Said Levy surprised that a whole dungeon was also transported alongside the entire headquarters.

"Yes. We always had a trick on our sleeves.'' Said Finral.

"Well, this is nice. But could you have a little light? I can barely see a thing.'' Said Laxu

"Yes, I can´t even see what going on.'' Said Bickslow.

At the end of the marching tour was Asta holding off a very scared Noelle.

"Noelle, can you walk a little faster? You are holding me back.'' Said Asta.

'If something appears, I will throw you away first. So don´t complain.'' Said Noelle trying to appear thought but failing.

'What.'' Said Asta confused.

While this was happening most of the Fairy Tail girls were seeing that scene.

'She is flirting.'' Thought Juvia seeing that.

"Oh, my looks like this one is a girl magnet. Jealous boys?'' Said Cana looking at Asta. She could see Noelle crush on the muscled boy.

"Not at all.' Said most of the guys still walking.

"Yeah. We have a lot more to offer than him.'' Said Freed.

"He doesn't look manly enough.'' Said Elfman.

"You said that to every person eflman.'' Said Natsu.

"You still on to him?" Asked Lucy remembering Cana flirts on Asta.

"Why not. He is hot and is either him or their sweet captain.'' Said Cana.

"You also wants him?" Asked Lucy in shock.

'Why not? That man can do whatever he can with me.'' Said Cana with the most erotic voice possible.

Juvia was the only girl who was paying more attention in Asta and Noelle than the tour.

"Juvia needs to make sure Asta-sama finds the perfect girl.'' Thought Juvia.

'You need to regulate on your drinks for now Cana.'' Said Erza.

'Fine thrown my wine away. I keep the whiskey.'' Said Cana picking a bottle of whiskey on her pocket.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Asta seeing the Fairy Tail girls wrapping about something.

'No idea.'' Said Noelle.

'I guess about relationships.'' Said Finral who was near the duo.

"Who in here would have a relationship? We are family, buds. Family doesn´t date their buds.'' Said Magna. His statement made everyone with a sweat in his head.

"You are never gonna get a girl like that Magna.'' Said Lucy feeling bad for the guy.

'Agreed.'' Said Vanessa with a laugh.

"Shut up you drunko.'' Said Magna all irritated.

The group was still walking in the dungeon and that made Lucy starting to get tired.

"Hey, how long are we gonna walk and…'' Asked lucy but she was interrupted by a huge beast trying to attack her.

Aaaaah.' Scream most of Fairy Tail upon seeing three giants monster stuck in a cage.

Most of them were frighten or either surprised to see those things.

"What are those?'' Asked Lucy hiding behind Natsu.

"Great you wake them up." Said Magna all annoyed.

"Jeez, what are these things?" Asked Gajeel weird out.

'These are captain Yami pets.'' Said Asta.

"Pets!" Scream Fairy Tail. Yami was such a monster that he had those demons for pets

'Yes, his pets. A way more manly animal than…theses things.'' Said Magna pointing to the exceed trio.

'Hey.'' Scream Happy, Charla and Lily all insulted by that.

'Roar.'' Roar one of the beasts.

"Please calm your beast. I don't wanna become dinner.'' Said Lucy still very afraid.

'Like your body would fill anyone stomach.'' Said Magna with a smirk.

'Hey.''

'You´re right Grey. She is fun to tease.'' Said Magna.

'I know.'' Said Grey now transformed in Vanessa (the only difference was because she was not wearing the witch hat, while the real Vanessa was).

'So, you captain have these things for pets.'' Asked Makaroc looking at those beasts.

"Yeah. He got them when they were babies. All of their parents were killed by hunters, so he raised them up.'' Said Asta.

'This is kinda nice.'' Said Wendy moved by that story.

'Yeah, I don´t think they would be good in our dungeon'.' Said Mirajane.

'They would probably eat your victims Mira.'' Said Erza.

"Yes.'' Said Mira. The dungeon wouldn't be fun without their prisoners.

"Hey don´t be scared by them. Look.'' Said Asta feeding one the beast all calm. The beast only eats his dinner and that's it.

'See.'' Said Asta.

"Wow. "' Said some of the mages impresses on how Asta did that without any problem.

''You´re really amazing Asta-kun.'' Said Wendy.

"Thanks. Who wants to try?" Asked Asta holding a piece of raw meat.

'Huh.''

"I will do it. I am not afraid of anything.'' Said Natsu.

'Ok.'' Said Asta handing over the meat to Natsu.

'Here.'' Said Natsu holding the meat to the beasts In the cage. The beasts only sniff the meat and eaten.

'Hey, this kind nice. Hey, gramps do you think we can have one…'' Said Natsu but he was cut because one of the beasts chew him up.

"AAARRGH NATSU.'' Scream many members of Fairy Guild.

However, before a battle could continue the beasts spits out Natsu like a bullet.

SPIT

"Hey check it out.'' Said Asta seeing Natus all covered in spit

'Natsu are you ok?" Asked Lisanna.

'Man, I am disgusting right now.'' Said Natsu feeling all grossed out.

'What happen?" Asked Lucy not understanding the situation.

'I guess they don't like spicy meat.'' Said Luck

'What! But that is the best type of meat.'' Said Natsu feeling insulted.

'No wonder they spit you out." Said Gray

'Anyone who eats you will die from stomach failure.'' Said Gajeel.

"DO you idiots wanna fight?' Asked Natsu ready to rumble.

'With pleasure.'' Said both guys.

"If you are fighting the old man is paying for the damage.'' Said the voice of Yami entering the dungeon.

"No.'' Said Makarov just thinking of his dying walled.

"Captain.'' Said all the bulls seeing their leader.

'Sorry I was taking a dump.'' Said Yami being directed. Grossing out the Faires.

'_You don't have to say that.''_ Thought the mages.

"By the way. Yeah, he always informs when he does.'' Said Finral with a sorrow expression.

"_Gross. "_Though most of the people.

'I can't believe I am saying this but…I prefer the lovely old drunk pervert.'' Said Lucy in horror.

'Hey, captain your pets found you.'' Said Asta seeing the beast sniffing in the air.

"Oh, crap.'' Thought Yami. Every time the beasts see him, they only do one thing.

"Aah.'' Said Yami being attacked by his pets who were licking him.

'Hey don´t keep licking me. Is disgusting.'' Said Yami.

'Well, they are your children. That shows that they love you'' Said Makarov with a laugh.

'Do your children lick you?" Asked Yami trying to take the spit out.

'Not anymore.'' Said Makarov looking at Natsu.

'I was a kid. You know how I was.'' Said Natsu with a smile. He once tries to lick Makarov like a dog, it didn't end up good in his case.

'Silence Natsu.'' Said Makarov still angry at that action.

'This guild is dumber than this place.'' Thought Noelle.

'Well, tour is over. Let's party.' Said Magna announcing the begging of celebration.

"Yeah.'' Scream everyone in the dungeon.

'Henry. Help us out.'' Said Magna.

"OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK'' Said Henry shifting the place. He was making a faster way to the dining hall to the dungeon.

"The place is changing.'' Said Levy seeing the walls and the surrounding shifting.

'Yeah, Henry can make this place the way he wants.'' Said Vanessa.

"Nice, that means a new flavor every time.'' Said Erza

'You got that cutie.'' Said Finral.

"_This guy a loser.''_ Thought most of Fairy

"Alllll doooneeee.'' Said Henry first making a change to the main hall. Once they all climb the stairs, they all saw the dining halls were completely different. The hall had more lights, more party stuffy laying around. Overall it looked really great.

"WOW.''

"That's is amazing Henry-sama.'' Said, Wendy

'Yeah Henry you are the best.'' Said Lucy

'Thaaaaaaannnnnk yoooouuuu allllll.'' Said Henry blushing.

'Oh, the place changed again'' Said Yami seeing the modifications.

"We are going to have a party.'' Said Asta. Yami then puffs some smoke and gives his answer.

"Alright. But not for the entire night, we all have work tomorrow.'' Said Yami

"Right sir.'' Responded the Black Bulls.

'You heard that brats; Let's show these people how to party in Fairy Tail style.'' Said Makarov.

"YEAH.'' Scream all the Fairy Tail mages ready to party.

The Black Bull base became a huge ballroom in reality. Each bull was making some kind of special moment to amused their new friends. They were rocking really hard in the place to show how ruff and cool they are. After all, they are the previous holder of ´´worst squad´´ in the Clover kingdom.

Henry shifting the blocks to make cool effects.

"Taaaaadaaaaa.'' Said Henry making a little rob of bricks.

"Cool. Mister blue haired, made a robot.'' Said Asuka cheering that magic alongside her parents.

"He sure did Asuka.'' Said Bisca.

"Thaaaaaaannnnkkkk yooooouuu aaaallllll.'' Said Henry

"You welcomed Henry.'' Said Alazack.

Finral doing his portal tricks with amazed much of the Fairy tail guild.

"Now behold ladies. My portal magic.'' Said Firnal teleporting to one side of the room for the other side.

"Wow.'' Said Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki and Kinana seeing those tricks

'This is amazing.'' Said Laki

"You sure are lovely Firnal-sama.'' Said Mirajnae.

'Oh, thank you Mirajane.'' Said Finral with hearts eyes.

'In your own way.'' Said Mirajane.

"WHAT.'' Said Finral in horror. That wasn't praise.

''HA HA HA.''

Gauche telling every man and woman to worship his sister like she was the greatest thing alive, while everyone was just all creeped out by that.

"Look at her.' Said Gauche holding a picture of Marie.

'We are looking.'' Said a group of men.

"She is perfect. She has the best smile, the perfect hair, the great eyes.'' Said Gauche starting to have his nose bleed.

'Oh god.'' Said most of the people know fully creeped out by Gauche.

"If any of you wild animals lay a finger on her I will kill all of you.'' Said Gacuhe.

'This creeper is so horrifying.'' Said the group.

"He is sister is so cute.'' Said Wendy looking at Marie pictures.

'Wendy. Of all the people in this band, stay away from him.'' Said Charla all strict.

'But Charla. Gauche-same is only…" Said Wendy seeing that Gauche really likes his sister in a loving way.

"I repeat. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM.'' Said Charla super protective, refusing to see Wendy near Gauche.

"Right.'' Said Wendy feeling a little scared. Charla never talked to her like that.

'You will thank me later.'' Said Charla still looking at Gauche in disgust.

"She is perfect. Worship her.'' Said Gauche to the group of guys.

"Get lost you pervert.'' Said them.

Lucky was doing some lighting tricks.

"So, you can receive great amounts of energy with no problems.'' Asked Evergreen

''Yeah, electricity doesn't affect me. But…'' Said Luck touching Evergreen making her being electrified by the boy.

'AAAAAHH.' Scream the woman. Once it was over she was all covered in smoke and her hair was all afro style.

"It can affect others.'' Said Luck laughing at Evergreen extant

'You will pay for this punk.'' Said her all angry.

'Make your prayers kid. The thunder legions is on to you.'' Said Bickslow.

"Now let's begin. Laxus what your orders?" Said Freed.

"Huh.'' Said Laxus too busy drinking that he didn't notice Lucky pranks.

"So, you can create greats amount of electricity too?' Asked Luck once again fascinated over the S class wizard.

'Yeah. I am a lighting dragon slayer.'' Said Laxus just giving quick answers.

'Oh cool. So, you can eat lightning?" Asked Luck

'Sort of.''

"Don't ignore us Luck.'' Said Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all irritated.

"Did you ever got hit by thunder?' Asked Luck still ignoring the thunder legion.

"Yes.'' Said Laxus.

"Did you beat up that Natsu guy?'' Asked Luck

"All the time.'' Said Laxus.

'Wanna fight me?" Asked Luck

'Not now.'' Said Laxus.

"Ok." Said Luck continuing to ask questions to Laxus who was giving jus quick answers. All the way the Thunder legion kept demanding attention, but Luck was just ignoring them.

Chamry shows her cooking skills.

"My sheep are the best cooks here.'' Said Chamry making more food appear.

"How can they make so much food?'' Asked Elfman.

"We have a full stock of food around here. Plus, my little Garden outside of the base.' Said Charmy all proud.

"You have your own garden?'' Said Wakaba.

"Yeah to stock on fresh ingredients.'' Said Charmy just think of the fresh vegetables.

"That's nice.'' Said Elfman with a smile.

'Yeah. AND IF ANY OF YOU DESTROY MY PRECIOUS VEGETABLES, YOU WILL ANSWERED TO MY SHEEP DO YOU HEAR?'' Scream Charmy. She went from cute to terrifying in a second. And soon Wakaba and Elfman were surrounded by dozens of her sheeps.

"Beeee.''

'A..lrright.'' Said Wakaba all shaken. He never imagined sheep being so terrifying.

'Good. Now let's keep eating'' Said Chamry continuing to eat a lot.

"She is just like Big sister Mirajane.'' Said Elfman sweating in fear.

"Yeah. Cute on the outside, but a bloodthirsty demon inside.'' Said Wakaba shaking.

Asta do some exercises for his new friends to see.

"Check it out. Just one hand.'' Said Asta doing pushups with one hand.

"Oh yeah. How about no hands." Said Natsu trying something new, but it ends up with his face on the ground.

"Ouch.' Said Natsu in pain.

"Did he really thought this could work?'' Asked Noelle.

'Yeah. Natsu is not the brightest person in the guild.'' Said Happy.

"I still need to see a smart person in this place.'' Said Noelle in sarcasm.

"This is nothing. I can keep this one for a whole night.'' Said Asta continuing to do many pushups as he could. But he was stopped when Secré pinched his cheeks.

'No. You will smell like a disgusting animal and this I will not let this happen.'' Said Secré all cold.

"Ouch. Come on Secré, this is painful.'' Said Asta in total pain.

"Says the kid who's been nonstop for a year. Can't hold being pinched on the cheek.'' Said Secré continuing to pinche his cheek at full strength. While Asta was in total pain.

"These two are somethings. Am I right Noelle?' Said a laughing Lucy to the silver-haired girl. But Noelle didn't respond, she was too busy staring at Asta and Secré with pink cheeks.

"_She is a bird. She is a bird. She is a bird.''_ Thought Noelle.

'Are you…'' Asked Lucy concerned but before she could finish, Noelle screamed.

'She is a bird!'' Scream Noelle. That made everyone confused and look at her weird out.

'I told you. I can transform into a bird; I am not an actual one.'' Said Secré all emotionless.

"I know. But you still act like one.'' Said Noelle accusing the girl.

"Whatever. Now back to our argument…'' Said Secré continuing to torture Asta.

''Aaaah.''

''Come on Asta that can be…'' Said Natsu not believing in that form of pain, but Secré was quick as she pinched Natsu with her other hand.

'What did you say Natsu?"' Said Secré all cold as she pushed Natsu skin like she was trying to rip of.

"AAAAAH. Happy save me.'' Scream Natsu begging for help.

'I´m sorry Natsu. But if I go near her, she is gonna give me to Chamry.'' Said Happy flying away in fear.

'Wait Happy. You traitor.'' Scream Natsu in pain and Secré was not holding back on the pinches.

'So much for your partner.'' Said Secré continuing to play with the pain of the two boys.

While this was happening, Lucy was only laughing at this scene, but Noelle was blushing. Juvia seeing that immediately started to think many possibly in her head.

"Lucy-chan is blushing. Her feeling for Asta-kun are so deep.'' Thought Juvia.

"Hey, Noelle. Do you like Asta?'' Asked Lucy with a smirk in her face. That made Noelle throw water at her with her wand.

'What no. A million no. I am a person of noble blood, I would rather be falling to a hole to be dating him.'' Said Noelle giving the many excuses that she always use once Asta brings up.

"Huh.'' Said Asta confused in what Noelle was talking about.

'What are you looking at Dorkasta?" Asked Noelle ready to strike Asta. Secré saw that and immediately turn into Nero and fly away from the giant wave that hit both Natsu and Asta.

"AAAAAH.'' Scream both boys being tossed away.

"She is deeply in love.'' Said Mirajnae seeing the all red in Noelle's face.

"I just hope Mira…'' Said Lucy to her friend.

'Well hello.'' Said Cana ready to make her move as Asta was all washed up now.

"Too late.'' Said Lucy feeling bad for Noelle.

"She needs to confess.'' Thought Juvia nervous. Cana would ruin everything. But even before the card mage could leave her bar seat, Mira grabs her hand.

'No Mira. Let me play with Asta.''Said Cana winy like a kid.

'No Cana. Noelle needs him.'' Said MIrajane.

'But Mira…those muscles.'' Said Cana drooling over Astas muscles.

'Your friends need rehabilitation.'' Said Secré (back to normal) seeing Cana drinking alongside Vanessa.

'No. That's her way of living.'' Said Lucy with a sorry laugh.

"Why girls hit me all the time?" Said Asta all confused now all soaked alongside Natsu.

'I don't know man. Just be happy you only have those two and not people like Erza or Mirajnae.'' Said Natsu. Noelle might be bad, but she not near the horror of those two.

"What a bunch of babies.'' Said Happy flying the air seeing that scene.

''Come here Happy.'' Scream Natsu ready to beat some sense in his partner.

"Aaaah I´m sorry Natsu" Scream Happy in fear. He was flying away as Natsu and Asta kept chasing after him.

Gordon shows his books.

"Here is a limit edition book about curses.'' Said Gordon.

'Wow. Curses, I never saw anything like this.'' Said levy alongside the rest of the Shadow gear team.

'Reading about curses. Levy are you sure?'' Asked Jet.

'Yeah. This is out of our way.'' Said Droy.

"Nonsense boys. Uh, Gordon can I…'' Asked Levy but Gordon was very direct.

"You can borrow and please suit yourself.'' Said Gordon.

While Levy was looking over these books with her team, another voice called the poison magic knight.

''Hey, Gordon.'' Said Lucy

"Yeah. Lucy-chan.'' Asked Gordon.

'Do you have any history books of your kingdom?'' Asked her.

'Yes. Our library is full of them." Said him.

"Oh great. I will pick one right now.''

"I never have seen someone like books so much as you two.'' Said Gordon all happy. Most of the Bulls didn't care for books.

"Does nobody in your squad like to read?'' Asked Jet.

'Only me, Gauche-sama and Secré. The rest use the books for…. other stuff.'' Said Gordon a little sad.

'Aaaah. Who did this?" Scream Levy in horror upon seeing one the books had meat sauce all over.

'Calm down Levy.'' Said Jet and Droy concerned for her.

'Gee the shrimp saw another book in danger. This is bad for her body.'' Said Gajeel.

'Why you care so much for her.'' Asked Charmy.

Gajeel didn't respond to anything, but Chamry upon seeing Levy a little closer could sense a little glow in her. And that meant one thing.

''Oh…you are a pa…'' Said Chamry with a laugh but Gajeel shoved a piece of cake on her throat.

"Shut up dwarf!" Said Gajeel all red.

Zora was eating an apple and seeing the people around

"_This lunatic are strong. I can sense in the air. Is not mana but is not a joke.''_ Thought Zora seeing the mages.

"Excuse me.' Said Erza walking toward Zora.

'Wow, the might Titania talking to me. What an honor.'' Said Zora with a smirk

"You are Zora right?" Asked Erza.

''that's me.''

'You seen a little different from the rest.'' Said Erza noticing that Zora was a little different from the rest.

"Not everyone is the same woman. I am not like them, but I am enjoying their company.'' Said Zora drinking some liquor while looking at his squadmates.

'You are an interesting guy Zora. I hope we can become friends.'' Said her with a smile.

'Who knows. As long you don´t shove your guild pride in our face like that pink-haired idiot there, you are good.'' Said Zora just annoyed thinking about Natsu shout out.

'Yeah, Natsu can be a little overprotective about the guild. One time he went disguised as me to talk to the council.'' Said Erza laughing remembering of Natsu antics.

'Wow. Is that real? Tell me everything, I need full to mock him.'' Said Zora now all interested in a full talk with Erza.

'Ha. Alright…'' Said Erza telling him about Natsu's weird way to save his friends.

Vanessa has a drinking contest with Cana

"Wow, your place is so full of the liquors.'' Said Cana with stars in her eyes upon seeing tons of bottles.

'We saw your guild bar. You had a freckling barrel.'' Said Vanessa laughing on how serious Cana took the dirking gig.

"Yeah, so what?'' Said Cana dirking a huge bottle of whiskey.

"Honestly I prefer in the bottle.'' Said Vanessa dirking some wine.

"Wanna see who holds more wine.'' Said Cana with a smirk holding a full bottle of Wine. Vanessa only smiles at that.

"Challenge accepted. The last one I was in, became a joke.'' Said Vanessa remembering challenging Charlotte into a dirking contest which ends up quick.

"Alright let's start now.'' Said Cana wasting no time in dirking wine. Vanessa only looked at that in amazement,

"_Wow, she drinks liquor like it was water. She a professional, so I need to be ready.'' Thought_ Vanessa starting to drink.

"Meow.'' Said the spell pet of Vanessa, the red cat Rouge.

'Not now Rouge. Mommy can hold that.'' Said Vanessa hiding her spell.

She trusted Fairy Tail, but the red thread of Fate was something so powerful that she didn't wanna reveal to them. When the right time arrive, she would tell.

Grey shows off more of her abilities.

Grey now transformed into Magna, was asked by a bunch of Fairy Tail members to do more magic.

"Show more stuff.'' Said Lisanna.

"Yeah, grey. You are doing great.'' Said Elfman very impressed. Outside his sister, Grey might be the best user of transformation magic he ever saw.

"Alright. How about this?'' Said Grey shooting a blast of magic to a table…which became a huge piece of meat.

"She turns the table to meat!" Screamed most Faires in shock.

"Really. Thank you, Grey, you are the best." Scream Natsu ready to take a bite out of it.

Yonk

Only to end up in pain.

"AAARGH.'' Said Natsu roiling the floor in pain, while the giant meat came back to become a table.

"I only changed the appearance. You still bite a table, silly Natsu.'' Said Grey laughing at the fire dragon slayer.

"Not funny.'' Said Natsu in pain.

'That's what happens you glutton.'' Said Gray tossing some insults.

"What did you say stripper?'' Asked Natsu ready to fight. But before anything could happen Grey interrupted their talk.

"Now check it out.'' Said Grey turning another table into a giant fish.

"Wow.'' Said a bunch of Faires.

'That's amazing Grey. How can you do these kind spells with no problems?'' Asked Lisanna

"Oh no. I can't do another one if I do I run out of magic and go back to my original form.'' Said her starting to blush (again she had transformed into Magna at this point).

"Hey, Natsu. Wants some fish?" Asked Elfman with a grim in his face.

"Very funny guys. But I am not dumb enough to fall for that again. Who could fall for a trap like….'' Said Natsu still in pain. However, that didn't stop Happy.

"Giant fish. Mine all mine.'' Said Happy so obsessed with biting the fish that he ends with the same fate as Natsu.

Yonk

"AAAARGH.'' Scram the blue cat in constant pain.

"Well that's was excepted.'' Said Lily.

'Tom Cat seriously needs to grow more.'' Said Charla.

"My giant fish was fake.'' Said Happy all sad in seeing the giant fish becoming a table again.

Magna (the real) was showing off his baseball skill to some of the members who never saw that kind sport before.

"So you hit the ball and see if you can go all the way.'' Said Magna outside of the headquarters with a fire ball in his hand.

'Oh, I see" Said Romeo understating the rules.

"Go ahead brat'' Said Magna throwing the pre-teen a baseball bat.

"You can do that Romeo.'' Said Kinana trying to cheer him up

"You are my son. You are destined to achieve many things'' Said Macao with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say something like that dad.'' Said Romeo all embarrassed.

"Here I come.'' Said Magna throwing one of his signatures flaming balls at Romeo.

'AAAAH.' Scream him in fear, but he was still determined to hit the ball. He saw it coming and he hits, only to cause a giant explosion.

BANG

"Romeo.'' Scream Macao and Kinana horrified.

"Romeo-kun.'' Said Wendy all worried.

They all saw Romeo in the ground all cover in ashes.

'Are you alright?" Asked Kinana but the boy didn't respond.

'Oh no. He is full of ashes.'' Said Wendy.

'You maniac, you almost killed my…'' Said Macao grabbing Magna by the collar but before something bad could happen Romeo waked up.

"That was awesome.'' Said him shocking everybody.

'What.'' Said the trio confused.

'Didn't I tell you punk.'' Said Magna with a smirk.

"Alright, Magna. Next time throw me faster, I think I can make a home run.'' Said Romeo all up still covered in ashes but with not a care in the world.

'Here I go.'' Said Magna preparing another fireball.

"Can I play too?" Asked Macao all shy.

'Later.'' Said both Magna and Romeo with a deadpan.

While every one of the two sides was goofing off, the two leaders were just observing everything. Makarov had a huge smile in his face on seeing the harmony between two different groups.

"See old man. We are not that bad.'' Said Yami going near the old man in the wheelchair.

"Oh, hey there Sukehiro.'' Said Makarov with a smile and mug of beer.

"Not bad. Your kids are much like my weirdos.'' Said Yami observing his Bulls interact with Fairy Tail.

'Guess we might attract confusion. Wherever we go.'' Said Makarov with a laugh.

"Hey just for curious. You are the master here, who are your most powerful brats.'' Asked Yami. He wanted to know who how the magic ranking is done in this kingdom.

"Well, all my children are strong. But in case of ranking, Erza, Mira, Laxus, and another guildmate called Guildarts are all S class Mages. The most powerful position behind the master. And you only can achieve that bypassing the annual exam, where all the guilds see their most prominent mages and they took the test.'' Said Makarov explaining the magic ranking in Fiore.

"S-class?'' Wonder Yami mentally.

"Your kingdom doesn't have something like this?'' Asked Makarov.

'Yes. But our ranking is more on the merits and actions that they take. Unlike your kingdom, we have many ranks. We have Juniors, Intermediate, Senior, and Grand magic knights.'' Said Yami explaining the magic knight ranking.

"Interesting. I wonder what kind of levels each of my brats are. So, who are your most advanced mages?'' Asked Makarov.

Yami took a puff of smoke and then answered.

"Zora, Charmy, Gauche, Finral, and Gordon. They all are 1st class juniors. But if I had to say who could be S-class, I would vote for Charmy, Gauche, and Gordon." Said Yami giving his honest opinion.

'Nice.'' Said Makarov taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah.'' Said Yami relaxing with a cigarette.

Why the two look at the party with smiles on the face, Yami decides to ask the serious questions.

"I had something to ask you.'' Said Yami.

'Speak up."

''Today I was investigation your government and I overheard stuff about dragons.'' Said Yami remembering his investigation.

"Yes. We had a huge problem with a powerful dragon not too long ago. He almost destroys everything we hold dear in our hearts.'' Said Makarov still a little shaken by the events of the war.

'Interesting. Because recently our kingdom also had to deal with a huge problem.'' Said Yami.

Hearing that Makarov only laughs.

"Oh, Sukehiro. I lament to tell you but there is nothing that can surpass the horror of being almost killed by a great dragon.'' Said Makarov continuing to drink.

"How about Elves and a demon.'' Asked Yami which made the old man almost choke with a drink.

"What.'' Said Makarov in horror. Did he hear Elves and demons?

"You heard me. While you and your peoples were busy dealing with your dragon, we had to battle elves who had a vendetta against humankind, but in the end, was all a plan by a devil.'' Said Yami telling about what was happening in Clover.

"Impossible. Devils don't exist?'' Said Makarov

''Says the guy who faced a dragon.'' Said Yami with a smirk.

Makarov could sense that this conversation would become more serious, so it was better to talk to the two of them alone.

"Can we talk in private?'' Asked him.

'Sure, let's go to my office.'' Said Yami.

"Can you pull me over?" Said Makarov talking about his wheelchair.

''Sure.''

While the two moves, everyone in the two sides saw their two leaders leaving the main party.

"Master.'' Said Lucy

'Captain?'' Asked Finral.

The two look at the huge amount of people looking. They need to come up with an excuse and fast.

"We are having a private conversation.'' Said Makarov.

"If anyone peeps over, I will have your head. Do you hear.'' Said Yami all dark.

"Yes." Said, everyone.

"Good.'' Said Yami pulling Makarov off.

"Man, that guy is seriously scary.'' Said Gray.

"I wonder what they are going to talk about?" Said Noelle interested in what they were talking about.

Yami office

Sukehiro pulls over the old man wheelchair into his office. While it was a little messy, it was still a complete office. Yami puts Makarov in a position so he could see him in the front.

''Thank you.'' Said Makarov

'You're welcome, old man." Said Yami setting in his chair.

"Now let's talk,'' Said the both of them...

And soon Makarov started to talk about the insane war that his guild and the entire of the Fiore Kingdom had to fight. He explained about the Alvarez Empire from Alakitasia and they desire to wage war. He also talked about the mage Zeref, the first guild master Mavis and the deadly dragon Acnalogia. He explained all the major points to Yami, that he had to step as guild master for a while, fight with every last magic that he had which almost cause him to die (again), the cheer power the other guilds that joined the fight and in the end the defeat of Zeref, the fight between Acanalogia and the dragon's slayers and finally the death of Mavis and Zeref.

After this long conversation, Yami took a puff of smoke and looked at the old man.

"Wow, you guys were almost obliterated.'' Said Yami.

"Yeah. It was thanks to all working together that we managed to survive. After this, we rebuild our guild…again and later celebrate Lucy's book award.'' Said Makarov with a smile.

'That blondie wrote a book?"' Asked Yami.

"Yeah. She is not just a nice body.'' Said Makarov with pink cheeks.

'_This is guy is a lost cause.''_ Thought Yami. He liked women, but he wasn't a pervert type guy.

"So, your first master finally passed away.'' Said Yami trying to understand the Mavis story that he heard.

'Yes, and we will forever grateful for her sacrifice.'' Said Makarov.

"_Interesting.''_ Thought Yami.

''Now is your turn. Tell me about these elves and a demon'' Said Makarov all serious.

After that Yami then told Makarov his story. On how the Clover kingdom at first was being attacked by a group called The Eye of the Midnight Sun. In the beginning, they taught they were just a bunch of rogue mages, but soon they discovered they have reincarnated Elves from 500 years ago. Yami also told about the Elf massacre (since Julius told him about this story that the Nobles decided to cover), Makarov got infuriated on how theses nobles massacred a bunch, innocent people. He also mentions Litch and the giant monster that attacks the kingdom five century ago. However, the most shocking moment was when Yami told him about the devil and how he was the responsible for the massacre, their resurrection, and the cause of all death an in despair in the clover kingdom.

"Oh my…'' Said Makarov all pale. Compared to Acnalogia, this Devil was much worst.

"Yes. We managed to beat, it took a lot of people, myself included but we managed to kill that bastard.'' Said Yami.

'I don't know how we would have a deal with him.'' Said Makarov seriously worried.

'You gotta thank the kid.'' Said Yami with a smile.

"You mean Asta.'' Asked Makarov.

'Once we managed to make him very weak, he delivered the final blow,'' Said Yami. That statement made Makarov shocked.

"Asta is a hero.'' Said Makarov. The truth is Asta saved possibly the entire world from the Devil.

"Half. Because it took a lot of things to finish him, including the Elf leader and... someone else.'' Said Yami referring to the first wizard King.

'Who are you talking about?'' Asked Makarov.

"There is the last rank on your magic style. After Grand Magic Knight the next position is of captain and then…there is one that is above everyone.''' Said Yami being mysterious. He couldn't reveal that someone like Julius existed, that could flip their entire kingdom into madness.

'Above everyone…including you.'' Said Makarov shaking pointing at Yami.

'Yep this person than me and all the rest of the captains of the kingdom. I guess you can say that we captains are like your Ten Wizard Saints.'' Said Yami surprising Makarov.

'How did…'' Asked him but Yami cuts him out.

"Today I went to investigate your kingdom and I heard of the announcement of your queen. She seen nice.'' Said Yami.

"Yes, queen Hisui is a great person.'' Said Makarov.

"When she does the announcement I wanna introduce the squad to your kingdom.'' Said Yami.

"You can count on us. The queen is a dear old friend of Fairy Tail, so will be gladly accepted. Plus, the Magic council will have no problems.'' Said him.

'You have a magic council?"' Asked Yami.

'Yes. They are the strictest people in the entire kingdom when it comes to magic and they are the ones to say wheatear is ok for us to go after these anomalies or not. I guess if they were to hear about your kingdom, they wouldn't probably say no.'' Said Makarov. The magic council was not as bad as before, but they were still pretty strict.

"Yeah. You can't imagine how many people die. I even heard that my nutjobs turn into elves.'' Said Yami remembering what the squad told him about that night.

"What seriously but who?" Asked Makarov now scared.

'I heard Gauche and Luck became elves. But just that.''

'This is amazing. Never in my life, I would believe that there is a vaster and more magic world outside these waters.'' Said Makarov all interested.

'Yes. So, I guess we can stay around d for a while, like maybe two weeks. Put enough information to give to the kingdom and then move on.'' Said Yami.

'Alright. So, while you are here, you will get the best treatment possible.'' Said Makarov with a smile.

"Thanks, old man.'' Said Yami with a smile.

"Now we can relax. Since both of our enemies are defeated for good.'' Said the old man all relaxed.

"Yeah. I don't see any kind dangerous near us.'' Said Yami pulling Makarov back to the party.

**Unknown Location on Fiore**

Five shadowy figures walk around a desert wasteland full of dirty and bones all around. The moon was the only sort of illumination for them to walk over. One was all red, one was various types of blue, one was very types of green, one was a mixture of yellow and brown and the last one was all black and white.

"Do you think he is gonna give an order?'' Said the red figure

"I don't know.'' Said the green one

"I hope he doesn't go all dark and broody with us.'' Said the blue figure

"Silence you brat. The leader will do whatever he wants with us.'' Said the black figure

'You said that because you are the second in command. Let's fight the position.'' Said the red figure. That attitude earning a punch form the black figure.

Punch

"Oh, the drama again. This is so good.'' Said the green figures all over the top.

"Not again with this crap.'' Said the blue figure all irritated.

"That hurt Claudio.'' Said the red one all irritated.

'Shut up with an idiot. We are late already.'' Said the black figure who was revealed to be called Claudio.

The five entered a cave who apparently looked very normal but deeper and deeper it became more like a war room with a huge throne made of stones and bones. And there stood a big man, all muscled, covered in scars and a huge hood covering his face.

"We are here.'' Said Claudio announcing the arrival of him and his comrade. Once they were all there, the knee to this figure.

"Oh, my five Elemeters. How good is too see you all.'' Said the hooded man all happy

"Lord Xebecer.'' Said the five figures.

Once they were all present Xebecer see the five figures and he decides to make sure that they were the real ones.

"Nyro. The essential burner. With the power to created so much heat that is only compared to the depths of all.'' Said Xebecer.

Nyro was a tall man with orange hair, wearing a red shirt with the kanjis for death and fire written all over and a pair of brown pants. He also had a hugge red burn mark covering have his face. In terms of personality, he was a very direct kind guy and one who loves to charge into battle.

"Hell yeah. Nobody can compete with my fire.'' Said Nyro.

"Kazier. The widower. Capable of making winds so powerful to take off someone's skin.'' Said Xebecer seeing the woman in green.

Kazier were long white and greenish clothes that covered her body, despite her breast being almost exposed if it wasn't for a white stripe that was holding then like a bra. She had white long hair and a very over the top personality. One that always loves some drama.

"Exaclty lord. And the tragedy and the consequences that my actions cause. Oh, the poor victims.'' Said Kazier just imaging on the problems that she would cause, while doing a scene.

"Too much.'' Said the others.

"Shiyo. The waver. Not only you can manipulate the great amount of water but also all of their state.'' Said Xebecer seeing a tiny girl (who was actually an adult) dressed in blue

Shiyo had a blue dress who looked like scales of a fish and a very light blue hair in a pigtail format. She was giggly for what her master had described.

'You right lord. I can pretty much cause anyone pain.'' Said her still laughing.

"Herv. The battle force. With Earth power so immense to devour kingdoms.'' Said Xeberc seeing the other man.

Herv was a pretty tall dude (same height as Elfman), who had a short black hair and wearing only a tiger skin pants, no shirt at all. He was described as battlefield kind combater but not the smartest man in the group, thanks to all the hits in the head.

"Oh, thanks. This…is an honor.'' Said Herv trying to remember the word.

'Dumbass.'' Said Claudio insulting.

"And Claudio. The blood demon. With your power, there is no soul alive that stand a chance.'' Said Xebecer

Claudio looked like the oldest of the group, possibly in his 40s. He had a black kimono, white short hair, black beard, and devilish red eyes. In terms of personality, he was cold and ruthless as you can imagine.

"Thank you, Lord.'' Said Claudio

"So, my Lord. What is the mission?'' Asked Shiyo.

"There is a rumor that a group of foreigners arrives at the capital. The must be from an outside kingdom, like Clover.'' Said Xebecer.

'Clover?" Asked Kazier

'Lord what place is that.'' Asked Nyro

"One that soon we might arrive. Ever since the fall of the great Zeref my plans were almost destroyed. But now these people can result in our glory.'' Said Xebecer.

"So what are your orders, my lord?'' Asked Claudio.

"Blend with society for a week to observe. And then…capture all of those foreigners for me.'' Said Xebecer.

"Yes, Lord Xebecer.'' Said the five elementers carrying out their lord's intentions.

Xebec only saw his loyal followers leave his room. He had a devilish smile on his face because he knew that in a matter of weeks, he would be fighting powerful enemies.

**There you have it, people. The Faires have fun at the base, both Yami and Makarov reveal the truth and the villains made their first appetence.**

**So yeah, this group I still doesn't have a name but I have for each individual leader. Xebec is the main and the others are like their most powerful lackies. He is not in some way related to any of Zeref followers, he admires Zeref but he never meet him. I wanna be like he in the same level as one of the Spriggan 12, but they wouldn't let him join because of his own twisted way. Like he was this bad that the Spriggans wouldn't accept him**

**I know the last part is a little weird because of the exposition bomb. But is just so you can all have an idea of how they are and how to expect from the,**

**Also, the next chapter is gonna be a bonus. Not a continuation of the story. I think you are all going o like it.**

**By the way, I saw many reactions of my idea of Noelle being a second-generation dragon slayer. Remember this was one of my original pitch for the story. Besides, it would be cool to have another female dragon slayer that wasn't Wendy. She also would like Laxus, in the case really hiding her sickens. If you wanna give more ideas, you can throw in the comments.**

**See ya next time.**


	6. Bonus: Girl Bath

Bonus chapter: The girls went to a bath (Not connect to the main story, just a silly side one).

It was a nice day in the kingdom. Now fully friends of the Fairy Tail guild, the Black Bulls were being invited to all sorts of things. Missions, party, sing duets, you name it. However, one of the biggest surprised was one invitation that Erza gave to Vanessa to spread.

"A bath day.'' Asked the girls of the Bulls looking at Vanessa.

"Yeah. According to Erza, all the Fairy Tail girls do a weekly bathing together to relax and just gossip. Doesn't sound like fun.'' Said Vanessa.

"I…I don't know.'' Said Noelle and Grey all red. But Grey was hiding her face.

"Yeah. Why I wanna bath next to all those girls?' Asked Charmy not interested.

"Maybe to socialize with them.'' Said Secré all emotionless.

"See Secré is right. Besides, we were invited, and we need to show that we are sociable.'' Said Vanessa trying to make the others accept this invitation.

"Really Vanessa ?.'' Said Noelle with a doubt face.

"Yeah. Besides, think of all the things that can happen. Lucy is gonna be there Noelle, and you two can talk.'' Said Vanessa.

"Alright. I enjoy her company.'' Said Noelle.

"Yes, you can talk about boys.'' Said Vanessa with a smirk and Noelle quickly got with a blushing face.

"Why would I go such low ways.'' Said Noelle all red and starting to make excuses.

"Right.'' Said Vanessa with a smile on her face.

'Charmy. There will be food to share.'' Said Vanessa to Charmy who was in her chibi form.

'You got me.'' Said Charmy already drooling.

"Grey you can change to whoever you want there.'' Said Vanessa.

'Al…right.'' Said Grey already super red of embracement.

"And Secré you can…" Said Vanessa trying to persuade the bird girl, but it was kinda hard because she was so hard to read it.

"Is ok. I can socialize with these people. Just don't open about my past.'' Said her all cold.

'You gotta girl.'' Said Vanessa giving a thumbs up.

The next day

The Black Bulls girls were in front of the place called Fairy Hills. Apparently, that was the place that most Fairy Tail mages lived in, but they had to pay a big rent. Fortunately for the Black Bulls, their magic was the thing that kept Henry alive so their rent was a little better.

"Wow.'' Said Vanessa, Charmy, and Grey impressed by the size of the place.

"Now this some big place.'' Said Vanessa.

The door of Fairy Hills opens revealing Erza with nothing but a blue rope.

"Welcome everybody.'' Said Erza.

"Oh, Erza.'' Said Vanessa with a smile while the rest of the girls just.

"Please come in.'' Said Erza inviting everyone.

They all enter Fairy Hills and they saw that the place seen different from the brown look of the Black Bulls headquarters.

'So nice and comfy.'' Said Noelle.

"Yeah, now that explains the rent prices.'' Said Charmy remembering hearing about the outrageous prices that this place have for rent.

"I know. Fairy Hills has been accommodation members of Fairy Tail for years.'' Said Erza guiding her guest

"Do all Fairy Tail girls live here?'' Asked Secré

'Well. Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana never lived here. Bisca and Wendy used to live here, but they moved on.'' Said Erza.

'Are you sure it is ok to leave a young girl all by herself?'' Asked Vanessa worried about Wendy's safety.

"She is not alone. She has Charla.'' Said Erza.

'You are putting her life in the paws of a cat.'' Said Noelle a bit confused by that sentence.

"A very rude cat I may add.' Said Secré.

"Is ok. All the girls are here for today.'' Said Erza.

"So, where we changed?'' Asked Vanessa.

''Over there and then is just followed to the main door. There is where the springs are.'' Said Erza pointing to the changing room.

"Alright'' Said Vanessa as her and the rest of the Bulls girls were changing, Erza was heading back to the springs.

A few minutes later

The Black Bulls girls were all in towels walking in direction of the main door that just for the steam that was coming off sounded pleasant.

"Man, when is the last time that you had a good steaming bath day?" Asked Vanessa.

"I don't know. Our water can just go a few degrees high'' Said Charmy.

''Honestly, I never notice.'' Said Grey super shy.

"Do you think to allow them are here?''' Asked Secré

''Probably.'' Said Noelle.

But before they could open the door, Erza noticed the group coming. All the Bulls girls were all red to see that Erza had nothing covering her body, she was pretty much walking naked.

(Fairy Tail style of cover nudity. Nothing major or graphic will be written)

"Oh, you guys are all here.'' Said Erza with not a care in the world.

"Huh.'' Said all the girls (except Secré) with shocking expression.

"Come on in. Everybody is waiting.'' Said Erza entering in the hot springs.

"She…is…a…little'" Said Noelle trying to wrap her head in what just happen.

"Exposed.'' Said Secré.

"Exactly.'' Said Vanessa with a sweat. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Does she need to show off those things right in front of our eyes.'' Said Charmy.

"Oh, come on it can be…'' Said Vanessa opening the door and soon as that happens, she lost her words.

As soon the door was open the Black Bulls girls saw something that could be every pervert dream. There were almost all of the Fairy Tail girls bathing there like nothing matter, and they did in the most ´´exposed´´ way. It appears they all were comfortable being naked alongside their friends.

"What is going?" Asked Noelle all red.

"Hey, the Black Bulls.'' Said Lucy.

"Alright. Party started.'' Said Cana who was bathing and it a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Hi, bulls.' Said Asuka bathing alongside her mother Bisca.

"They even brought a kid here.'' Said Grey, Charmy, and Noelle in horror.

'Nice to see all of you again.'' Said Wendy bathing alongside Charla.

"Oh, hi Wendy.'' Said Vanessa surprised to see the small girls taking all this situation really good.

"Come on take off your towels.'' Said Mirajane with a smile.

''Yeah, we can see the goods.'' Said Cana.

"Wait what.'' Said Noelle and Vanesa all confused.

Before anything could be said. Cana, Mirajane and Erza were all behind the Bulls girls with devilish eyes and started to grab those towels. Even with a little struggle, all the Bulls bodies were exposed, Grey was so embarrassed that she could transform. Chamry was now in her teen form but she didn't mind and Secré had no idea in what to say over this scene.

"Oh, my..'' Said Levy laughing at the cost of their new friends.

'What is wrong with you all.'' Said Noelle covering her body and jumping direct to the water.

'Wow. Vanessa and Grey have such a beautiful body,'' Said Mira seeing the rose haired witch.

'Oh, thanks mira.'' Said Vanessa entering in the spring.

"I don't wanna be here.'' Said Grey jumping in the springs and going so deep so she could be seen.

"Is she ok?'' Asked Juvia.

'Yeah. She is not used to seeing all of… this'' Said Vanessa referring to the mass amount of naked people present.

"I feel in the middle of something else in the moment.'' Said Secré in the water just all stoic and not moving a muscle.

"_This is the weirdest thing I been a part of.''_ Thought Noelle super red of embarrassment. And the worst part was yet to come.

'Would you like to me to rub your backs?'' Asked Erza in a sweet tone.

"Huh.'' Said Noelle in shock once she heard that.

'You are our guest. Is the best that I can do.' Said Erza.

'I don't think…'' Said Noelle trying to get away from the red-haired mage, who was now giving her a weird sensation,

'Nonsense. We all here treat like family.'' Said Erza grabbing Noelle and starting to rub her naked body by force.

'Oh...'' Said Noelle all red and feeling assaulted.

While she was begging for help all the bulls girls only saw that scene in horror.

"Noelle is having some heated moment.'' Said Chamry holding a laugh

"Yeah. Erza likes to do that.' Said Lucy all sad, because Erza also did stuff like that to her.

'I got say Noelle. You have such firm breasts.'' Said Erza grabbing Noelle breasts.

"Why are you touching me?!'' Scream Noelle all embarrassed.

'Oh, come on. We all have the same things; here you can grab mine.'' Said Erza.

"I am doing that you red pervert.'' Said Noelle all pissed.

"I guess the Silva bloodline finally learn the proper way of a bath.'' Said Secré observing that scene.

"Hey what about you bird girl?'.' Asked Mirajane alongside her sister Lisanna.

"What?" Said Secré seeing the two-sister approaching her.

'You need some bonding time.'' Said Lisanna going near Secré

'Let's give her some good time sis.'' Said Mirajane with a cold tone.

"What.'' Said Secré now genially scared.

Mira and Lisanna took the girl for a cleaned-up that she would never forget. While Lisanna bathes and clean Secré lower areas, Mirajane was concentrating in the front.

"Here you gonna be all clean.'' Said Lisana going all the way to the back.

''Eep.' Said Secré all frozen inside.

"Yeah, the lower areas too.'' Said Mirajane with a smile.

"This is wrong. This so wrong.'' Though Secré feeling violated by the two sisters.

'Should we stop her?' Asked Grey genuinely scared.

"I don't know Grey. If we do, we might become the next victims. I sense this guild is all about the body.'' Said Charmy trying to not cause any attention.

"I never imagined this place to be so wild. And they say we are crazy.'' Said Vanessa with a sweatdrop.

"Hey Vanessa, want some.'' Said Cana offering Vanessa a bottle of wine.

'Do I?" Said Vanessa with a chipper laugh and getting that bottle of wine.

For a few minutes Vanessa, Charmy, and Grey were just relaxing in the hot waters. While Noelle and Secré were being attacked by the pervert girls.

"Now this is relaxing. Right girls'' Said Vanessa drinking more wine.

"Yeah.'' Said both Charmy and Noelle all relaxed.

The fun was stopped when they saw Noelle and Secré walking to them, the two-looking mortified.

"Huhhh.'' Said both

"You two are ok?'' Asked Chamry.

'I feel so violated.'' Said Noelle shivering.

"I been alive for five-century and this one the first things I got once my body back?!'' Said Secré feeling violated.

"I guess they need a little time out.'' Said Chamry seeing this scene.

"I can feel you.'' Said a new voice, who was revelated to be Lucy.

"Lucy.'' Said the bull girls seeing the blonde.

"This type of bathing is the craziest way. You can't imagine what they did to me for the first time.'' Said Lucy.

"What happen blondie?'' Asked Charmy.

Lucy didn't respond but her face would say that it wasn't anything pleasant.

'Let's just say Erza and Mirajane have some questioned ways.'' Said her.

"Those two are monsters.'' Said Noelle all irritated

"Is every girl here a nutboj?" Asked Charmy

"Charmy.'' Said Grey worried.

"No is ok. Well, we are different like, me and Levy-chan are calm. Erza is a little…too much. Mirajane is our motherly figure, Lisanna our animal lover, Wendy is like our little sister, Juvia our romantic type, Bisca was our cowboy girl before becoming a mother, Laki and Kinana are very simpatic, Evergreen is a little snob, Cana is a very lovely person even with all the drinking. In the end, we are all family.'' Said Lucy.

'Interesting.'' Said Vanessa hearing all this.

"Yeah, we all stand together.'' Said Lucy.

"That's so wonderful. We from the Black Bulls do the same thing, even at the lowest points we are always together.'' Said Charmy. Every time that anything is bad, her sheep always cook the best things to make up for it.

'That's so sweetie.'' Said, Vanessa

"Truly. It seems we don't have so much difference after all.'' Said Lucy.

Now all the girls were looking at each other in a sweet way, but Noelle was not in the mood for that.

"Can you guys give some space. I feel that somebody is gonna grab me.'' Said Noelle tired.

'You mean like this.'' Said Evergreen grabbing Noelle by the waist and dragged her to the center of the springs.

"What that.'' Said Noelle now in her knees feeling really bad.

'Noelle.'' Said Lucy worried. She saw Mirajane, Cana, Juvia and Erza going near her.

'What are you all doing. I´m royalty.'' Said Noelle.

"Yeah in your kingdom. But here you just bad girl.'' Said Mirajnae slapping Noelle butt very hard.

SLAP.

"Did you slap me.'' Said Noelle all red of embarrassment.

"Yeah.'' Said Mirajnae with a devilish smile hitting that but again.

SLAP

"Oh no.'' Said lucy worried

"Should we….'' Said Grey wanting to save Noelle but Secré stopped the girls.

'No. Let them have it.'' Said her. Because knowing Noelle magic, she knew what was going to happen.

"She is so cute this way.'' Said Erza seeing Noelle blush face.

"Uh, girls isn't this a little too much.'' Asked Juvia

'Hell no. This is fun right Noelle.'' Said Cana seeing Noelle in the most humiliating position possible.

'I am going to shove that bottle into….'' Said Noelle but before she could finish Cana gave her a nice slap in the butt.

SLAP

That was enough to make Noelle more angry than ever. Soon the water of the Springs were starting to shake and make bumbling sounds. Like there was something messed up with the water.

'Why is the water bumbling?" Asked Laki

'Juvia.'' Said Kinana seeing the blue-haired girl.

"No juvia is not doing this…' Said Juvia also not understanding this situation.

'" Then who…' Said Erza confused.

The water started to shake even more and soon Noelle was more pissed than she had ever before.

"GET YOUR PERVERTS HANDS….OUT OF ME!" Scream Noelle and soon the Fairy Hills springs became like a gazer erupting water and sending many of the Fairy Tail girls too the sky. Including Wendy, Bisca, and Asuka.

"AAAAAHA.' Scream most of them in fear.

"Take cover.'' Said the Bulls girls grabbing their towels and leaving the scene. Noelle was way to pissed to talk.

One for one all the Fairy Tail girls were falling from the sky and going back to the field of Fairy Hills. All of them naked as just like they were born. That was also a good lesson to never make Noelle very uncomfortable.

"Do you all still want a piece of me? Come on, I´m ready.'' Said Noelle all naked demanding answers from the Fairy Tail girls who were all most unconscious.

'Huh. Can somebody puts some clothes on her?' Said Grey all red.

"Nah leave her have this moment.'' Said Chamry laughing her ass at that scene.

"AAAAAH.'' Scream most of the Faires girls now hitting the springs with less water than before.

"Ouch.'' Said Erza, Mira, and Cana in full pain.

"Urgh.'' Said Wendy all sick of all that.

'Yeah. We fly mommy.'' Said Asuka all fine.

'We sure did honey.' Said Bisca really tired.

"Was that all Noelle?'' Asked Levy

"Yeah. I guess this is our warning to not do that to her in the bath.'' Said Lucy

"Well, we sure got our lesson.'' Said Levy

'Ouch, my back.'' Said Erza with pain her back.

In the end, all the Fairy Tail girls ended more dirty than clean after that bath. The Black Bulls girls sneak to the back of Fairy Hills and hurry to their broomsticks to get out of there. After some considerations, they all agree to not let this day be discuses to any of the male squadmates. What happens in Fairy Hills stay on Fairy Hill. Also, Noelle was in desperate need of some ice from all that slap in her butt.


	7. One Day Mission

**Hey everyone thanks for the comments and likes. Also, for the review they are a joy to read, except for the guy who wrote a lot C words. What's wrong with you. Also, for the people writing for fun that my writing is so bad that they wanna die, wow you guys haven't been in this website for a while my grammar is not the best, but you can read the chapter.**

**Also if you are wondering if Fairy Tail are going to help the Clover Wizard in battling the Spade Kingdom the answer is…no. Look I´m sorry but this will not take place in the canon of the story, is after the Elves reincarnation and the final arc of Fairy Tail. Plus, I don't wanna have to write Dante, Vannica and Zenon who are all cool character with good motivations be defeat by the magic of Friendship. I know I can write how I want but its Fairy Tail is pretty much to end up like this.**

Lucy Hertefilia had a busy night, meeting new friends, learning about foreign kingdoms, it made her really tired. She didn't even remember what time she got to bed, but she was now waking up.

''Ah man this feel good.'' Said Lucy waking and walking toward her Windom. She opens to let a good morning sun bath her apartment.

''Morning world.' Said Lucy looking at the kingdom.

''Morning Lucy.'' Said Natsu siting on her chair

''Morn…'' Said her with a smile but then she stops when she realize what happen again

''We are out of bread.'' Said Natsu eating the last bread alongside Happy

''WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?' Asked her in rage.

'You were late for the guild, so we went check on you.'' Said Natsu

''We saw you sleeping so we decide to stick around.'' Said Happy

''Ok.'' Said Lucy a little taken back. Natsu was just concerned about her, that was nice

''So where is breakfast? I´m starving.'' Said him starving

And the sweet moment was over.

''Go eat outside.'' Said her ready to give a Lucy kick. But Natsu and Happy dodged it.

''Missed.'' Said Natsu with a laugh

''Ha Ha Ha Lucy is so dumb.'' Said Happy.

''How can I be dumb when I read more book than you!'' Said her throwing books out of her room to hit the two. Which she do a few times

''Aaaah take cover Happy.'' Said Natsu in horror

''Aye sir.'' Said Happy also in fear.

While Lucy was busy trying to hit the two. Natsu was wondering on how many books does Lucy has, also he saw there was a few books that he never saw before.

''Where did all these books come from?" Asked Natsu making lucy a little calmer.

''Oh, the Black Bulls let me take some to home. I will return later'' Said her

''Wow nice.'' Said Natsu with a smile looking at a history book from Clover

''Yeah.'' Said Lucy with a smile.

Suddenly Natsu got an idea.

''Hey Lucy, I got an idea.'' Said him with a smile and Lucy already crossed her arm.

''Oh no. Not interested.'' Said her.

''But I don't even told the idea.'' Said him

''Natsu I know you for almost two years and every time you had an idea that you did led me naked or burned.'' Said her remeberign all those times that Natsu humiliated her.

''Yeah and its fun this way.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''Aye.'' Said Happy also laughing

''Not for me! How do you feel if you're naked in public?" Scream her in full rage.

''You wanna me to strip down?" Asked Natsu confused.

''No way in hell...'' Said her with her cheeks.

''Oh she…'' Said Happy with a smirk. But before he could finish Lucy kicked him in the head.

''don't even start cat.'' Said her

''No but this one is not gonna humiliate you. I was thinking in invite some of the black bulls to a mission of us.'' Said Natsu

''Oh really. That's sound…actually nice.'' Said Lucy surprised by that. She was also wondering to see more of the Black Bulls magic.

''I Know.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''Have a little faith in him Lucy.'' Said Happy with a laugh

''Shut up.'' Said Lucy all irritated. She love Happy but sometimes he was the devil

''He He.'.

'''So, who are thinking in calling?' Asked her.

''Maybe Asta and Noelle. They kind look like us.'' Said Natsu

''I don't know.'' Said Lucy. Asta and Noelle were cool, but she didn't know if they could hand a full mission.

''Come on it will be fun.'' Said Natsu with a smile. And that alone made Lucy change her mind.

''Alright. Let me change and eat something we were are out.'' Said her

''Ok.'' Said Natsu.

After a quick chance of clothes and a balanced breakfast (while Natsu ate what would be the same for a feast) the trio went to the guild and looked for an easy mission. Naturally Mira was there looking over the board.

''Hi guys.'' Said the white-haired woman with her sweet smile.

''Hey Mira.'' Said Lucy.

''So, you are looking for a mission?" Asked Mira seeing the board over there.

''Yeah but…'' Said Lucy trying to say something but Natsu beat her to it.

''Is there any that we face off against an army or something like that.' Asked Natsu

''Natsu remember easy stuff.'' Said Lucy hitting Natsu on the rib,

''Oh, come on. I bet Asta and Noelle get this kind mission all the time'' Said Natsu all irritated.

''Asta and Noelle?" Said Mira remembering the duo of Black Bulls.

''Yeah, we were thinking in going the four of us together on a mission. So, they could feel what is like to be in a guild. Because for what Noelle told me, Magic Knights have a completely different system.'' Said Lucy with a smile.

''So, any goods there Mira?' Asked Natsu

Mira however was already daydreaming about the two groups.

''_Oh my. Is like a double encounter. This would be good for the four of them. I can already see the weeding.''_ Thought her imagining being a bridesmaid in both weeding.

Both Natsu and Lucy were weird out by Mira weird dream faces. They appear out of nowhere.

''Mira hello.'' Said Natsu confused waking Mira up

''Sorry I was daydreaming.'' Said her with a smile

''I don't wanna know about what.'' Said Lucy terrified

''Just a second.''' Said her looking over the request.

Mira looked the many missions that Fairy Tail was yet to do. After the whole battle the guild wanted to take a break and relax so they were doing easy jobs. They didn't have someone to do the 100-year quest. Mira look over and found the best job for two couples and she believed found the perfect one.

''Oh, here you go.'' Said her reaching a flyer

''Pervert thieves terrorizes tows from the East. Reward 400,000 jewels.''

''Is perfect.'' Said Natsu

''I don't know. Fighting pervert.'' Said Lucy. She didn't like where this was going.

''Oh, come on we see them every day so it can be hard.'' Said Natsu remembering all the perverts that they come across so far.

''Yeah look at Macao and Wakaba there drooling over Laki.'' Said Happy pointing at the old mage duo looking at the purple haired woman.

''Boys really.'' Said Mira all angry at that behavior.

''We have no choice.'' Said Macao.

''Kinana boyfriend is scary so either that or losing our faces.'' Said Wakaba remeberign Erik first time coming to the guild to see his girlfriend and he didn't take kindly to those perverts.

''I guess you're right. We are taking this one Mira.'' Said Lucy

''OK' Said Mira authorizing the job.

''Now let's go to the black Bulls.'' Said Lucy putting the flyer on her purse.

''Do you know how to get there? I mean Finral teleported us.'' Asked Natsu

''Is ok Gordon made me a map. We will be there in no time.'' Said her showing Natsu the map.

''Alright let's go.'' Said Natsu ready to march to his new friends' base.

After a one hour walk Natsu, Lucy and Happy were in the right direction to the mystical base. Also, thanks to Natsu nose they could go there very easily

**Black Bull Base**

''Here we are.'' Said Natsu seeing the weird looking guild.

''Yeah it wasn't so bad.'' Said Happy

''Should we knock or…'' Said Lucy wondering but Natsu goes ahead and open the door

''The door is open.'' Said him.

''Oh, just like ours.'' Said Happy.

The Fairy Tail trio went ahead and saw the entire black Bull base (except their captain) all sitting in their dining hall eating breakfast.

''Oh, look who stopped by.'' Said Finral seeing the newcomer with smile. Mostly for Lucy

''Natsu, Lucy.'' Said Asta all excited to see the mages

''Hey Asta. Guys.'' Said Natsu

''Oh Fairy Tail show up. Wants some more fire balls?' Asked Magna

''Yeah that would be great Magna.'' Said Natsu

Magna them makes some fire balls and throw to Natsu

''Here.'' Said Magna with a smile.

Natsu took a big bite of those thing like it was fruit.

''Man, these things are now my new apples.'' Said Natsu all happy.

''So, what we own the privileges of having the celestial mage and her companion.'' Said Zora clearly making fun of Natsu. He knew he was strong, but he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box.

''Companion. I am the powerhouse of my team.'' Said Natsu all irritated.

''don't listen to him Zora.'' Said lucy.

''Girl I will pretend he never in the same room as me.'' Said Zora with a smirk as he chew some meat.

Natsu however saw that as a challenge.

''Oh yeah. What about this.'' Said Natsu spitting out a bunch of fire for no reason at all. Mostly to show off.

The Black Bulls were almost dumbfounded by that.

''_Really. We went this far. Not even dorkasta is that stupid?"_ Thought Noelle.

''_How hard this guy dropped when he was a baby.''_ Though Gauche

''_Poor Lucy. Gets the hot for the silliest of all.''_ Thought Vanessa

The only ones that were enjoying this was Asta and Magna

''Ha Ha Ha you are crackling me up Natsu.'' Said Magna laughing

''Me too. He is funny.'' Said Asta

''Now he has the same level of brain as cat?' Said Zora seeing that scene in amusement. That guy really doesn't take things seriously.

''Shut up. I do that because I´m awesome'' Said Natsu stopping his fire to shout out in front Zora.

''Oh, really than here its your reward'' Said Zora throwing another stink bug at Asta.

Blerg

''Oh, come on. Not again.'' Said Natsu in horror. That smell was a nightmare for his nose.

''Do you carry these bugs with you?' Asked Lucy annoyed by Zora.

''Yeah I need them to toss in the people I don't like.'' Said him.

''He is right he used to toss at me all the time but now he stopped.'' Said Asta with a smile. For him the smell was not that bad in the end.

''Because you won my respect you idiot, but you can lose too so keep it up.' Said Zoro with a smirk.

''Right on Zora.'' Said Asta with a thumbs up.

After the smell has washed over Vanessa decide to speak up.

''So, what really bring you two here?" Asked her

''Well…' Said Lucy. But before she could finish

Crash

Yami had entered the room in his usual style. By breaking the door.

''Good morning lunatics.'' Said the captain.

''Morning sir.'' Said the entire squad.

The man saw the trio of Fairy Tail standing there like a bunch of idiots for no reason.

''Oh, the princess of Fairy Tail, the pyro and the blue fur ball.'' Said him smoking his cigarette.

''He got us nicknames.'' Said Lucy with a sweat in her head.

''Why am I furball?" Asked Happy in tears.

''So, what are your deal. Speak up.'' Said Yami all dark. The trio got frighten by that, Yami was truly scary.

''Oh yeah we were going to this mission and we were wandering if we can bring Asta and Noelle with us.'' Said Lucy getting the attention of the Bulls.

''Really.'' Said Asta.

''Us going on a guild mission'.' Said Noelle in wonder

''Yeah.'' Said Natsu

''How low do you think am I?'' Said Noelle tossing her ponytails with her snobby tone.

''What is her deal?'' Said Natsu

''I guess she still doesn't see us at her level.' Said Lucy

''What do you mean?" Asked Natsu but Lucy decide to ignore.

''Can I see the mission.'' Asked Yami

''Sure.'' Said Lucy giving the captain a flyer of the mission.

Yami looked over the request and only gave a chuckle.

''_Perverts. Huh. This might turn into some good jokes.''_

''Alright you two can go.'' Said Yami to his juniors.

''Yeah.'' Said Asta all excited.

'Alright I show to them the true power fo a Silva.' Said Noelle trying to act all tough and superior when the reality was…

''Aaaah me and this idiot will be with those two. What do I do?" Thought Noelle all nervous in the inside.

''But the prize will be split in half.'' Said Yami saying his offer. If his kids are doing a mission, they need to get payed.

''What.'' Said Lucy in horror. She hates to split the reward money.

''Is ok. Lucy doesn't mind splitting.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''Yes I do! I need that for rent.'' Said Lucy all over the top

''What are you saying princess?' Asked Yami all dark and sinister.

''Nothing.' Said Lucy terrified of Yami.

''_This guy is so scary.''_ Thought her in tears.

''Alright I will get ready.'' Said Asta going to his room to get his stuff.

''Wait Asta.'' Said Secré.

'''OH, so you are coming along Secré?' Asked Asta, usually Secré goes alongside him as Nero.

''Of course, we are partners. Did you forgot.'' Said her with a small smile.

''oH yeah.'' Said Asta.

Secre turn into nero and land right in Asta head.

''So, she is your happy.'' Asked Natsu

''I guess she is the weak of this group Aye.'' Said Happy with a smile.

''I am not like the cat. With this form I can be of great use.'' Said her with her bird voice.

''_When she is talking is so freaking cute._' Thought Lucy all red.

While Nero was with her usual cold face, she was looking worried at both Asta grimoire and the fairy Tail kids. She had talk with her captain about this situation

**Flashback**

Secre was in Yami office after the party with Fairy Tail and she need to tell something important to the captain. She went to his office to explain the deal.

''What is it bird girl?'' Asked Yami

''Look. This people might be good but don't tell them about Asta demon.'' Said her.

''Why not?' Asked Yami now curious.

''Did you tell the old master of Fairy Tail about this?' Asked her worried.

''No, I just said that the kid just delivered the final blow in the son of a bitch. He has no idea that the kid also has one.'' Said Yami. He was careful with his talk.

''Good. We need to make sure that they don't find out. Less people get involved the better, also there are kind of annoying when they keep babbling about how awesome they are. If they heard about this demon, they will keep bothering us into fighting him. And I think friendship is not gonna be the answer here.'' Said Secré all serious. She fear for their lives but also, she only spent a few hours with those people and she never heard so many egos talks before. They might not be royals, but they are convinced as they.

''Sure, I will keep that a secret. So, the kid has to now the best time to use his dark whatever.'' Said Yami referring to Asta black form.

''I know and that's why I keep tagging with him. That grimore is something very rare and I don't wanna fall into the wrong hands, even when we are here in these lands.'' Said her.

Now that the nightmare was over, she will spent the rest of her life protecting Asta and his grimoire.

''Hey, the old man told me about some guy in his guild that has demon slaying magic. Do you think…'' Asked Yami remembering that talk but Secre finishes off quickly.

''No. Whatever demon they face here is different from the ones from the clover kingdom or the Spade kingdom. It might hurt them but still it is only magic. Only things like Asta sword can literally hurt them.'' Said her.

Yami them puff a long smoke and look at his new recruit.

''Alright. So is your mission to keep an eye on him. If he step out of line pick his eyes out. The same goes to whoever goes near him and ask about the grimoire. Understood.'' Said Yami all serious.

''Yes captain.'' Said Secre doing the Clover symbol on her hand

Present

Nero was now sitting on Asta head with the same expression carefully looking around. However, Noelle was all red of embarrassment

''_Why does she have to go. Wait why I´m getting jealous of? She is 500-year-old. Although she does have a nice… no no no.'' Thought her in denial._

''Whats wrong with her?" Asked Lucy

Before that talk goes somewhere Charmy decide to speak up

''Hey Asta, don't you wanna have another eating challenge?" Said the girl

''No way Chamry. I don't wanna have stomach problems again.'' Said Asta rubbing his stomach

''Oh, come on. What about you Fairy Tail? Scared of some eating competition.'' Said Charmy with a smirk.

''Ha I´m never scared of a competition like that.'' Said Natsu.

''bring it own.'' Said Charmy calling her sheep's who make a table full of food.

''_This guy is done.''_ Thought most of the Bulls. When it comes to eating Charmy beats anyone.

''Really Natsu.'' Said Lucy annoyed. Even at times like this Natsu wants to compete with someone.

''Come on Lucy. Nobody can beat Natsu at this.'' Said Happy

''On you marks go.'' Said Finral to make the start eating

Charmy was like a machine eating everything like there is no tomorrow. Natsu was fast but the chibi girl was faster.

''_Man, she is insane. Time to bust the secret move.''_ Thought Natsu

''Aaaargh.'' Scream Natsu spiting flame making the whole food go burned or still on fire.

''Dude your food is all burned.'' Said Asta.

''Yeah I like that way.'' Said Natsu eating this way.

''You can do Natsu.'' Said Happy cheering his buddy.

''I know I can. Because I´m a member of Fairy Tail and we never give….'' Said Natsu but…

**5 minutes later**

Natsu collapse on the floor from too much food. While Charmy was ok drinking tea like nothing had happen.

'Well kid this wasn't bad. But next time don't go against a professional like me.'' Said her with a smirk.

''She ate the equivalent for 40 people and yet is still calm.' Said Lucy in horror. Never in her life she imagined Natsu lose an eating contest. Maybe against Minerva but not to a chibi girl.

''She is gonna eat me.'' Said Happy hiding behind Lucy in total fear of Charmy.

''Well that horror show is over.'' Said Gauche disgusted by all that.

''Can we go now?' Asked Noelle

''Yes…but Natsu.'' Said Lucy point to her partner still on the floor.

''I can lift him.'' Said Asta.

The boy picks up the pink haired mage and carry over his shoulder.

''See.'' Said Asta with a smile.

''Alright. Let's go to the train station.'' Said Lucy

''I never ridded a train before in my life.'' Said Asta all excited

''Is not that a big of a deal.'' Said Noelle

''Alright let's go.'' Said Lucy

''Aye.'' Said Happy

While they leave the Black Bulls all say goodbye for the two trios.

''Good luck.'' Said Grey all shy

'Be careful.'' Said Magna

''don't destroy anything you bastards.'' Said Gauche

''Bring me some souvenir.'' Said Vanessa

''Be safe Noelle-chan, Lucy-chan.'' Said Finral.

''Byeeeee'' Said Henry

''If you break something, I am breaking you guys.'' Said Yami

''Can I go? I wanna beat someone up.'' Asked Luck

''not yet you lunatic.'' Said Yami. This kingdom was not ready for him

''Oooh.'' Said Luck all sad.

Fiore train

It was the usual deal whenever she travels with both Happy and Natsu. Happy was eating some fish while Natsu was fighting his horrible motion sickness. In the meantime, Noelle looked annoyed by Natsu growing while Asta kept looking in the window of the train in wonder and Nero kept sleeping in his head.

''Wow this is so cool. I wish I can bring Sister Lily and the kids to ride one of these.'' Said Asta in starts.

''I think they would love it.'' Said Lucy with a smile. She remember what asta told about his family on the church at his little village.

''You think so.' Said Asta confused

''Pl…ease st…op.'' Said Natsu on the ground looking like he is gonna hurl

''Hang on there buddy. Only 10 more minutes.' Said Happy

''No.'' Said Natsu in pain.

''Why is he so pathetic? I mean I thought he was able to resist a few minutes, but this is just a joke. Are you really Fairy Tail greatest fighter?" Asked Noelle with a disproving tone

''Hel… oh no.' Said Natsu trying to defend his title only to be defeat by his own stomach.

''Afraid so.'' Said Noelle seeing that she was right.

''Is ok Noelle. This is like Natsu only weakness but as soon he is out of the train he is nonstop.'' Said lucy

''How long is he your partner?'' Asked Noelle

''Almost three years.'' Said Lucy

''Me and dorkasta are only close to a year.'' Said Noelle

''Good for you too.'' Said Lucy with a smile.

Noelle looked at Asta looking amazed by the things at the Windom only with a blush and a smile

''Ooooh.'' Said Happy seeing that.

''What is wrong cutie?'' Asked Noelle with a smile

''Happy don't…'' Said Lucy with a disapproval tone, she knows where this is going.

''You liiiiiiiiiiike hiiiim.'' Said Happy.

Noelle then got in a shock mode when Happy said that. In an instant she grab her wand and she throw a ton of water at Happy with the hopes of suffocating him.

''What did you say furball? Me liking him! How dare you, as a Royal I need to be around the best and he is the only thing that I have in the moment and…'' Said Noelle continuing giving the reasons.

Lucy looked at amazed at that. She could see that Noelle had feeling for Asta but the way she was acting was complete Tsundere.

''_Wow. She is worse than me.''_ Thought Lucy with a sweat in her head.

After a ton of water being tossed to him Happy wakes up with only one question

''Where is my fish?'' Asked the Blue cat.

''Went back to the ocean. Wanna me to send you there?' Asked Noelle menacing with her wand.

''Lucy protect me.'' Said Happy in fear while Noelle glares at the cat and Lucy only laughs

''_What's is going on here?"_ Thought both Asta and Natsu otherly confused of what was happening

''_I will just pretend to be sleep here.''_ Thought Secre not wanting to hear more of that crap.

City

Both Fairy Tail and Black Bull team were out of the train. Immediately in the position to do the job.

''Ok here we are.'' Said Lucy seeing the city

''Finally, freedom.'' Said Natsu all excited that the pain was over.

''You did your best buddy.'' Said Happy.

''Yeah Natsu you won in the end.'' Said Asta

''Thanks guys.'' Said Natsu to the two.

''Now let's start searching. For what the request said the perverts then we must go to areas fill with women and…'' Said Noelle giving instructions, but they were cut by a scream,

''AAAAAH.' It was a female scream

''What was that?' Said Asta

''It sound like many women screaming.'' Said Lucy.

''Alright so there might be a target. Come on Happy.'' Said Natsu running

''Aye sir.'' Said Happy following him

''Wait Natsu we need to make sure that the citizen are safe before we start to fight.'' Said Asta with his quick magical knight knowledge

''No time for that. Come on Asta lets kick some butt.'' Said Natsu grabbing Asta hand

''Ok.'' Said Asta confused. Natsu had a weird way to do things.

Lucy, Noelle and Secre only stare at that thing in horror. Asta was giving good advises but Natsu said to stop everything to fight. Asta was dumb but he was following the rules, Natsu was just a disaster

''Huh'' Said Lucy facepalming

''So, this is your life?" Asked Secré emotionless

''Yeah.'' Said Lucy all sad.

''How much damage you usually pay off?'' Asked Noelle

''Almost everything that is in the reward plus a fee for the master.'' Said Lucy in tears. Is gonna happen again.

''I don't think captain Yami is gonna like this.'' Said Noelle all frighten.

That got Lucy attention.

''_Wait if the master gets mad when Natsu causes damage. That guy would….''_ Thought Lucy imagining what Yami would do with them

''**YOU ALL DIE BY HAND.'' **Said an imaginary Yami ready to kill the two trios.

''AAAAAAH. We need to stop them now.'' Said Lucy in fear. She fears her master but Yami was another level.

''Alright so get your game together.'' Said Noelle picking her wand

''Right. Star dress Virgo.'' Said Lucy using her key to transform

''Wow.'' Said Both girls impressed. That was a new kind magic they never seen before.

**Center of the city**

A bunch of people (especially woman) were all screaming in horror upon seeing three man with matching faces but different haircuts (afro, long and short) going to woman and steeling their under clothes.

''Look at those panties.'' Said the afro brother.

''Bras.'' Said the long one brother.

''Tops.'' Said the short one brother.

''We´re in heaven'' Said the trio with tears in their eyes as they sniff those clothes

''Stop right there.'' Said Natsu jumping in front of them alongside of Asta

''Huh.''

''Is about time to perverts like you guys to be stopped.'' Said Natsu

''that's right. Don't you know that these things are wrong?'' Asked Asta

''Who are these losers.'' Asked the Afro

''Look is the salamander from Fairy Tail.'' Said one of the town peopel

''Salamander from Fairy Tail!" Said the perverts in horror.

''Yeah Natsu Dragneell on the house and by my side is my friend Asta.'' Said Natsu

''Now give back those clothes and we will be nice to you.'' Said Asta lifting his sword.

''No.'' Said the trio as the disappear like the air.

''Where did they go?" Asked Asta as Natsu sniff the air in search for them

''Hey, can you tell what is the deal with them?" Asked Natsu asking for a random person

''They are a group of brothers who been stealing all the woman from this region of the kingdom.'' Said a woman all sad as she clothes her up areas

''Yeah and we end up with no bra or panties to use.'' Said another girl crying

''that's horrible. Don't worry ladies we will bring your clothes back.'' Said Asta all polite with a good boy face that no girl could resist

''Ooh thanks you are such a gentleman.'' Said a girl with no bra hugging Asta, that was enough to make him blush

''Uhhh.' Said Asta confused.

''HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Scream Noelle coming to the city alongside Lucy and Secre.

''Noelle.'' Said Asta confused. In another second Noelle kicks him with a blush in her face.

''There are perverts walking around and you are hugging people.'' Said her all mad.

''But I promise them. They don't have panties or bra, so I promise to bring them back.'' Said Asta on the floor.

''No panties or bra.'' Said Lucy in red.

''Well we do whatever we can to bring those guys to justice.'' Said Natsu all serious

''Yeah. Natsu how is the situation?" Asked Asta now back up

''The perverts are going to attack. This time to attack.'' Said Natsu preparing his fist. He saw the trio of brother there with smirk in their faces.

''Get them Natsu.'' Said Happy

''Wait we need….' Said Noelle wanting to make some kind plan but Natsu was straight to attack

''Fire dragon claw.'' Scream Natsu ready to strike one of the brothers.

''Miss me.'' Said the long haired one with a smirk

''Hey come back here.' Said Asta swing his sword.

''Miss again.'' Said the long-haired brother being the main target while his brothers were scattered.

''Noelle, Lucy, Secre.'' Scream Asta to the girls be ready

''on it.'' Said the three.

''Open gates virgo.'' Said Lucy now calling the spirit of her star dress.

''Hello there princess...' Said the pink haired spirit

''Who is this?" Asked Noelle

''One of the twelve of the twelve-zodiac celestial key. They are the strongest spirits of celestial magic.'' Said Lucy with a triumph smile

''Time for punishment?" Asked Virgo with her usual request

''This isn't the time for this?' Said Lucy in horror.

''Huh.'' Said both Noelle and Secré confused

''She says that all the time?" Asked Secré.

''_First she gets cool things but then it explode in her face.''_ Thought Noelle

''_She must suffer every day.'_ Thought Secre

''Alright let's do this.' Said Noelle picking her wand and making some water spells.

''Look how she can control this water.'' Said Lucy amazed that remind her a little of Aquarius.

''I will be on it.'' Said Lucy making Virgo to make sure to set some traps on the city and then return to the celestial world.

''Alright team last…''Said Lucy trying to act like a leader only to be not taken serious

''Huh. PAAANTIES.'' Said the trio of brothers seeing the girls

''What.'' Said Noelle and Lucy in horror

''Mine.'' Said the afro brother

'Mine.'' Said the long brother

''Mine.'' Said the short brother

The trio were surrounded by the brothers who started to touch the girls

''Let go of me.'' Said Lucy

''Nice ones.'' Said the afro one grabbing Noelle breasts

''You dare touch me.'' Said Noelle in fury

''Yes.'' Said him with a smirk

''Oops things are about to get bad.'' Said Secre seeing Noelle rage face

''What.''' Said Lucy in wonder and she saw Noelle in pure wrath

''Run.' Said Secré transforming into Nero and flying away. Lucy use this distraction to go to one of Virgo holes.

Noelle saw that pervert and shout out her best attack in his face

''SEA DRAGON ROAR.'' Scream her throwing a huge amount of water in his face and putting him down. That surprised everyone

''What,'' Said Natsu and Happy in shock to see that

''One down. That's good Noelle.'' Said Lucy all happy

''Well this is…'' Said Noelle looking at her toucher in disgust only to be jumped on by Natsu and Happy

''Noelle.'' Said the duo.

''What that…'' Said her in other confusion

''You are a dragon Slayer?" Asked Natsu confused.

''What?" Asked her

''I can't believe another one. Is so good to see new ones.'' Said Happy ready to cheer.

''Slow down I´m not part of your weird…dragon race.'' Said Noelle all confused.

''But you said dragon roar. That's a trademark of all dragon slayer.'' Said Natsu

''I use water magic. Is nothing but coincidence that my attack has this name.'' Said Noelle making the two quite sad

''Oh really. Man, if you're a dragon Slayer Wendy would be so happy.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''I´m not. Beside you told me that Dragon slayer all of them gets motion sickness. I was fine in the train. Beside I was raised in Clover not here.'' Said her

''Well is ok sorry for the inconvenient. Let's fight.' Said Natsu

''Aye.'' Said Happy.

''_Wow I never saw Natsu so happy with….''_ Thought Lucy surprised over that scene. Before she could think a little more one of the perverts (the long haired one) appeared from behind her

''Got it.'' Said him grabbing something from her making result of a cry.

''Lucy.''Said the group in horror

''What happen?'' Asked Asta

''Behold.'' Said the pervert holding in his hand one of Lucy panties to everyone to see.

''_Not again.''_ Thought Lucy in the floor covering her legs since she was wearing a dress.

''Give that back you pervert.' Said Natsu

'''No this is a treasure.' Said the pervert smelling the pantie

'''Can't you stop doing that.'' Asked Noelle seeing Lucy in the floor like a idiot

''You are not the only naked in you lower areas.'' Scream her

''Well sorry but...'' Said Noelle trying to counter argue but Noelle soon was also a victim

''Gotcha.'' Said the short haired brother grabbing the Silva girls' panties

''AAAAAH.'' Scream Noelle in horror covering her leg

''Noelle.'' Said the group in shock

''Look brother. Is all made in silk and is blue.'' Said him showing Noelle pantie.

''Hey…' Said Asta in blush

''_Hell, no I´m going pas to this horror show.''_ Thought Secre still on her Nero for

''Lets smell…' Said the long haired brother but before he cold anything….

''No.'' Said Natsu all angry of those guys.

''Fire Dragon Iron fist.'' Scream him punching the guy hard on the jaw.

''Arhg.'' Said the long haired one down

''Nice job Natsu.'' Said Happy.

''One more down, just one more to go.'' Said Natsu

''Hurhg.'' Said the short haired brother being corned by Asta and Natsu.

''If you give back our panties, we promise to not hurt you…'' Said Asta

''Very much.'' Said Natsu finishing the sentence.

''_They are both super scary.''_ Thought the final pervert

''Yeah don't mess with girls.'' Said Happy.

''No. Take this super attack. Surprise from behind.'' Said the pervert showing his butt area and shooting a fire bean from there which made the group skip

''Did he just fire an attack from his butt?' Asked Happy in horror

The clover mages were with expression of horror or disgust

''that's it.'' Said Asta swing his sword cancelling the attack.

''don't worry guys. This is magic, I will be able to clean this with my sword''. Said Asta all happy all that fire and nothing against his sword.

''Cut butt attacks from your sword.'' Said Natsu with a smile

''Wow this sound really ridiculous.'' Said Asta with a laugh

''Goodbye you idiots. Don't worry brothers I will get you all free from here.'' Said the final pervert trying to leave.

''No way.'' Said Asta running toward the pervert like a dog chasing mear.

'''Get this….'' Said Asta attacking with his sword

''Miss...'' Said the pervert with a smirk only to be see Natsu on his front

''Fire Dragon Roar.'' Said Natsu

''Oh Oh oh.'' Said the pervert receiving the fire attack from Natsu

''natsu be careful you can…'' Said Asta in worry but it was too late, the fire was already spreading

Natsu saw his actions and only gulp. The master was going to beat him for that.

''What was that?'' Asked Noelle

''I don't know.'' Said Lucy

The girls then saw themselves surround by a circle of fire; it wasn't getting to their skin but it got to their clothes that started to burn off.

''my clothes. Virgo I need you.'' Said Lucy calling the spirti

''Sorry princess but I can't assist at the moment.'' Said the key

''What do you…Aaaaah'' Scream Lucy seeing her star dress gone and to her regular clothes.

Lucy and Noelle were now with their clothes almost fully destroyed

''Not again'' Said Lucy covering her body

''This happen often!' Scream Noelle in blush she never got naked in public

''More than I expect.'' Said Lucy all sad

''No!''' Scream Noelle in horror, she was too embarrassed to grab her wand to make the fire go away. Is either that or being seeing naked by a foreign village.

While both of girls scream desperate Natsu and Asta carry the perverts like they are prizes of victory

''We got them.'' Said Asta all happy

''here you go.'' Said Natsu giving the criminals to the police

''Well thank young man. Now can you catch the one that put our entire village on fire?" Asked the police chief

''What…'' Said Natsu.

''Oh god.'' Said Asta using his sword to cancel the fire. Only to encounter hugging each other naked.

''Lucy.' Said Natsu with a blush

''Noelle'' Said Asta with a blush

''Why are you two naked?'' Scream both boys

''Natsu!'' Said Lucy kicking Natsu in the face.

''You idiot, you promise me no embarrassment.'' Said her beating Natsu up

''Don't look at me dorkasta or is your death.'' Said Noelle hiding behind a building

''What should I do?" Asked Asta

''Just get them some clothes and lets get out of here.'' Said Secre

''Alright secre'' Said Asta

After covering both Lucy and Noelle they got the reward but thanks to Natsu damages they had to pay most of the construction also they would send a fee to their guild. The Black Bulls were also going to be nullified.

Later that day

Fairy Tail Guild

Makarov hated paying damages, so when he heard about what Natsu did he already had a plan to punish his kid. To dress Lucy in sexy maiden outfit

''Well this is your punishment.'' Said him with a smirk he knows how Lucy hates those clothes.

''Yes master.'' Said her with sad tone

''Now as your punishment.'' Said him looking at Natsu who was wearing nothing but a diaper. Everybody laugh at him

''Really gramps but...'' Said Natsu but the master stopped him

''No butts and Lucy.'' Said him

''Yeah.'' Said Lucy scared

''Use this for a week.'' Said him with a cheap smile

''What" Said her in horror

''Lucy and Natsu are so cute in these outfits.'' Said Happy with a smirk.

Natsu and Lucy only glare hateful at the cat who only make fun of them. But Makarov hadn't forgot about the blue feline

''Happy no fish for a week.'' Said the master breaking Happy world

''NOOO. I GOT THE WORST PUNISHEMENT OF THEM ALL'' Said him in tears.

''Screw you cat.'' Said the two

''Now get to work.'' Said Makarov showing the dirty areas of Fairy tail

Everyone was laughing at both Natsu and Lucy. One was dressed super sexy and the other super ridiculous. That's what they get for not following the rules.

''Man, this suck'' Said Natsu all sad as Asuma kept laughing at him

''I wonder how Asta and Noelle are doing'' Asked Noelle

**Black Bull Base**

Yami when heard of what happen on the mission was pissed. He wanted to mash Asta and Noelle heads, but he was too lazy do to it. So, he decide for them do more shore around the house. Asta first main job was to recreate the base gardening all by himself

''Keep working.'' Said Yami drinking some cold beer as he watch Asta working on the field

''Yes sir.'' Said Asta doing a hose work

''Noelle can you give more description of this incident that you were in.'' Asked Finral with a blood on his nose

''No.''' Said her punching her veteran in the face.

''Honestly you pervert.'' Said Gauche in disgust

''Their bodies were rubbing into each other.'' Said Secre with made Noelle blush

''Oooh..' Said Finral with dreamy eyes.

''Interesting'' Said Zora with a laugh, royals were this wild

''Shut up bird girl.'' Said Noelle all red

''Man, girl to girl action. You are wild.'' Said Magna

''Yeah I heard that lucy girl was a perv but wow.'' Said Grey

''She see so innocent and pure.'' Said Vanessa

''_I am going to strange this guy's overnight.''_ Thought Noelle

''Alright done.'' Said Asta having the field ready

''Nice job Asta. Now I need you to put seed in each hole. Very, very, very slowly.'' Said yami

''Alright'' Said Asta

''Keep working mule.'' Said Yami

''Ha Ha Ha.'' Laugh the Black Bulls all laughing

''_The kid is better to whatever thing they have in those Lacrima things.''_ Thought Yami

Yami thought of what was coming next, queen Hisu speech this was the day he pretend to present him and his Knights to the entire kingdom officially. He could imagine all the question that were about to come and to deal with this Magic council, but if he could survive the Royals, he could deal with those guys

''in a few days is our introduction to the Queen of Fiore.'' Thought him in wonder as he watch the night fall.

**Here is the chapter. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter is gonna be heavier centered in the story. Also original I wanted to put the Jiggle Butt Gang as the villain but upon a second look they weren't to stand a chance against Asta, Noelle and Secre. **


	8. A message from the author

**Hey, guys leonardo18 anime here. Ok, this is not a chapter but something I wanna write about. Please be careful when you write reviews, if you look at my review section you see a bunch of colorful ones made by this ´´genius´´ called Chaosshadow19. Don't worry I already blocked him so he can't comment in my stories. The sad thing is that the website doesn't allow me to exclude those reviews, I already report for abuse so we have to wait if they are going to let off that section. And also, no I don't have an Ao3 account. Nothing against the website is that I prefer this one more.**

**I received some PMs from other writers that had experience with him in the past, he goes around spouting his ideas and point of view on series (Even stories that have nothing to do with his comments) and spouts for like 10.000 words. **

**Right now, he told me to kill myself and my family have Corana. Well, I can see who of us don't have a life. **

**My stories are a hobby, at the moment I don't have nothing else to do so why not write to pass the time. **

**Look I don't want all the reviews to be good, sometimes criticism is good to help fix the stories. I am not a perfect writer, but I am one that has a ton of ideas in my head and is willing to share it with you all. I hope this message was read pretty clear, that everyone stays safe and healthy. Peace.**


	9. Introduction to Fiore

**First of all, guys thank you so much for the message of support. That's means a lot to me. I just wanna write a good story and while I´m not a perfect writer I do my best to update on a monthly base since I have so many frickng stories. But hey everyone thanks. Now enjoy the new chapter**.

**Black Bull base**

Yami had just awaken from his slumber and was now drinking his favorite type of coffee. Pure Black. After finishing his coffee and putting his first cigarette of the day he walks to the dining hall, he could hear the screaming and god-awful sounds that his squamates were makings. It said something when his wild beasts make less noise than those guys. He gets near the dining hall and of courses kick out the door.

''Good morning lunatics.'' Said Yami seeing everyone there.

''Captain!'' Said most of the Magic knights

''Here captain my sheep's have done a very good meal this morning.' Said Charmy.

Yami saw Charmy sheep's cooking up a huge banquet of a breakfast. It could feed a group of 10 people, but Yami was a huge guy and he need to eat almost a ton of calories to maintain muscle mass. So, he finished all that in less than 5 minutes. Horrifying the squad.

''thanks char.'' Said Yami puffing some air

Soon Finral wanted to ask all about their mission. While it is fun goofing off in Fiore, they were there for important affairs.

''So, captain what should we do today?'' Asked Finral

''How is our reports coming out?" Asked Yami

''I finished with all the guilds of the kingdom. Even though there are over a 100 I chose the most powerful ones.'' Said Finral

''I also made a list of all the herbs and art craft medicines on the kingdom. This will be great for Clover.'' Said Gordon is his usual whispers.

''I had a list of the best bar and restaurant of the kingdom. Soon the tourism will be big.'' Said Vanessa while drinking her wine.

''I had an autograph of all the mages of Fairy Tail.'' Said Asta and nobody wanted to say how stupid this was.

''I bought this good bakery from a local cake shop. Last time I had a five-hour argument with Erza from fairy Tail about what cake is the better. She says Strawberry and I say Vanilla.' Said Charmy

Yami kept hearing all the nonsense like if he was normal. He had to make his big announce now.

''Well today is an important day.'' Said Yami all cool like normal.

''Why is that captain?" Asked Magna

''Is today that we introduced ourselves to the kingdom.'' Said Yami

Everyone in the table got either a shock or a surprised look. They were technically very low on profile at the moment. The most who knew about the were Fairy Tail, so doing this was a big risk.

''Sir are you sure?' Asked Gauche

''Yes. I sent a message to the wizard king and he said it was ok.'' Said Yami

''Really he actually allow that to happen?' Asked Finral in shock. They will reveal the ide tiny to clover to a bunch of foreigners. This wasn't going to be good for the royals or the king.

''Yes. Also, he wanted a list of everyone magic here but I told him no and he started cry.'' Said Yami

Everyone got a sweat drop after hearing that. They know the wizard king was a very powerful being but there are moments where that man lost his cool so much.

''Oh boy.'' Said Zora with a laugh

''So how are we going to do that?' Asked Grey all shy but wanting to be part of the conversation.

''Easy. Today the queen of Fiore is gonna make an announcement.'' Said Yami

''Oh yeah I read about that.'' Said Finral

''So, we are to present ourselves thee. All the guilds are going to be there so what better way to say ´´Hi´´'' Said Yami

''Well this is going to be a hell of a day.'' Said Magna

''I wonder if I can show them how awesome Clover is.'' Said Asta all excited.

''Do you wanna us to be beheaded?" Asked Noelle

''Can this happen?' Asked Vanessa

''Hell no. If this happen, I will fight everyone in front of me.'' Said Luck all charged.

''This will be the first time Clover is going to make contact with Foreign lands. We need to be serious.'' Said Secré in her usual cold tone

''Bird girl is correct.'' Said Yami

''Man, I bet they all are going to be full of questions for us. I don't wanna answer those.'' Said Magna

Yami upon announcing that decided to bring another big point of today.

''Also, I heard they strongest wizards are going to be there. They are called ´´The ten wizard Saints´´'' Said Yami getting the knights attention

''The ten wizards saints?' Asked Vanessa.

''Who are they?' Asked Noelle

''They are the strongest wizards on the kingdom. Think of them as the equivalent of me a Captain of magic squad. Although I don't know how strong they are.'' Said Yami.

Upon hearing that the black Bulls were filled with tons of questions. Who were those wizards? What kind magic did they have? Are they cool?

''They sound awesome.'' Said Asta all excited

''I wanna fight them.'' Said Luck

''_I knew it.''_ Thought everyone in the table

''Hey captain.'' Said Secré

''What is it?" Asked Yami

''What if they don't accept us and see us as enemies? This country has a history to be attack by otherly destroying deities. We also had that, but we tend to be more calm. Do you think doing this is a good idea?" Asked the bird girl.

Everyone heard Secré question very well and that was a good point. Fiore was still under repair after the whole dragon incident, so they are being welcomed by a foreign country might cause some alarms to start.

''Maybe. We don't know. We must hope that everything goes smooth today.'' Said Yami.

''I don't care. If they try to attack, we will fight back. We are magic Knights.'' Said Gauche all stern.

''Yeah!' Said most of the bulls

''He is right. Even if make friends here we are not on vacation. We magic knights must be on duty every day.

Soon Yami raised his cup of coffee as if was a beer mug and he was ready to talk.

''Well you Lunatics you ready?' Asked Yami to his squad.

''Yeah. GO BLACK BULLS!" Scream most of the squad.

Fiore Kingdom

Everyone was excited for today ceremony. The queen will make her first public announcement ever since she was crowed. All the major guilds and important figures will be present, so everyone was excited to see some crazy stuff.

The Queen Hisui Fiore had just finished putting some make up so she could talk today. She was a pile of nerves but she knew this day will come. The day that Fiore sees their new rules, a woman, a queen.

''Your majesty.'' Said a loyal voice near Hisui.

''Arcadios.'' Said Hisui happy to see her trustworthy knight.

Both smile at each other. She could trust Arcadios with her life if needs be.

''Everything is ready for the events?'' Asked Hisui.

''Yes, all the major guild are in different positions so they can search the area and protects the citizens. Also, the royal army will be present to prevent any brawl between guilds.'' Said Arcadios. He loves the guild in his kingdom, but they are a bit too much.

''What about the ten wizards' saints?' Asked Hisui

''They are on a waiting room.'' Said him

''And the magic council?'' Asked Hisui. Today was a full day.

''Also, in their waiting room. Although they are not as patience as I hope.'' Said Arcadios with a dry laugh at the end.

''Perfect. Everyone is here, my speech is ready and I am about to start.'' Said Hisui all happy.

''Your majesty.'' Said a new voice. This one was old and wise.

''Darton.'' Said Hisui saying the royal adviser.

''All the preparations are done. The public is waiting.'' Said him

''Good.'' Said the queen kind nervous.

''Is ok my dear. The royals also have fear, including your father.''' Said Darton and that kind makes things a less bad for Hisui. She took a deep breath and started to walk toward her people.

Hisui walked outside her castle into a podium were many of the habitants of the kingdom where present. Upon seeing their new queen, they all started to cheer.

''Yeaaah.'' Scream the people

''Queen Fiore.' Said more people

She saw the love and compassion that her people had for her and that made her smile even more. She looked to see everyone she knew; however, she was looking especially for two specific groups.

''_Oh, here they are.''_ Thought Fiore seeing them in midst the crowd

The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guild were near each other and also cheering for Hisui. Many members of each guild were talking to each other and spotting about the day

''Here she is Yukino.'' Said Lucy to her fellow Celestial Mage friend

''She is beautiful.'' Said Yukino

''Man, this is crowed. I wonder if the queen lets us be there on top?' Asked Natsu.

''No way Natsu. If there any guild that is gonna be near the queen is the Sabertooth guild.'' Said Sting

''Can you guys be silent? Frosch wants to watch the event.'' Said Rogue.

''Frosh likes queen.'' Said the exceed making the dragon slayer cry.

''Man is a full house here.'' Said Happy

''Of course, this is queen Hisui first big announcement ever since she was crowed. You bet this place is gonna be full today.'' Said Lector

After all the guilds settle down and stop bickering the Queen started her speech.

''My fellow citizens of Fiore. Is with great pleasure that today I announce the start of a new era of magic grounds in this kingdom. For you see for years I saw many young mages struggling with magic, that's why I am introducing the Fiore magic school. A place where mages can go and learn everything that is need to be learned about magic. This school will be running by none other than members of the ten wizards' saints…'' Said Hisui

Soon members of the Ten Wizard Saints (Dracula Hyberioin, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen and Jura Neekis) appear right next to the queen. Cheers were unstoppable.

''Hello there Fiore.'' Said Dracula Hyberion.

''And the magic council.'' Said Hisui presenting the prestigious magic council. All the others members aside from the Ten Wizards saints.

''We are about to change the way you see magic.'' Said a member of the council

Everyone in the kingdom was amazed by this idea. It was brilliant, now if someone wanted to join a guild or go for the Magic Council, they have a place to go.

'If anyone have a question please speak up.'' Said Dracula in midst of a shouting crowd. Many people were shouting questions however one actually to be heard in midst all that noise.

''I have a question.'' Said a dark voice

Everyone heard that voice and got nervous. That wasn't a good sign, many mages got already in battle positions because of that.

''Who said that?" Asked Hisui

''Me queen.'' Said the voice revealing to be Yami

Everyone saw Yami and they all backed away clearly in fear of him. He was tall, unknown, full of muscles and had a dark energy coming of him. The other guilds all have shocked expression upon seeing him.

''Who is that guy?" Asked Sting

''Yami.'' Thought Makarov with a smile

''He is strong. I can feel from just from here.'' Said Ichiya

''What a delicious man.'' Said Ooba from Lamia Scale

''Madame ooba.'' Said Lyon and Sherry shocked by that

''Man, that guy is totally macho. He manly personified.'' Said Baccus glorifying Yami

''Ooh my what a cute man.'' Said Bobby of Blue pegasus

Yami was the center of the attention. While it looked like it couldn't get any worst, Yami started walking toward the podium where Hisui was. Clearly scaring the crowd.

''Hey stop right there.'' Said Jura ready to use his magic

''Is ok everyone. He is an ally.'' Said Makarov

Everyone saw the Master of Fairy Tail defend this man. That got so much confusion now.

''Former ten wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar.'' Said Hisui

''Makarov what is this about?" Asked Jura.

''Jura is ok. He is an ally, plus he brings no harm. As a former Ten Wizard Saint myself I swear he is not a treat.' Said Makarov getting everyone attention.

''_The old man was a part of this group? Sick.''_ Thought Yami.

Upon hearing Makarov statemen, the queen felt a little less terrified. Makarov was a man that wouldn't lied about something like that. As such she decided to hear this man out

''Guards lay down your weapons.'' Said her to the royal guards

Yami only walks casually as everyone looked at him as an exotic animal or a wild one.

''Whoa are you sir?" Asked Hisui

Yami then puff some smoke and start to talk

''My name is Yami Sulkehiro. I´m a magic knight captain from a foreign country called Clover.'' Said Yami

Everyone was taken back by that answer. A foreign country, they haven't had a visitor from a faraway land in eras.

''A foreign country.'' Said Hisui in shock.

All the guilds and citizens were shocked by that news. That man had a weird look like he was from a faraway land. He had this whole aura around him that didn't feel like Etherius magic.

''Wait a minute that symbol on his shirt. Isnt that familiar.'' Said Sting seeing the Black Bull symbol.

''Yeah. We meet some guys with tht symbol before. Especially one with some green hair.'' Said Minerva.

''Oh, you meet Finral.'' Said Lucy

''Finral?" Said the Sabretooth mages

''Yeah he is a member of the Black Bulls.'' Said Natsu

''Black bulls?'' Asked Sabretooth confused.

Soon many others guild realized that they had an encounter with some people wearing the symbol that was in this man rope.

''Wait a minute I remember that symbol.'' Said Kagura

''We had a clash with some crazy dudes the other day with that symbol.'' Said Baccus.

Back to the Queen and Yami

''You are from a different country?" Asked Hisui

''Yes, me and my squad.'' Said Yami surprising the royal group

''Your squad?'' Asked Dracula confused

''Yeah. Hey idiots come over here!'' Scream Yami to the crowd

Soon a portal appeared in front of the podium and people started to pop out.

''Excuse me.'' Said Finral being the first one to appear alongside more Black Bulls.

''Hey watch out.'' Said Noelle

The entire crowd was speechless as the Black Bulls. All of the members were standing right in front of the crowd who was astounded at that display of magic. They were like a foreign guild, if ever existed one.

''Oh, look how many beautiful girls are here today.'' Said Finral looking up front.

''Watch what you say in public pervert.'' Said Gauche scolding Finral.

''Silent you idiots. You are making me feel weird.'' Said Noelle

''Is my hair ok? I knew I should done something more this morning.'' Said Vanessa.

''Man, this is so cool. Look how many people are watching us.'' Said Asta all excited.

''I hope I can make new friends today.'' Said Gordon.

All the citizens of the kingdom had their jaws dropped. This was unexpected to say the least. Nothing like this was expected to be seeing today. And the vibe that Squad was bringing was similar to their own guilds.

''What am I watching?' Asked a random citizen.

''They are a rip off of Fairy Tail.'' Said another person.

''Please. Not every guild is a rip off of Fairy Tail.'' Said another person.

''They seen cute.'' Said another person.

Yami was seeing this. Soon as his squad appeared everyone started to talk, and nobody would shut up. He need to move things and quick

''SILENCE!" Scream him making everyone scared.

That shut up everyone in the crowd. Soon all the attention was centered around Yami and not Hisui.

After this situation was settled Yami continued his speech

''We all came here from a place called Clover. There we were sent in the name of someone important there and wanted to make some analysis about this land.'' Said Yami

''In the name of who?'' Asked Hisui

''In the name of the Wizard King.'' Said Yami surprising everyone

That got all the people in the crowd in shock. Who was this Wizard king?

''the wizard king?" Asked Hisui in wonder. Who would own that tittle?

That got everyone in the crowd including Fairy Tail talking madly about this person. The Wizard King. Who was he?

''Who is this person?'' Asked Lucy

''I don't know but judging by how captain Yami spoke he must be someone important.'' Said Erza.

''You think he is someone very powerful?" Asked Wendy

''Possibly we still don't know that much about their kingdom.'' Said Levy

''But still kind big thing that they didn't tell us.'' Said Gray

''Master did captain Yami told you about this person?" Asked Lucy

''I never heard of him until now.'' Said Makarov completely interested in hearing about this Wizard King person

Back to the royal.

Hisui, Arcadios, The Ten Wizard Saints and the Magic Council were all very shocked by this revelation.

''Who is this Wizard Kingdom?" Asked Jura

''He is the single most powerful person in all of my kingdom. And I bet that he is also very powerful in comparison with your mages. He has a tremendous amount of magic and power that is yet to be reached.'' Said Yami talking about Julius. And that was true. The dork was very powerful

That got everyone horrified. Existed someone that powerful in the world? That got people talking and discussing if this was real or not, because if he was real why wasn't he here during Acnalogia invasion?

''Someone that strong?' Asked Lucy in shock. Yami was already one of the strongest person that she ever meet and now there is someone that is a completely different level!

''I can't believe it.'' Said Erza shaking

''They are lying. There is now way someone can be this powerful? Can?" Asked Natsu in doubt.

The queen was shaken by this revelation. Not only the country was being visited by Foreigner but existed someone so powerful that is called the Wizard King. Now they weren't under attack and it seen to be done in a diplomatic way. So far nothing bad has happen.

''Well we are here to announce that The Wizard King has a taken interest in your Kingdom and wish to become partners in the future.'' Said Yami

''Really.'' Said Hisui really nervous. This was her first time dealing with other countries

''_If he is willing to cooperate that means he is not a treat.''_ Thought her

''don't worry Queen we bring you no harm. Right guys?" Asked Yami

''Yes.'' Said the Black Bulls

Queen Hisui saw on how optimistic the Bulls were that she had no other choice than accept this invitation.

''Well if you say so I´m willing to start communicating with your wizard king right now.'' Said her all stern

''Not in the moment. He is busy but he promises that he will contact your people very soon.'' Said Yami.

''You seen really very relax at a moment like this.'' Said her.

''don't worry queen Hisui. We Black Bulls always make our promises worth, no matter the request.'' Said Asta sounding like an idiot.

Hisui however looked at Asta with a certain interested.

''_Who is this man? He seen a lot optimistic in crew composing of dark and brute people. He has a kind warm and sweet vibe. He might be funny_.'' Thought Hisui looking at Asta

Noelle upon seeing the Queen face looking at Asta got a ton of worried thoughts at once in her head.

''_No way. No, not another girl interested in him. And to be worst a queen, she is bigger than a royal.''_ Thought Noelle

''Asta step back. You are making the queen uncomfortable.'' Said Secre pinching Asta check.

''Oh sorry.'' Said Asta

''Queen Hisui I just wanna let you know that while we are here, we will fight to protect your people too.'' Said Yami

''Yes, we can't let anything bad happen to this beautiful kingdom.'' Said Vanessa

''Oh really, thanks.'' Said her

''You´re welcome. Just be sure to call a cleaning crew when were are done with dealing with bad guys. We kind left a big mess behind.

''Appreciate to warm me about this.'' Said Hisui with a laugh.

The queen nod for both Wizards Saints and Magic council making the assumption that everything was fine. She kind trusted Yami and now it was time to talk back to her people.

''People of Fiore is with a pleasure that I welcome to our beloved kingdom the first Foreign Magic Knight that enter in our country. Let's give a warm welcome to the Black Bulls.'' Said Hisui to her people.

The crowd went wild and they start to cheer for the Black Bulls

''BLACK BULLS. BLACK BULLS!" Scream the crow

The entire Magic Squad was seeing that scene with different emotions. For the first time they were being cheer by an entire kingdom, Clover still haven't done this yet, but wait for it.

''Look. They are all shouting for us.'' Said Asta

''Of course. We are their guest; they need to treat us good.'' Said Noelle all snobby,

''_Oh my! This is so exciting_.'' Thought Noelle

''So many beautiful ladies here. I can't wait to talk to all of them.'' Said Finral with a blood nose.

''don't make us appear like a bunch of perverts.'' Said Gauche.

''Well I guess now we are celebrities.'' Said Magna making a grim

''I wanna fight everyone here.'' Said Luck all charged.

''There is a ton of cute guys that can offer me a drink here.' Said Vanessa eager to drink.

''I want all the food here. I´m starving.'' Said Charmy.

''I hope I can make tons of friends.'' Said Gordon.

''This is great. But can we go now? I don't like being in a crowd.'' Said Grey covering her face.

''Sorry shy girl we are here to stay.'' Said Zora.

''Agreed.'' Said Secré

The black Bulls were today celebrity everyone in the kingdom was cheering for them and all were excited to see what they can do. Including all the popular guilds.

Fairy Tail

The current most powerful guild in the Kingdom was seeing their new friends being treated like mega stars. They were feeling good about seeing that.

''Look at them. All popular now.'' Said Lucy with a smile

''Yeah. But they can enjoy now, soon Fairy Tail will be on top again.'' Said Natsu

''Aye Natsu. We can always beat anyone.'' Said Happy

''don't be so fool Tom cat.'' Said Charla. Just because Natsu win most of his fights doesn't mean he is unstoppable.

''I bet Asta-kun can go along with our friends here.'' Said Wendy.

''Now his anti-magic is gonna be something to be talked about.'' Said Erza

''Yeah once is revealed the magic council is gonna chain him like a dog until they learn everything about it.'' Said Gajeel

''No way. They are not arresting Asta until I fight him.'' Said Natsu

''Hey idiot don't you think fighting a guy who can cancel any magic is kind of a bad idea.'' Said Gray.

''No way. If I believe in myself enough, I can win.'' Said Natsu which made his friends sweet drop.

''Just believing in yourself doesn't make you win fight instantly.'' Said Lucy all angry.

''It worked for us every time.'' Said Natsu.

''How dense you are?" Asked Gray irritated.

''Urhg should let Acnalogia eat you.'' Said Gajeel irritated.

''don't say that Gajeel.'' Said Lily

''Yeah you love Natsu as a brother.'' Said Levy

''Whatever.'' Said Gajeel.

''I hope they can be accepted by the other guilds with open arms just like ours.'' Said Makarov.

Sabretooth Guild

The other most powerful guild in the kingdom looked at the Bulls with fascination. They have meet a few of them a few days ago and now were other fascinated by their presence.

''So those guys are from a different country.'' Said Sting

''They posses a very different way of power. I can sense from here.'' Said Minerva.

''I can sense too.'' Said Rogue

''Frosch too.'' Said the exceed making the two smiles.

''I was under the impression that Finral-sama, Gauche-sama and Gordon-sama were different but I let that idea pass.'' Said Yukino

''That shows on how naive you are. If they were an enemy they could kill you easily.'' Said Minerva.

''I´m sorry lady Minerva.'' Said Yukino.

''Is ok Yukino. You still have a lot to learn.'' Said Minerva patting the girl.

''Do you think they are gonna pass by our guild any day?" Asked Yukino

''I hope so. That would be awesome.'' Said Lector.

''Yeah. We can show this guy that Sabretooth can be as cool as Fairy Tai. Or even cooler.'' Said Sting.

''Yeah.'' Said the others Sabretooth members.

Lamia Scale

The guild with a mermaid tattoo had a lot of questions regarding the Bulls. Like how Clover is. How they use magic. How they entertain themselves. All those kind questions will be answer briefly they hoped.

Blue Pegasus

The womanizing Guild was checking out the girls of the Bulls. Ichiya and his boys were preparing their pickup lines for Vanessa, Noelle, Grey, Charmy and Secré. They were about to hit a ride.

Mermaid Heel

The female guild looked at the Bulls with fascinating. Kagura and Milliana saw Vanessa, Grey and Charmy on the crowd and they got happy. But also Kagura looked at Yami in amazement, that man could beat her in sword fight.

Quatro Cerebrus

The wild Guild was looking at the Black Bulls and wondering on how wild they were. Nobody was wilder than the Quatro Cerebrus. No one.

Back to the Black Bulls

The Magic Squad was loving the warm welcome given by Fiore. It was better than the bad reception that they got in Clover at the start of the last year, when they were dubbed the worst squad. Now they were respected.

''Man, this feel great.'' Said Asta

''Yeah this must be like a royal.'' Said Magna

''Almost. You two will never understand the gratitude that is being a royal.'' Said Noelle

''Can you stop with that.'' Said both Asta and Magna

''No" Said Noelle with a smirk

Later captain Yami was receiving a welcoming handshake from the members of the ten wizard Saint. Especially their current leader Draculous Hyberio

''I hope we can assist you in your researches here captain Sukehiro.'' Said Draculous

''The magic council will also assist you.'' Sid Wolfheim

'Agreed. You will need the best teams to give all the best information back to the wizard king.'' Said Warrod

''Information is power. I think you can agree with that captain.'' Said Jura looking at Yami

Yami looked at those for man. He could feel their power, it was like a captain level. He didn't know if he was a above or beyond these men, but for the time being he accepted their offer.

''Thank you. And in return I will give you guys any question that you need.'' Said Yami

''Thanks. It will be an honror to learn all about your kingdom.'' Said Wolfheim.

''_Like a rat ass I am giving all the details to these idiots. I can sense they are strong but I´m no weakling either. I am not selling all the information for them just because they are strong.''_ Thought Yami

''We can start right now. Just a second…FINRAL!" Scream Yami to the portal mage.

''Yes Yami-sir.'' Scream Finral like if he was a traineed.

''Make sure to give these men all the questions that they need. But before of that talk to me.'' Said Yami.

''Yes, yami sir. Don't worry sir.'' Said Finral sweating in total fear

The ten wizard saints looked at that scene and only sweat dropped.

''_This guy is crazy.''_ Thought them.

Asta and the others were now out and eating some food among the people

''Man I´m starved.'' Said Asta eating some steak.

''Hey guys.'' Said Natsu walking with some of his friends

''Natsu, Lucy. You guys came.'' Said Asta happy.

''Now you guys are famous. Congratulations.'' Said Natsu

''We should celebrate this.'' Said Magna

''Alright party tonight.'' Said Natsu

''Another party?'' Asked Noelle.

''Fairy Tail throws party for almost anything.'' Said Lucy with a laugh

''shouldn't you be fat by now with all that food?' Asked Magna seeing both girls. Party usually have food everywhere and if Lucy was having parties all night, she should eat a lot.

That made both Noelle and Lucy glare at Magna.

''What.'' Asked the punk magic Knight

''Punch' Scream Noelle punching Magna

''Lucy-kick' Scream Lucy kicking Magna.

''What that hell!' Scream Magna all pissed.

''Do you realized what did you said it?" Asked Nolee

''Do never ever call a woman fat.'' Said Lucy.

''Oh, come on. Chamry eats five times more than all of us.'' Said Magna pointing at the chibi mage.

''Hey, I am a professional eater. I am not just skin and breast like those two right there.'' Said her

''YEAH…HEY!'' Scream the two girls.

''I mean Lucy has been a little heavy lately.'' Said Happy making fun of Lucy

''Hey Charmy, wanna try cat?' Asked Lucy to much of Happy horror.

''What.'' Scream Happy scared as he saw Charmy looking at him.

''Ooh.'' Said Charmy drooling on seeing Happy

''You can't eat Happy.'' Said Natsu protecting his pal.

''For me she can.'' Said Secré

''Yeah that cat seems annoying.'' Said Zora.

''You guys are the worst.'' Said Happy flying away.

Soon every member of the Black Bulls was enjoying a part of the festivity. Most of them were very charismatic and friendly while others like Gauche were very closed.

Queen Hisui saw all of that with a smile. She did very well for her first time dealing with a foreign country.

''_For the first time Fiore had made contact with another kingdom that isn't from this land. I hope that nothing bad can come from this"_ Thought her all happy

Another part of the country.

A village was burn to the ground. The people were all killed and suffer to their dying breath. The responsible was a group of six peoples. They were all dressed in color pattern to their magic as they follow their leader. Lord Xeberc.

''Lord Xeberc we stole all their information. There is no soul alive in this place.'' Said Claudio.

''Excellent.'' Said Xeberc.

''All these poor people gone. Think of the tragedy that this would bring to the kingdom when they heard the news.'' Said Kazier being dramatic as always

''Can this idot shut up?'' Asked Shiyo wih a smile.

''Hey, check it out guy!" Scream Nyro all pumped.

''What is it?" Asked Claudio

''A turtle.'' Said Nyro seeing a turtle covered in blood and all the other mages got really mad at him for that.

Soon everybody beat the crap out of Nyro. They stop to look at some dumb turtle for nothing

''AARGH. Why are you all so mean?" Asked Nyro all pissed

''This…funny? '' Asked Herv trying to understand this.

''Oh boy'' Said Kazier with a face pal,

''Ha Ha ha'' Said Shiyo cappling.

''Can you all behave like a bunch of grownups. I feel like I am babysitting and I am not getting paid.'' Scream Claudio to the four.

''Sorry Claudio'' Said the four followers

''My apologies Lord Xeberc.'' Said Claudio bowing.

''don't worry Claudio. My followers are strong, sure they can be a little over the top but this is good in a way.'' Said Xeberc

''Should we move to the nearest village?" Asked Claudio

''Sure.'' Said Xeberc moving alongside his followes

Xeberc was walking all peacefully as his hands and feet were all covered in blood. He felt a weird presence on the air, the mistaken combination of both Etherious magic and Mana. That could be one thing.

''By the look both Clover and Fiore made their first encounter. People you better put out your game faces, soon we will be at war.'' Said Xeberc

''Yes master.'' Said the others

The soon the group left another destroyed village to wake havoc into another one. It's a constant keep circle of torture and death when this group comes around.

**Back at Fiore**

Yami was busy drinking over 10 cups of beer alongside the ten wizards Saints that had just start to drink

''You sure drink a lot ein Yami?" Asked Jura with a laugh

''Oh, come on. This is just me starting.'' Said him

Yami then stopped and felt a weird feeling in the air. It was a dark aura not here but far away and it was dangerous. He could see that noboduy was getting that vibe, but it was something that the captain was not liking it.

''_What is this?"_ Thought Yami stopping his drinking game.

**Yeah end of this chapter. Just heads up, Xeberc gang is not going to fight everyone until later. I have two arcs and then the final one. Thank you once again for the messages, it means a lot to me that this story has such a loyal fanbase. Keep awesome and be safe everyone.**


	10. Black Bulls vs Dark Guild

In a nice day in the Fiore Kingdom, most cities where having a very quiet and peaceful day, with not a trouble in the world. However, in some other places, peace and tranquility wasn't being given to the citizens. Because the worst part of living in a big kingdom is that not every area has the royal army or guild to protect the citizens.

In a faraway village.

''Come on an attack every single one of them. Make sure to sack everything they got.'' Said a fat man dress in all back to his minions

''Yeah!'' Said the underlings

A dark guild was sacking and robing an innocent and weak little village that couldn't even defend themselves. The citizens run in horror and fear as the Dark Guild start to cause horror and mindless cruelty to a bunch of innocent people

''Run!'' Said a citizen

''Is a dark guild!'' Scream another one

''Destroy their village.'' Said a member of the Guild

''Put poison on their water.'' Said another member

''please don't do this. Have mercy!'' Said a old woman on her knees crying.

''Oh, you don't like it? Too bad I´m doing!"" Said the member putting poison in the water as he laughs like a maniac.

All the member of the dark guild stop what they are doing just to address the poor and scared souls of this little village that they just wreck it up.

''Listen here all of you. This town is under our watch, when we come back, we will get all the money you got. Understood. Because if not…'' Said the leader of the guild breaking some stones with his hands to show his strength. That alone scared all the villagers.

''Who are you all and why are you all doing this?'' Scream a young woman in fear.

''We are the guild Chaos Shadow and we decided what to do because we can.'' Said the leader.

''Yeah. There is nobody to tell us what to do. We are like Fairy Tail.'' Said another Chaos Shadow member.

''Fairy Tail?'' Asked a random villager confused.

''Fairy Tail the friendly guild in the whole kingdom. Always with their cool mages, radical battles, sexy girls…'' Said another member of the guild listing what he liked about Fairy Tail.

''I´m sorry do you like Fairy Tail or do you we respect them?'' Asked a confused villager.

''No. We are nothing like them, we are so more unique and cooler than them.'' Said a random member totally failing into hiding his liking for Fairy Tail.

''Wow you are just a bunch of rude fan boys.'' Said a villager.

''Shut up!'' Said a Chaos Shadow member kicking the villager in the face.

''Aargh!"' Said the villager crying in pain

''nice job there.'' Said the guild master.

''Thank you.'' Said the member with a smirk on his face.

'' Now man pick everything from their houses and left nothing to them.'' Said the boss acting like a douche.

''Yes boss!" Said all the members of the Dark guild doing their horrible ways around the place.

Soon Chaos Shadow moves away from the destroy village and soon went away to bring more mischief and suffering to other small places in the kingdom without being spotted by the major guilds in the place.

''Man. I have a quick announcement to make.'' Said the dark guild master.

''BOSS! Speak up.'' Said the members waiting their boss message.

''There is a foreigner guild around these lands.'' Said the man surprising their members.

''What! A foreigner guild and that's is even a thing?" Asked a random member.

''Yeah. They came from a place called Clover and the royals like idiots admit them to be around in our lands. This is unacceptable.'' Said the master

''Yeah.'' Said the other members shouting some offensive slurs.

''Where they? We can kick their asses.'' Said a random member.

''I don't know and right now I don't care. So, we better make sure that they won't ever come our path. Because…'' Said the boss with a smirk on his face.

''Because we are CHAOS SHADOW!'' Scream all the underlings laughing like lunatics as they part away to do more chaos.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov was reading the newspaper on his wheelchair when he came across some very disturbing news.

''This is bad.'' Said Makarov getting the attention of some guild members.

''What is it master?" Asked Mira.

''There is a new a dark guild roaming around the kingdom causing Chaos and suffrage.'' Said Makarov getting the attention of everybody

'A Dark guild. Is…'' Said Laxus but Makarov cuts him off knowing what he was about to say

''No Laxus. Is not your dad. Is another guild.'' Said Makarov

''Ok Gramps.'' Said Laxus now a little more calm.

''What is their name?" Asked Lucy

''Chaos Shadows. Apparently, they sack people home, cause havoc and give poor manner of language to their victims.'' Said Makarov

''Wow.'' Said Happy surprised by that. Bad language?

''They are just a bunch of losers. I guess we don't need to worry.'' Said Gray

''Whatever I´m pretty sure I can kick all of their butts in one minute.'' Said Natsu all excited.

''Aye Natsu.'' Said Happy cheering it own

But soon as both Pink haired and Dark-Haired mage show their interest in finding this dark guild, Erza appears and knock both of them in their heads.

''Ouch!'' Said the two

''Erza? Why did you do this?" Asked Gray irritated

''Because we don't have the enough funds to go around searching for this dark guild. Knowing most of you one day of exploration it will make us going back to the red. So, let's wait a little bit, understood!' Scream Erza to the duo

''Yes ma´an.'' Said both Gray and Natsu terrified.

''Boy you two are really bow to her.'' Said Macao laughing at that. Even after all these years Gray and Natsu were still at Erza commando.

''What did you said Macao! Wanna fight.'' Scream Natsu

''I agree with Macao on one thing. You are really more bow to Erza than I am.'' Said Gray with a smirk

''You wanna fight punk?" Scream Natsu to Gray who started to have their usual brawl.

''Gray-sama is so hot when is angry.'' Said Juvia with heart eyes.

''I don't think so.'' Said Lucy with a sweat drop

''So, we are gonna just stay here for a while until we encounter then?" Asked Wendy

''If we wanna stay with a roof on our head we need to do that.'' Said Erza

''Is ok to wait. We are all man.'' Said Elfman

''There is a bunch of women here.'' Said Lucy pointing to all the female members.

''We know what he meant.'' Said Mira with a laugh of her brother goofy ways.

''But still piss me off that there is a bunch of assholes out there doing wrong when I could just beat that crap of out of them in minutes.'' Said Natsu all angry

''We need to be patience if we rush things, we might get the worst of it. Understood.'' Said Makarov

''Yes master.'' Said Erza

''Ok so let's begin a strategy and some research. We have all the technology that we need to start following Chaos Shadow.'' Said Makarov looking at his research team.

''Yeah let's show these guys what happen if they mess in the kingdom home of Fairy Tail.'' Said Natsu showing his determination to the entire guild.

''YEAH!"' Scream most mages of Fairy Tail.

**Black Bull base**

The Black Bull were having a nice big breakfast like usual. Filled with all kinds food, even those that couldn't be classified for breakfast like salad, roasted potatoes, lobsters, etc… But hey food is food, so they were grateful for Charmy making all that. The only person not sitting in the table was Gordon.

''Oh man this looks good.'' Said Magma chewing some meat.

''Yeah, I could beat someone to death over how good these things are. Hey Magma…'' Said Luck looking at his friends

''Nothing better than eat a nice meal with a fine liquor.'' Said Vanessa drinking her morning wine.

''Do you ever go to a meal without a bottle of wine?" Asked Noelle

''I know, and I don't care.'' Said her drinking straight from the bottle.

''Gentleman I have an important question. Do you think wearing male earrings can attract more girls? I think they have a fashion style.'' Said Finral showing some male earrings and all the male black Bulls had a confused looked at that scene.

''don't know.'' Said Magma.

''don't care.'' Said Zora.

''Go be creepy somewhere.'' Said Gauche

''I´m your superior!'' Said Finral in tears.

''I think this will be good Finral-senapi.'' Said Asta choosing a green pair for Finral, one that match his hair.

''Oh, thank you Asta. At least someone acknowledge me.'' Said Finral with a snob look at his supposed ´´Friends´´.

''You know he is a goody goody to everyone in here. You are no difference.'' Said Gauche breaking Finral spirit.

''I need more friends.'' Thought him all sad.

Soon Yami appears in the dining in his traditional style by breaking the wall of his own base. But they didn't worry about it, Henry can fix it. The large buff sits on his chair with his usual cigarette and look over his squad mates

''Hey lunatics.'' Said Yami to his squamates

''Hey boss. So, anything for today?'' Asked Zora.

''Nothing much. Only signing a few papers and keep tabs with the Magic council.'' Said Yami eating his breakfast.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Vanessa.

''Yeah they keep asking question about Clover and wanting to know more about the Grimore and for what I heard this council doesn't have a good track record.'' Said Noelle.

''don't worry you idiots. I know exactly what to say and what not say. If they keep, ask question I use of the fancy noble words that means ´´no way´´ this way not even their queen can get access to it. If they really want all of this, they need to wait for the wizard King approval.'' Said Yami. He told those things to Julius and the child like wizard told him to keep secret everything about the magic of Clover. Just tell them the basic but only that, he doesn't wanna that two land crash with their styles all together.

''Besides that, anything else?'' Asked Asta.

''According to some news there is a dark guild roaming around causing chaos everywhere. They told me to keep an eye on this. Why a bunch a loser would create a Dark Guild?'' Asked Yami more annoyed and worried. Those idiots were people that he really didn't have tme for it.

''I think is because they didn't embrace magic and friendship like every other guild that tags along Fairy Tail.'' Said Zora with a smirk.

''Come on Zora. The way that Fairy Tail lives is kind cool.'' Said Asta defending his new friends.

''No is kind stupid. One minutes they are cheering and other times they are being all over the place.'' Said Magma.

''Yeah. I have to admit sometimes they can be annoying. I mean we saved the whole Clover Kingdom and we don't brag that in the face of everyone.'' Said Charmy remembering all the blabbering about their defeat of Acnologia.

''They must think they are invincible. Newsflash idiots, we did a cooperation with various group and defeated something bigger than a stupid dragon.'' Said Gauche all serious. He tolerated those people, but he hated their constant shouting and over confidence.

''Oh yeah, put that guild against the Demon they wouldn't stand a chance.'' Said Zora

''True.'' Said most of the Black Bulls while Asta looked in horror at that conversation.

''_Honestly, they are right. Their Demon slaying magic is not compatible with the Devils from the Spade Kingdom.''_ Thought Secré. She learn about the demon slaying magic from Fiore, but their demons are not comparable with the spade kingdom ones. She had to be honest, Fairy Tail wouldn't stand a chance.

**Outside of the Base**

The Chaos Shadow guild was roaming around the forest while running away from some legal guilds.

''man I´m beat.'' Said a random member of the guild.

''Yeah. Who would guess that this people will be all over the place.'' Said another one.

''Nobody messes with us. We just don't wanna fight because we are tired that's all.'' Said another man trying to not look tired.

''Hey look!'' Said another member of Chaos Shadow seeing a huge building on front of them which turn out to be the Black Bulls base,

''Must be loaded with richs and goodies.'' Said another member already drooling with excitement.

'Let's go and steal everything that they have.'' Scream the guild master.

''Yeah.'' Scream Chaos Shadow ready to start doing attacks.

What they didn't know was that Gordon was nearby doing some morning exercise and he saw the whole thing. In a rush he went back inside to warm everybody about the attack that was about to happen.

**Inside of the Base**

Gordon ran as fast as he could to warm his precious friends who were still eating breakfast like nothing was bother them

''Friends!'' Scream Gordon.

''Huh'' Said the Bulls now noticing that Gordon was missing from the table.

''Oh, hey Gordon didn't notice that you weren't here. Grab a sit and eat up.'' Said Charmy making Gordon plate. But the magic knight wasn't with appetite in the moment.

''Get your grimories, there are enemies outside of the Base. They are loaded with weapons and magic users. We need to start strategizing a plan now!'' Scream Gordon all nervous and shouting.

However, nobody in the table was understanding a thing. Because it was Gordon, his way of speaking is very difficult to understand. You need it to have the ears of a elephant to get what he was saying.

''What is he saying?'' Said Magma.

''I have no idea.''' Said Finral

However, Asta knew what Gordon was saying very well.

''WHAT! ENEMIS NEAR THE BASE!'' Scream him in horror.

''What!'' Scream most of the magic knights. That what Gordon was warning about?

''How many?'' Asked Yami to the poison mage.

''I think over 19 or 20.'' Said Gordon, this time everyone understanding him.

''Just this? Man, I wish it was more.'' Said Luck. He wanted to fight an army.

''I agree with this idiot. Just one of us can defeat all of these losers.'' Said Zora

''I guess we can share a few idiots to beat up.'' Said Magma picking his bat.

''If they think they can steal my Marie dolls. They are all dead man!'' Said Gauche getting his mirrors.

''Nobody wants those things!'' Said Finral in horror.

''They might steal the vegetables of my garden. I can't let that happen.'' Said Charmy summoning her sheep's.

''Let's go Rouge.'' Said Vanessa getting her pet spell

''Meow.'' Said the cat.

''Oh, my I can't believe. My first time fighting a dark guild.'' Said Asta all nervous.

''Stop being weird.'' Said Noelle getting her wand.

''We must protect all the things that are in the base. If gets in the wrong hands it might cost problems with the nobles.'' Said Secre

Yami then got his sword and had his intense stare. Those guys might be nothing, but he wouldn't let idiots destroy his base. Only he can destroy it.

''Lets kill them!"' Said Yami with a smile

''Right!'' Scream the Black Bulls.

**Outside**

The Chaos Shadow Dark guild were getting their weapons and magic items and ready to start attacking the Black Bull base.

''Alright man. Get your weapons ready we will storm there in a few minutes and start sacking everything that they had.'' Said the Chaos Shadow guild master.

''Yeah!'' Scream all of the members

''Death to all of them.'' Said one member

''Ok I will be the first…'' Said the master but soon he was cut by a fire ball hitting in his face.

Bomp

Not even a second later the black bulls appear, and they were all ready to start brawling with the scumbag's mages.

''So, you dumbass guild that's been terrorizing innocent people for the last day and now you want try out with us?" Said Yami as his dark aura start to flow around his body. Making everybody of the Chaos Shadow gulp in fear.

Gulp

Soon Yami made his order.

''Kick their asses! That's an order!'' Scream Yami.

''Yes captain.'' Said all of the Black Bulls

The Black Bulls all charge right direct to the Chaos Shadow members who still believe that they could take the magic knights

''Man attack!'' Scream the guild master.

''Yes sir.'' Said all of the member

All of the Black Bulls members started to fight a bunch of Chaos Shadow members and every one of them had something special to do.

Asta using his Anti magic sword was all around cutting the spells and defending himself. And the Chaos Shadow members being idiots didn't know what was that.

''You guys should stop doing this. You can harm someone.'' Said Asta trying to have little damage in the fight.

''Shut up you little idiot. You don't deserve to a mage you shouting dwarf. Your voice is stupid.'' Said a member of Chaos Shadow.

''Wow you are not a nice guy.'' Said Asta feeling insulted

''take this!'' Scream the member shooting a bunch of lightning magic.

''Yehaa!'' Scream Asta cutting the magic with his sword.

''How come my magic is not working on him!" Scream the member in horror until Asta cuts him with his sword defeating the idiot with a single move

Noelle was using her water magic to wash out the other members of Chaos Shadow out. But they weren't going to be taken back this easily

''Take this stink bombs!' Scream one member throwing out stink bombs

''Stink bombs.'' Said Noelle in horror

Noelle was now all covered with wrath. Mana began to overflow on her as she released one powerful attack.

''Sea Dragon Roar!'' Scream her realizing pretty much a tsunami in front of some members of Chaos Shadow

''Arght!" Scream the in agony.

''Trash like you all shouldn't be at the same place as me.'' Said her flipping her pig tails.

Magma was using his fire bat to beat all the other guys. It was fun but he decided to take a little step further in his attacks

''Ok here we go! Fire balls coming!' Said him releasing fire balls all over the place.

''AAAH'' Said the chaos Shadow member running with fire all over them.

Luck was pretty much having a blast. With electricity flowing all around him he was beating people up left and right.

''oh YEAH. This is fun!' Said Luck jumping up and down defeating the dark guild members

''Aaargh!' Scream some of them in pain. Some even try to play death but that didn't work.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Luck with a laugh dragging one member by the foot.

''Someone help me!'' Scream the poor bastard

Gordon was using his poison magic to make a cloud to make sure the evil doers will be sick and get very weaken to the point that they will all fall to the ground.

''Violett Schirm!" Said Gordon releasing a huge amount of poison

''Retreat. He has poison attacks.'' Said some members of Chaos Shadow in fear,

''Nobody messes with my friends.'' Said Gordon all serious.

Gauche was using his mirrors to make his light rays to hit the enemies. They didn't stand a chance near him, Gauche was pretty much ruthless with all of them

''Can you stop screaming. You are all making me irritated with this obnoxious sound.'' Said Gauche

''Man, how are you able to keep up with all these mirrors at the same time?''' Asked a member of Chaos Shadow in horror.

''Because I´m not an idiot like you all. I learned magic properly.'' Said Gauche hitting one member with his mirror.

''Aaaargh!" Scream him in pain.

''Honestly if these iditos ever come near Marie I will burn them all.'' Though him.

Grey was at first very nervous into battling in group but soon she use her transformation magic to turn into Elfman from Fairy Tail. With a huge guy like that the situation will be on their side.

''Oh yeah I´m manly as ever.'' Said Elfman (Grey) beating Chaos Shadow members up.

''Wait when did Elfman get here?'' Asked Asta

''Is me Grey.'' Said her

''Oh, nice one. A big hulking guy sure is gonna help us.'' Said Magma

''Oh, I have a better idea.'' Said Elfman (Grey) now turning into Lucy confusing the Black Bulls

''you turn into Lucy. Why?'' Asked Finral

''So, I can do this.'' Said Lucy (Grey) with a smirk.

Then Lucy (Grey) lift her shirt showing her breasts to the dark guild to see. Only make them explode with bloody noses and get knocked out.

''Aaargh'' Said them all shaking from blood lost.

''Good job Grey!"' Said Finral with a bloody nose himself.

''Thank you…please don't be embarrassed Gauche sama. I don't know if I copy every inch of Lucy body.'' Said Lucy (Grey) all embarrassed.

''Why would I be interested in the body of a pervert like her?'' Asked Gauche all irritated.

**Back at Fairty Tail**

While doing some investigation over the Chaos Shadow guild Lucy out of nowhere felt a cold down her spine. Like she was sick, or someone mention her.

''Lucy what's wrong?'' Asked Mira.

''I don't know but I feel that I was made a fool for my body again.'' Said Lucy making the entire guild confused.

''Really. But how? You been here the whole day and you didn't get naked once.'' Said Erza confused.

''Is Lucy she can be the butt of the joke anywhere in the kingdom.'' Said Happy with a smirk.

''Shut up cat!'' Scream her.

**Back at the Black Bulls**

Charmy was with her army of sheep ready to cause some damage all around

''You want some of this!" Scream her pointing to her army

''No!'' Said the Chaos Shadow members in fear.

''To bad. Go'' Said Charmy ordering her sheep's to attack

''Run sheep's!'' Scream a member of Chaos Shadow in pure fear

''Get them my friends!' Scream Charmy in a battle cry

''BEEEE'' Said most of the sheeps

Chamry sheep then started to beat the crap out of the dark guild mages. It was a mess and she didn't care, once they had grabbed enough Chaos Shadow members, she was ready to release her fury

''What that…'' Said a beaten-up member who soon got more punches coming from Charmy

''La La La La! Scream her

Finral was using his portal to mess around with the enemies. Some time it works and sometimes it didn't.

''Portal coming!'' Said Finral teleporting a random member of Chaos shadow to the top of three where he fall.

''aaaah!'' Scream him in horror.

''I got…AAAAAH'' Scream Finral running away with some huge guy with an ax.

''Why are you running away you idiot? Fight back.'' Asked the Chaos Shadow member trying to kill Finral.

''I need to stay alive. I still have a lot of dates to schedule.'' Said him

Vanessa was using her thread magic to wrap around her adversary and if they escape she still had the red thread of fate by her side

''Thank you for this Rouge.'' Said her patting the little cat spell

''Meow.'' Said the cat

''How can this be happening?" Asked a member confused. He was running and then got trapped into another thread trap.

''Because fate never lies.'' Said her with a smirk

Vanessa then pulled over her thread and made sure that those guys hit their faces into the walls to the base knocking them out cold

''I will hardly call people like human beings.'' Said her very serious

Zora was having a blast in beating up losers. Especially dumb losers like those people who kept falling in his traps.

''Argh!'' Scream one member falling into one of his traps

''what that…traps!'' Scream a new member seeing that.

''Exactly so idiots like you all can actually see what's in front of you? Impressive.'' Said Zora with a smirk

''Oh, shut up. Take this.'' Said Zora throwing some knifes but the mage then float in the air.

''Oh, so you can fly?" Asked Zora confused

''Yeah. Scared Scum?'' Asked the Chaos Shadow member with a smirk

''Scum…that hurt. How about some ash?" Asked him getting his grimoire

Zora then use his magic to direct a bunch of ash to the face of the flying dark guild mage. In a few seconds he was in pain

''AAAAH'' Scream him getting on the ground

''Idiots like you all aren't even consider human beings.'' Said Zora all disappointed.

Secré used her magic to lock a bunch of members all together like if they were in a coffin or in a locked place.

''She locked us!'' Said one member

''Released me.'' Said another member

''No idiots.'' Said Secré all emotionless like usual

Some of the members saw that most of their battle front was done for it, so it was pretty obvious that they were defeated.

''Man, this insane'' Said a coward member

''Yeah let's run away. Is everyone for itself.'' Said another one running toward the woods

''Ooooooooooh nooooo yoooouu woooonnnn´tttt.'' Said Henry seeing that

Henry using his magic made a huge hand made of blocks and use it to smash the running away members.

''AAAAAH!'' Scream them in fear as the hand smahs them.

''Thank you Henry senpai.'' Said Asta

''Myyyyy pleeeessuuuee.'' Said Henry with a smile

The last member of Chaos Shadow was trying to snick away. He saw that everyone was defeated and him as the last one will be left the worst punishment.

''_I need to leave! They will kill me''_ Thought him snicking away until Yami caught him.

''Well…well…well. What we have here?'' Said Yami with a laugh

''AAAAH.'' Scream the last member in total fear.

''Sweet captain Yami. You got the last one.'' Said Magma

''Kill him!'' Said Luck

''We don't kill people Luck.'' Said Vanessa

Yami and the rest of the Bulls looked at the worthless man in front of them and had no idea of what to do.

''So, what do you think we should do?" Asked Finral.

''I don't care. Let's just have some fun for now.'' Said Yami grabbing his sword as him and the rest of the bull's march toward the last Chaos Shadow member

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Scream the poor guy who got the beating of a lifetime.

**A few days later **

The magic Council was having a meeting about the latest problems in the Kingdom. They were also talking about the growing of dark guilds in the kingdom when suddenly someone knock in their door.

Knock Knock

Confused they sent a random member to attend.

''Who is…'' Said a magic council member seeing a bunch of people all beaten up and tied delivered to them

''What that….'' Said him confused as other members of the council appeared

''These guys are all members from Chaos Shadows. Who did this?'' Asked another member

''Look.'' Said another members seeing a note in the forehead of one of the beaten up guys.

''_A gift from the black bulls''_ That what it said in the note.

On the next day the news about the Black Bulls victory over Chaos Shadow hit the kingdom. Even to the surprised of Fairy Tail who was still in disbelief.

''I can't believe that they got them before us.' Said Gajeel angry

''Yeah.'' Said Elfman

''Luck shot'' Said Gray

''I need to fight them very soon. I bet I can show them who is stronger.'' Said Natsu

''Oh yeah if they beat all those people alone you will definitely be beaten easily.'' Said Gray

''I´m strong! I can handle them all.'' Said Natsu

''You are dumb!" Said some of the Fairy Tail members

''So, all that money goes to them? Bye Bye rent.''' Said Lucy all sad

''Master what do you think? Is this mess over?" Asked Erza

''Well I don't have visions like Charla. So let's hope that those idiots were the last bad thing to happen to the kingdom for now.'' Said Makarov.

''Right.'' Said Erza

''Do you see something important at the moment Charla?" Asked Lily.

''Not at the moment. I only have them in crucial moments. So far nothing big is happening to us.'' Said Charla.

''Your powers should be reserved for the most important moments. So is best for you not to waste them.'' Said Lily

''Thank you.'' Said Charla

''love rival.'' Said Happy looking at Lily

''This is juvia thing damn cat.'' Said Juvia looking angry at happy

Lucy continued to read the article and just wonder how strong their new friends were.

''I wonder how they are gonna spent all that money.'' Said Lucy in wonder

''Maybe they will throw a big party and they will invite us.'' Said Happy making Lucy smile

''Yeah. I can't wait.'' Said Natsu

**Later that night **

The Black Bulls used all the money from the reward to go to a fancy restaurant in the city and eat like kings for a whole night. Everyone in the restaurant was disgusted but the staff wasn't, they were paying a lot that night.

''Eat up lunatics. Today I´m paying the feast. Waiters bring more food; money is no problem. The guy who brings the most gains 300 thousand jewels.'' Said Yami to the waiter showing a bunch of wrapped jewels.

''Yes sir!' Said the waiters bringing more food

''Man, this is good.'' Said Asta chewing some meat.

''Eat with your friends make the taste even better.'' Said Gordon.

''I´m so stuff.' Said Asta with food all over his mouth

''Here drink some water.'' Said Noelle jamming the glass of water in his mouth directly.

''Argh!'' Said Asta trying not to choke

''Man, this is good.'' Said Magma

''Yeah, can we have a nice dinner like this once a month.'' Said Luck

''No way. We are goona toast all this money tonight.'' Said Gauche

''Their wine sure is good. I need to know where they buy their supply.'' Said Vanessa.

''Maybe I can call one of the Fairy Tail girls . But who? Sweet Mira, darling Lisanna, Juvia, Erza or Lucy.'' Said Finral thinking of the Fairy Tail girls

''Shut up you pervert.'' Said Gauche making a Marie face on pile of mashed potatoes.

''You even make her face on the food!" Said Finral horrified

''Man, this is good, but they aren't as talent as my sheep's.'' Said Charmy devouring her food.

''I agree with you Chamry senpai. Your sheep are very talent cooks and I love eat from them every day.'' Said Asta

''Oh, thank you darling.'' Said her with a smile

''Hey Henry, how is your food?" Asked Yami to henry who was eating outside on a block of concrete from the base.

''Gooooooooood siiiiiiiiirrr'' Said him

The Black Bulls were having a nice time. Ever since this mission it's been only good things happening to them.

''Man I´m loving this place.'' Said Asta refining to the entire Fiore Kingdom.

''Yeah. This place is cool, but Clover is better.'' Said Magma

''remember we are here on a mission. Things like this will happen but we still need to collect information, I think we only have a moth left here so better be useful and collect information from this kingdom. Got it.'' Said Yami to his subordinates.

''Sure sir!" Said most of them

Yami then puff out a smoke and the terrible feeling was still on his guts. It was like something big and evil was coming this way to attack them all.

''_Let's just hope that we can deal with whatever it comes._'' Thought him looking at the moon on the night sky.

**So yeah. You can see this was more of a fun chapter to write. This will come back on the story but is not that important. Up next is something that all of you were waiting, Gildarts is coming back and he is gonna meet up with a certain dark magic user.**


	11. Meeting Gildarts

_**Here is the chapter. Sorry for the delays. I had so much at my plate and I over did myself. Also, I have been tired for a while now. Sorry for all this. Soon I will start a little arc in my story and then something special. So, don't worry I won't abandon this story if you are thinking about it. So, relax and enjoy the chapter. But seriously guys, September and October weren't good months for me, so I need to take a break but I'm back. Look I was originally put the whole thing Yami vs GIldarts in this chapter but here is the prep up and next chapter is gonna be just the fight and is gonna be update soon, not immediately so wait please guys. I like this story, but I can just write 24/7.**_

**Fairy Tail guild**

A week after the fight of the Black Bulls with the dark guild.

The crazy and heroic guild was doing what they always do. Party like there is no tomorrow, it was just laugh and brawls like nobody else has ever seen.

''Nothing is better than some good meal in a place that you can call home.'' Said Natsu with his belly full

''You said that everyday Natsu.'' Said Lucy with a chuckle.

''Hey Mira, can you give us more Pork?" Asked Gray in a table with Gajeel and Juvia.

''Come right up Gray.'' Said Mirajane with her trademark smile.

Everyone was having a great time at the guild. Not world ending situation, no war, no dragons, nothing to be worried about

''A relaxing day. We should have those more often.'' Said Lucy

''Aye. I could just sit here and eat fish all day.'' Said Happy. However, Natsu wasn't up to do nothing all day.

''No way! Let's go out and try to fight something really strong.'' Said Natsu all fired up.

''Natsu please don't.'' Said Lucy with a tired smile

''Yeah can't you just relax?" Asked Max

''No, I cant! I need to go out every day and beat something strong, this way I feel that my dragon fire isn't not gonna die'' Said Natsu with a proud smirk

''Suit yourself. I am not going.'' Said Lucy

''Ok then. Gray how about you moron?" Asked Natsu to the ice mage

''I would love to go but…I don't want.'' Said him

''Me too.'' Said Laxus all laid back

''If Laxus is not going then we are not going.'' Said Freed

''Yeah.'' Said both Bicslow and Evergreen all crossing their arms.

Natsu was all pissed that everyone in the guild was just relaxing instead of doing mission. That wasn't the Fairy Tail way.

''Ok then. I will go alone, bye you traitors.'' Said Natsu all pissed

''Good luck there man.'' Said Elfman

While Natsu was ready to leave the guild he smeel something in the air and he felt a huge grim in his mouth. Almost like something awesome was ready to happen.

''Oh yeah.'' Said him

Soon something started to happen to the guild. Things were starting to shake, and things were falling out of the tables.

''Why is my milk shake shaking?'' Asked Lucy worried.

The guildmates at first were concerned and them they all had a huge smile in their faces.

''Oh wait.'' Said Macao with a smile

'That can only mean.'' Said Warren

''He is back!'' Said Happy all excited as someone crashes the wall off the guild.

Crash

And soon Gildarts Clive was back at the guild. First time since Lucy book award he had returned to the guild, sure he went and return a few times, but he was now out for 3 months and now he was back

''Hey everyone.'' Said him with a smile

''Gildarts!' Scream everyone happy.

The first S class mage of the guild appear with all his mighty glory and beard at display. He was soon greeted by everybody with cheers and smile. It was good to be back.

''Oh, everyone is doing good?" Asked Gildarts seeing everyone.

''Yeah.'' Said most of the mages.

''my sweet darling daughter. How are you?" Asked him hugging Cana.

''Get off me old man!' Scream her kicking Gildarts in the face.

''Ha she is just like her mother.'' Said Gildarts full of daddy face.

''Isn't this sweet.'' Said Makarov going to Gildarts as soon Mira pulled his wheelchair over to him.

''Master so how is everything?" Asked Gildarts

''nothing special. Come over and grab a chair, let's talk.'' Said Makarov to GIldarts

Soon the nice and peace around the guild was over. With Gildarts there it was time for another radical time at Fairy Tail

''Man, this insane, no matter how much this place gets wreck or destroyed it still feels like home.'' Said Gildarts looking around the guild.

''You right. Even after a major battle, been gone for seven year, disbanded or what else, this guild is not gonna die!'' Said Makarov

''Yes master. I guess the first Master did something really special.'' Said Gildarts looking at his beer as he saw the image of Mavis smiling at him there.

''I been around for almost 100 years and this guild will be my most impactful legacy.'' Said Makarov.

''Good to know.'' Said Gildarts with a smile

The two started to drink calmly and hit off when soon Makarov remember something

''There is only one thing that you might like to know.'' Said Makarov

''And what is it?" Asked GIldarts but before something comes out of Makarov mouth…

''GILDARTS FIGHT ME!'' Scream Natsu ready to fight Gildarts

''_There he is.''_ Thought Gildarts with a smile

''Hi natsu.'' Said Gildarts casually waving at Natsu

''AAAAAAH!" Scream Natsu being tossed away to the other side of the guild

Natsu stood up quickly and soon everyone started to face palm in irritation. Natsu never grew up past this point of chasing after Gildarts

''Come Natsu.'' Said Freed.

''You never change?" Asked Laxus

''You are strong but not his level yet.'' Said Elfman

''Buddy I love you but against Gildarts you don't have a chance.'' Said Happy cheering Natsu on.

''But I beat Acnalogia!' Scream Natsu

''**The dragon slayers** beat Acnologia. If you really want to fight me the same way you did that monster you need to bring all the dragon slayers here. '' Said Gildarts making a point.

That got an idea on Natsu head. It might be difficult to contact Sting, Rogue and Erik right now, but the good thing about Fairy Tail is that they have the most Dragon slayers present.

''Guys….'' Said Natsu to Wendy, Gajeel and Laxys

''I´m not crazy to fight this monster. I wanna live you know.' Said Gajeel.

''I´m sorry Natsu but…I´m not ready.'' Said Wendy all shy

''I have better things to do.'' Said Laxus.

''Come on. Why don't you guys want to fight Gildarts with me?" Asked Natsu

''BECAUSE WE ARE SANE!' Scream both Gajeel and Laxus

Gildarts only laughs of this Natsu never changed and he was happy for this.

''Would you like more beer?" Asked Mira

''Yes Mira.'' Said Gildarts liking this.

''And you master?" Asked Mira

''Oh some iced tea. If I drink too much beer my liver is gonna fall and for the first itme in my life I´m listening to the stupid doctors. When I get better I wanna drink until I die!'' Said Makarov.

''Sure.'' Said Mira with a smile.

Gildarts then decide to enjoy a nice and cool beer before Natsu decide to attack him again. He looks around and saw Lucy reading a book, under stable he knows that the blonde girl loves book however that book looks strange to him and he never saw in the library before.

''_What is that?''_ Thought him seeing that weird that book

''Hey, Lucy what are you reading? I don't remember that book from the library.'' Said Gildarts to the young blonde.

''Oh this. Is a book about the history of the Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom.'' Said Lucy with a smile to gildarts.

''Magic knights?" Asked Gildarts confused.

''Oh yeah you miss quite a lot around here Gildarts'' Said Makarov with a smirk

Soon the entire guild starts to tell about the Black Bulls. A group from a foreign country called Clover and they were some of the coolest and most powerful people they ever meet.

'Really, so they are that powerful?'' Asked Gildarts

''Yeah and their members are also no joke.'' Said Gray and soon Fairy Tail start to talk about the members of the Black Bulls.

''There is Asta that can negate all kind of magic just because he doesn't have magic himself.'' Said Natsu

''Magma who is a failure example of a man.'' Said Elfman

''That Luck kid is kind making me worried.'' Said Laxus

''I found a new drinking buddy.'' Said Cana thinking of Vanessa

''We meet this girl named Grey. She uses transformation magic to level of an S class mage.'' Said Lisanna.

''There is a creepy named Gauche who has his room filed with picture of his little sister.'' Said Bickslow.

''There is that weirdo Zora who likes to throw stinky bugs at us.'' Said Evergreen

''A freaky guy name Gordon who can't speak a word correctly.'' Said Gajeel

''Plus, they got Finral. He kind like Loke but he is cool.'' Said Lucy.

''They also have Charmy. She can make so many meals and cakes.'' Said Erza

''A cryptic girl name Secre who can turn into a bird.'' Said Charla.

''And Henry a sick guy who spend most of his time in the base.'' Said Happy

Gildarts upon hearing all of that information was filled with so many questions and wonders about these Black Bulls. For a better term, he was quite excited and hoped to see them soon. He will be spending only a month in Fiore, so he wanted to take advantage of what he had at the moment.

''Man, these people are nut.'' Said Gildarts with a laugh

''Yeah they are.'' Said Laki with a smile

''Where they are from?" Asked Gildarts

''The Clover Kingdom.'' Said Warren

''Ever heard of that place?" Asked Max to Gildarts.

''Once or twice in my travels. It's a really far away land and it takes almost two days of boat trip just to get there.'' Said Gildarts.

''Really. How did you hear about this kingdom?" Asked Happy.

''In the 100-year quest you hear all about all kind weird kingdom in the foreign lands.'' Said Gildarts.

Soon Natsu remembers something that was in his mind and now decided to ask his team

''Hey how about we do this 100-year quest? Come it could be cool.'' Said Natsu to his team who looked a little skeptical. They were hell of strong but the 100-year quest.

''Maybe in another time.'' Said Erza all firm and stern

''Why can't we do now?" Asked Natsu

''Because we are helping the Black bulls with their researcher.'' Said Wendy with a smile.

''When they are done and go home, I think this will be the best time to do the quest.'' Said Erza all serious like a parent and Natsu didn't like that.

''We are still doing this. Promise me.'' Said Natsu like a child and Erza only laughs at this.

''Sure.'' Said Erza with a smile

''Just be patience Natsu.'' Said Lucy.

''Fine. I declared that once this stuff with the Black Bulls is done team Natsu is doing the 100-year quest!'' Scream Natsu out of nowhere making everyone in the guild sweat drop.

''_Jeez, how is he suttle.''_ Thought most the guild.

Gildarts only laughs of this. Natsu was still Natsu and he is blessed with this. Now returning to these Black bulls' fellows.

''Man, it would be cool to meet with these guys. I only have a limit time here in the kingdom.'' Said Gildarts looking at his beer.

''I will send a message to them today. We give them a Lacrima ball so they can receive calls and communications.'' Said Mirajane.

''Thanks Mira you are the best.'' Said Gildarts to the white haired woman.

**At the Black Bull Base**

After doing some intense research at some forest and lakes near the base the Bulls decided to relax for a bit. Their bodies were covered in marks of some weird insect that tried to eat them up but thanks to Gordon they were all good.

Soon they notice something weird in their living room. The Lacrima Ball a gift from Fairy Tail started glowing and making a weird noise.

''Hey that Lacrima ball thing is doing something.'' Said Zora looking at the ball

''How do you answer this garbage?'' Asked Magma and soon the Bulls all gather around

''Like this…'' Said Finral touching the crystal ball.

Soon the face of Mira appear on the ball and the bulls were happy to see the face of the Mother figure of Fairy Tail in their living room. They really liked Mira.

''Hi guys.'' Said Mira with a smile

''Mirajane!'' Scream Finral with hearts in his eyes and showing flowers to the communication of Mirajane.

''Oh, Finral those flowers are lovely. But I´m not at your base at the moment. Maybe another time.'' Said Mira with a smile breaking Finral heart.

''Get out you sick freak!'' Scream Gauche kicking Finral away.

''So, Mira speak it out girl what is the big news that is deserving of your call?" Asked Vanessa while drinking wine

''Oh, is an important announcement. Is all the Black Bulls here?'' Asked Mira

''Only one-person missing.'' Said Secre

''Who?'' Asked Mira

''The captain'' Said Noelle

''Where is he?'' Asked Mirajane

''Taking a dump'' Said Gordon.

''Oh, ok I will wait'' Said Mira with a smile and not all disgusted by that''

''_She is too ok with this.''_ Thought most of the Bulls with sweat drops.

**Half an hour later.**

Yami was walking back after his tough fight against his own stomach. He couldn't walk properly but he felt victorious.

''Man, I fought a big best there. But I was victorious'' Said him all proud.

''No details please'' Said Noelle disgusted.

Yami then saw the Lacrima and there was Mirajane face there.

''Oh, hey is that the demon girl?'' Asked him.

''Good to see you again mister Yami.'' Said her with her usual smile.

''Uh, so what is the deal?'' Asked Yami

''Fairy Tail would like to inform you all that its biggest start has returned to the guild and is staying in the city for a while now.''' Said Mira

''Big star?'' Asked Vanessa confused alongside most of the bulls. Only Asta got the message.

''Wow wait are you talking about Gildarts Clive!'' Scream Asta with stars in his eyes.

''Gildarts?'' Asked Grey

''Who is this guy?'' Asked Gacuhe.

''Uh just the most powerful mage of their guild. What they told about him was epic, this guy is magical captain level. Believe me, I heard that is he is awesome.'' Said Asta remembering the stories that he heard about Gildarts, this man must be epicenes in person.

''Just because they told you stuff is not go around believing it in every inch idiot.'' Said Gauche with a scoff.

''So, what kind magic does this guy has?'' Asked Noelle to Mira

''Is crash magic'' Said her all simple

That made the Bulls stop in place. Crash Magic, they never heard of that in the clover Kingdom, but by the sound of that it couldn't be good.

''Crash magic.'' Said Noelle shaking

''Wow that sound crazy!'' Scream Magma.

''Yeah. This guy must be a truly unstable monster.'' Said Zora with a smirk

''I wanna fight him. Right now!'' Scream Luck sparkling like a monster

''_So, is he in town for the moment?''_ Thought Yami

''Yeah, he is in the guild with us. You all should pass here tonight to meet him.'' Said Mira.

''Sound good. We will go there tonight.'' Said Yami making a quick decision shocking the bulls.

''Really. Thank you so much mister Yami, I will inform the rest of the guild.'' Said Mira ending the conversation

''Captains are you sure?'' Asked Charmy

''Yeah I had my reports done, plus it would be cool to meet this guy.'' Said Yami

''Ok, if is your decision we will go with you.'' Said Firnal.

''So, we are going to see this monster?!'' Asked Zora

''I can't wait.'' Said Luck all electric.

''Maybe he will be my friend.'' Said Gordon.

''I will tell him to not make anything collapse near my precious Marie.'' Said Gauche all serious

''She is far away from you!'' Scream Finral in horror.

''So, I guess is going to be a normal night for us. So, behave ok.'' Said Yami sitting in the sofa picking his journal and waning to relax until the hour of going to Fairy Tail came.

''Yes sir!'' Scream the Bulls.

**Later that day**

Arriving at the Fairy Tail guild, they felt a weird presence in the air, it was like super tick and full of pressure this wasn't normal for this place. They went ahead and of course they see Mira first.

''We are here. Where is that guy?'' Asked Yami

''Oh, he is right there.'' Said Mira pointing at GIldarts at the bar

The Black Bulls were in shock to see Gildarts the man the legend right in front of them. He was chuckling some beer with his metallic arm and having a good time with his friends. He looks like a normal guy, but there is something else about this guy that they couldn't sense it.

''Wow!'' Said Noelle just saying that.

''He looks so…. AWESOME!'' Scream Asta.

''He is so manly. Just looking at him.'' Said Magma in tears

''I wanna…. fight…him.'' Said Luck drooling and shocking everyone in the room

''Luck sweeit. Calm down, you are gonna electrocute everyone.' Said Vanessa cleaning Luck face.

''I can sense a powerful presence in him. Is not Mana but is something else.'' Said Gauche intrigued

''Well here is a monster if I seen one.'' Said Zoro with a smirk.

''Wow, appearance like that he must need to eat thousands of calories each day.'' Said Charmy ready to make another banquet.

''He needs to stay civilized. We can't barge like a bunch of animals toward him.'' Said Finral

While the bulls were walking closely toward Gildarts, Yami had some thoughts in his head and they were about things he almost never thinks about it.

''_Maybe we could spar or something.''_ Thought Yami

The Bulls were now in front of Gildarts who finally see them for what they are. They were mostly tense and nervous, Gildarts stood up looking all serious making most of them nervous ready to pick their grimoire and that's when the S class Wizard follow with a smile

''Hey, don't be all silent you guys. Give me a hug!'' Said him hugging all the Black Bulls

The Black Bulls (with the exception of Yami) were embraced in the hug of death, Gildarts was crushing their bone like their pick tooths, they need to do something before they become paralyzed.

''AAAAH''' Scream most of them in pain

''He is gonna break us!'' Scream Finral in tears

''I´m too young to die.'' Said Noelle.

''Release us you jackasss!'' Scream Gauche

''Sorry. My bad.'' Said Gildarts blushing

The Bulls were now free and saw this legendary mage in front for the first time

''So you are the first S Class mage of Fairy Tail?'' Asked Yami

''Yeah. Gildarts Clive at your service.'' Said Gildarts

''Fight me!'' Scream Luck ready to attack

''_Oh, another one.''_ Thought Gildarts with a sweat drop. This kid sound a lot like Natsu.

''But we just arrived. Don't make thing bad for us Luck, this is Asta job..''' Said Charmy

''Hey!'' Said Asta

''Sure, why not kid.'' Said Gildarts surprising the bulls

''Really. You wanna fight him, he is a lunatic.'' Said Finral

''Sure. Luck, come at me with everything you got.'' Said Gildarts with a smirk

Luck was all charged and ready to punch Gildarts for hours and hours, however with one flick of his fingers the mage send the Black Bull to a wall where he clashes hard.

''AAAAAAAH!'' Scream Luck

The Bulls saw their battle heart member be defeated that easily with just one flip of a finger. This guy was no joke.

''Take that Luck! That will teach you.'' Said Magma laughing.

''Talk about monster'' Said Zora.

''He looks so calm and compose.'' Said Noelle shaking

''Yeah and hot.'' Said Vanessa all red.

''Does drink make you horny?'' Asked Secre

''I guess so Secré.'' Said Vanessa to the bird girl.

''This is nonsense. This guy could be a captain level in no time.'' Said Finral in shock with all that power.

''I´m not

Gildarts only look at the bulls with a curious look. He heard about their grimories and mana, but he wanted to feel that all by himself and he felt weird.

''_they have power. I can sense just from here, is not like our magic. The kids here are right, they are really weird.''_ Thought him

He soon spotted the strongest member. Yami and by gods he looked like someone with a badass history.

''So, I heard that you are the captain of this group?'' Asked Gildarts.

''Yeah, names is Yami Sukeriho.'' Said him puffing some smoke

''I heard that you are strong.'' Said Gildarts.

'Yeah captain Yami is one of the strongest persons in the clover kingdom.'' Said Asta praising his leader.

''He is can cut anything with his sword.'' Said Magma

''He is like the king of darkness over nothings.'' Said Vanessa

Gildarts was now getting interest in this man story. Strongest guy in a foreign land, sword that can cut anything, king of darkness. This guy has it all.

''Oh, come that is obvious an old man like him sure might been through a hellish training that took most of his life and….'' Said Gildarts explaining until Yami gave him his age.

''I´m only 28.'' Said Yami all calm.

''WHAAAAAAAT!'' Scream Gildarts in pure shock

That made the entire guild stop and see the might Gildarts jealous of someone else.

'That can't be right. You are only 28 and look like my age. That's not fair, how do you do it?' Asked him

''Because I train hard.'' Said Yami not carrying

Gildarts was dumbfounded by this simple answer.

''I also trained hard.'' Said Gildarts with a smirk

''Lie. He was chasing skirts!''' Scream Cana embarrassing Gildarts.

''Cana sweetheart please I'm talking here.'' Said him blushing

''Whatever old man.'' Said Cana continue to drink

''So is that your daughter?'' Asked Yami seeing Cana

''Yeah she is my precious treasure.'' Said Gildarts with a blush.

Yami only saw Cana drinking a barrel of whiskey like it was water. He only sweet drop, he likes woman that can hold their drink but Cana was too young for him

''Yeah sure.'' Said Yami

''Captains want some wine?'' Asked Vanessa with a glass of wine.

''Sure Vanessa.'' Said Yami drinking

As everyone now was making themselves comfortable the other bulls and faires started to hit off once again.

''Man, today was super madness. This guy is out of this world.'' Said Asta seeing Gildarts

''yeah one day I will beat him. I will train harder than ever and I will prove to Gildarts that I can be at the same level as him.'' Said Natsu all deep

''You can do Natsu. You are one of the most awesome mages I ever seen, so work hard and don't give up.'' Said Asta

''Thank you Asta.'' Said Natsu smiling at his friend.

'Is not worthy. This is just you waiting for your grave.'' Said Noelle

''Just you wait Noelle! I will beat Gildarts and your captain at the same time. All I need to do is train.'' Said Natsu.

''Is this idiot always screaming to someone to fight him?'' Asked Noelle

''unfortunately, Noelle.'' Said Lucy all sad.

While everybody was partying, Vanessa was drinking with her pal Cana

''So that is your pop?'' Asked her seeing the huge man.

''Yeah.'' Said Cana drinking her wine all calm

''don't you like him?'' Asked Vanessa

''I like him, but he still not a very bright at this whole thing of being a father. Hell, I have to say to his face and he couldn't remember my mother name in the spot.'' Said Cana.

''but you sure accept who he is. Trust me I would love to have a loving father as you do Cana.'' Said Vanessa

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Cana

Vanessa only had brief flash backs of being captive by her ''mother'' the Witch queen and all the misery she had to deal. All she wanted was to be part of a big family.

''Cana let me give you a tip.'' Said Vanessa all serious.

''What is it?'' Asked Cana.

''Trust in your father. He loves you for real, he doesn't wanna to use you as some sort of pawn or as piece for a plan. He is…just nice.'' Said Vanesssa

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Cana now worried.

''Is something…personal of mine.'' Said Vanessa drinking more wine.

Cana could only look confused and wonder what could had happen in Vanessa past for her to defend Gildarts this way. Apparently even the Black Bulls had their dark secrets.

''_What happen to you Vanessa?''_ Thought Cana.

Magma, Luck, Gauche, Grey and Finral were sitting in another table as they discuss Gildarts all by themselves.

''He sure is tough.'' Said Finral

''I wanna kill him!'' Scream Luck

''Calm down!'' Said Magma.

''I must admit I don't see myself reaching this level'' Said Finral

''Yes, he could create earthquakes with no problem.'' Said Magma

''I heard a rumor around that he was supposed to be the guild master around here but he passed down.'' Said Gauche

''I can see that.'' Said Magma seeing that great man.

''Yeah.'' Said Grey

''Now do you think he would find my sister cute?'' Asked Gauche with a bloody nose

''Stop with that!'' Scream the bulls

Gordon, Zora and Secré were also sitting in another table as they all observe Gildarts interact in the guild.

''Impressive. He has power overflowing in him. I never in my existence ever saw someone so powerful and yet so cheerful. I hope he and I can become friends someday.' Said Gordon in his usual whisper talk.

''I'm not understanding a word of this guy mouth.'' Said Zora

''Agreed.'' Said Secre

''don't you guys wanna talk to Gildarts? He wants to meet you all.'' Said Laki serving some drinks at the bulls' table.

''Yeah but let the time pass. We have time.'' Said Zora.

Secré however was interested in what this Gildarts man true power was. If he was the strongest mage of this guild, then he sure would be someone that would make the royals run away quickly.

'_That man sures power.''_ Thought her.

While everyone was having a good time Yami and Gildarts were having some nice bro talk.

''So, I heard that you are one the strongest mage of your kingdom.'' Asked Gildarts

''Yeah. If I rank as a captain, I'm stronger than most peoples.'' Said Yami not carrying

Gildarts however was intrigued by this man. He looked interesting and strong, he was about to do something he hasn't done in a long time

''Hey Yami.'' Said Gildarts.

''What?''

''I WANNA CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!''

Everybody there froze in place in place did Gildarts said that out loud?

''WHAT!''

''Why?'' Asked Yami confused

''Isn't this obvious. The ace of Fairy Tail versus a magic knight captain. Come on! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to happen.'' Said Gildarts.

''That guy is done.'' Said Macao

''Gildarts is unstoppable.'' Said Wakaba

''Yeah he never lost to anyone.'' Said Lucy

''He can finish Yami like nothing.'' Said Happy

The Blacks Bulls were offended by their new friends' commentary, so they decided to fire back

''Hey, don't talk shit about something you haven't seen yet!'' Scream Magma

''Yeah captain Yami is not like your one arm friend right there.' Said Gauche

''Being a magic knight Captain is a big honor than being a S Class mage.'' Said Asta

''That is right.' Said Noelle

''Our captain is gonna use your friend cape as toilet paper!'' Said Charmy

Yami was with a little smile on his face at the moment. Hearing his lunatic cheer for him makes him kind happy

''So, what is gonna be? Are you up or not?'' Asked Gildarts

Yami took a deep breath from his cigarette and then answer it with

''Sure, why now.'' Said Yami all tired

Everyone in the guild was now shocked and excited Gildarts Clive vs Yami Sukehiro. This was a fight to see in person.

''Where is gonna be?'' Asked Yami

''Tomorrow at an empty field.'' Said Gildarts

''Good so we don't destroy any property or lives'' Said Yami

''I like that'' Said Makarov

''You sure like no debts ein master.'' Said Gildarts

''Well we are stable but knowing us this luck is not gonna last this long. So, you better do destruction in a place where my wallet doesn't cry.'' Said Makarov

Yami looked at Gildarts with a smirk

''Is been years since I was challenged to a fight. I need to show what I can to these crazy foreigners'' Thoguht Yami.

Cana was already making bets on who would win

''make yours bets. Yami beating Gildarts in a few minutes.'' Scream Cana to the guildmates giving her money.

''She is making bets?'' Asked Asta

''Yeah you got be no face to do that around someone back.'' Said Magma

Soon Vanesa got an idea and started to make bets herself too.

''Make your bets.'' Said her

''OH, COME ONE!'' Scream the Bulls.

**Next chapter: Gildarts Clive vs Yami Sukehiro.**


	12. Yami vs Gildarts

**The Next day**

In an empty field almost 10 miles away from the city a massive crowd made of every member of Fairy Tail was made. Everyone was already doing a big cheer up for Gildarts and proclaiming a certain victory. Because its gildarts, he can beat anything. Most of the Faires were doing the stick, Natsu was eating and spitting fire, Gajeel was singigng a song to get everyone pumped, Juvia was hugging Gray, the girls were delivering food to the others it was pretty much the usual. And since they weren't in the city no damage goes to the guild.

Makarov was in his wheelchair with Wendy at his side. Porlysuica refused to go and see another stupid human match so she decided to stay at her home. Wendy was Makarov main medical guide at the guild, she had improved a lot in her skill over the time and she was now almost a fully branded nurse (she just need to study a little hard).

''I can't believe we are seeing this. Gildarts versus Yami. Is a monster against another monster.'' Said Gray all nervous as he was only in shorts.

''you are excited. Admit it.'' Said Freed

''Gildart is going to pummel Yami to the floor.'' Said Elfman

''He is in a high position at his land, but can he really be at Gildarts level?'' Asked Levy

''Well he was able to make the entire guild. So that is enough to make us fear his power.'' Said Lisanna

Gildarts was on the main field waiting for his opponent. He was relaxing, drinking a few shoots before he starts the rumble.

'I´m so excited for this.'' Said Natsu

''Why you won't. You love brawls ever since you were little

''Yeah Natsu and you are not the only excited for this. Am I right lucy?' Asked Happy.

''I guess so. In this case…KICK HIS ASS GILDARTS!"' Scream Lucy much to the other members amusement.

''That is too much of Natsu on you.'' Said Mira with a giggle.

''Yeah.'' Said Lucy a little embarrassed over this.

The Black Bulls were arriving at the point of the combat and Yami was all calm as he smoke his cigarette.

It's been a while since he had a serious fight. Sure, he fought countless strong dudes and kick their asses, but this Gildarts fellow felt like it was a whole different level altogether. Yami even speculate in his mind that he could be a captain level back at Clover and that is not easy to express.

''Captains are you sure about this. I mean you can destroy half of the city if you…'' Said Finral nervous but Yami was quick with his answer

''We are far away from the main city. The only way for me to destroy that place is if I put everything that I have in the tank during combat. Which might happen.'' Said Yami

The Black Bulls were now nervous. Their captain fighting with full strength is something to be feared. Even so Yami was still calm as he goes direct to his opponent and the Bulls go to their seats.

''Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be a fight to wipe out people.'' Said Vanessa

''I don't know, who would win? Darkness or destruction.'' Asked Charmy

''Oh boy this one is tough.'' Said Magma

**In the crowd**

The Fairy Tail people were all ready for this fight and they were cheering Gildarts non-stop.

''Go Gildarts!'' Scream Gray

''Kick Yami ass.'' Said Macao

''Yeah he stinks.'' Said Happy

''What did you moroms said!'' Scream a very dark and terrifying voice.

The Fairy Tail members now were sweating in fear as they felt Yami dark aura being all around them. Not only that but his gaze that looked like a grim reaper ready to snatch all those poor bastards souls.

''**WHY YOU ALL!"** Scream Yami like a demon

''AAAAAH!'' Scream all of the faires.

''Please don't kill us!" Scream Lucy in tears

''We were just badmouthing for fun.'' Said Wendy also crying.

Yami stop his treat so he could start concentrating in his fight.

''If you are all stop wapping with this ridiculousness that would lead to nothing I have stuff to do.'' Said Yami all serious.

''Huh.'' Said most of the Faires confused

''I got to concentrate. Your guy is strong I can sense from miles away.'' Said Yami

The Black Bulls went to their seats and already started to shout and cheering for Yami.

''Go on captain!'' Scream Asta as Nero was in his head.

''You can do this!'' Said Finral

''Beat this loser.'' Said Gauche

''Go captain! Go!'' Said Gordon in his mumbling whispers.

''Show to them what a real man is made.'' Said Magma

''Kill him!'' Scream Luck

''don't talk like that.'' Said Noelle with a sweat drop.

''Be in one-piece you monster.'' Said Zora

''Go captain!'' Said Vanessa

''Go…please…win. Don't look at me.'' Said Grey covering her eyes.

''My sheep's are making you a victory meal. Once you eaten all your strength will be back.'' Said Chamry as her army of sheep was already making some goodies for the end of the battle.

Yami was looking at his lunatics. Only Henry wasn't there because he could risk the headquarters to be destroyed, but Asta promised to tell him everything that happen in the match.

''don't worry lunatics I won't lose.'' Said Yami with a chuckle

''We see about that Yami.'' Said Gildarts cracking his knuckles

The two stared down at each other and it looked like two gods ready to battle out for the right of the heavens. One could destroy anything that he touched while the other has pure darkness at his commando.

''Isn't this a bit scary.'' Asked Lucy.

''Is like two monsters ready to fight to the death. I feel the air getting thick by now.'' Said Erza

''Are we going to die here?'' Asked Happy

''Maybe.'' Said Gauche

''don't say stuff like that!'' Scream Noelle also terriefied of what might just happen today

Gildarts was seeing no fear on Yami face. Now things were getting exciting.

''Scared?'' Asked him

''No. I took dumps bigger than you and more changeling that this fight.'' Said Yami as he prepare his sword.

''Thanks for the comparison. It was…pleasant.'' Said Gildarts with a sweat drop

Soon Mira and Finral appear to announce each member of the fight. It made sense that a Fairy and a Bull would present their representative.

''In this corner. He is one the oldest member of the current generation. The ace of the guild, once the master for a total of 4 hours and one of the most desire men in the kingdom. GILDARTS CLIVE!'' Said Mira announcing Gildarts

Fairy Tail all went nuts over Gildarts announce

''And in this corner. A foreigner of the land of rising sun who came to the Clover kingdom as a foreigner, fight the oppression until was found and adopted by the Wizard King Julius. He ranked up so fast that become one of the youngest captains in the kingdom history. The founder and captain of the Black Bulls, the king of darkness himself…YAMI SUKEHIRO!' Scream Finral

The Bulls all went nuts over their captain announcement. Even though they were less than Fairy Tail they still make the same amount of noise.

''You start the fight?" Asked Mira to Finral

''Yes, Mirajane my dear. Don't you worry I will take us out of this place and go to a romantic date. What do you think?" Asked Finral

'Thanks, Finral but…. I like you as a friend.'' Said Mira with a smile

''_This hurt my feeling.''_ Thought Finral in tears

''1, 2, 3….'' Said Mira counting down as both man were ready to brawl out.

''Start!"' Scream Finral as he teleported him and Mira far away from that battle that was about to start.

The two man charge right to each other, both with a mighty fist ready to punch the other. However, they both hit each other, since that didn't work, they step back a little bit and decided to go with plan B. Gildarts was now with his magic floating while Yami took out his sword.

''Using a sword?" Asked Gildarts

''So what? You something better?" Asked Yami

''I use this.'' Said Gildarts making the ground shake

The two went again to wrestle each other. Yami try to cut Gildarts spells but most of them were unsuccessful. So he decided to use another option, using his dark magic Yami turn himself into darkness and went to attack Gildarts straight forward, the effect made Yami almost impossible to see in person because he was almost using the speed of light to fight.

''_He is fast.''_ Though Gildarts now a little nervous.

Yami managed to make a few cuts in the S Class mage, but the older man had suffered worst injuries during the 100 year quest, so that's why he waited the perfect opportunity to grab Yami by the white shirt and jammed him to the ground.

That worked but Yami went back very quickly.

''_the old fart is good. I must be careful; he is someone I don't wanna piss off.''_ Thought Yami

Both men were back at their game. The battle had just started for a minute, but it appears that hours had passed already. It was that serious, both Yami and Gildarts look at each other with a smirk in their face.

''_He is going to be difficult to put it down.''_ Thought both man simultaneously

And so, they went back to use their magic. Gildarts had the upper hand since he was already overflowing with magic.

''Mizuwari.'' Said Gildarts hitting the ground super hard

''Wow. Careful there.'' Said Yami jumping into the air.

''Crushing Evil, Spending the truth: Empyrean" Scream Gildarts also in the air hitting Yami right in the stomach

Yami got hit pretty hard, so much that he coff blood. Any person would have died from that punch, but this is the captain of the Black Bulls. He soon gets up and went back to stare at Gildarts.

''What?" Asked the crashing mage all confused.

''Alright. Black Hole.'' Said Yami restrained Gildarts artificial arm into his magic so he couldn't escape.

''_What is this? What is going on to my arm?''_ Thought Gildarts now a little confused of what was happening.

''Dark Cloaked Black Blade!"' Said Yami hitting Gildarts in the chest.

Gildarts started to bleed and cry in pain. His shock was present in all of the Faires who had a look of horror in seeing their ace bleeding and in constant pain. However, Gildarts wasn't going to let the foreigner defeat him this easy. He stood up and raises his head showing no signs of giving up.

''Man, you are strong. I give that, you know there a few people that made me bleed and you are one the first ones to succeed.'' Said Gildarts proud of Yami

''Scared?'' Asked Yami with a smirk.

''No way! I am not stopping until I defeat you.'' Said Gildarts shaking the ground again

''Bring it own old fart.'' Scream the captain

The two man scream at the top of their lounges as they were ready to strike again. When Gildarts fist filled with Crash magic touched with Yami sword filled with dark magic it seen like a little bomb was lit as a big explosion happened, but fortunately nobody got hurt.

**At the balcony**

Fairy Tail was now shaken in worry. Gildarts was putting all that he had in his fight and he was having difficulty, sure he display that against fight like Blue Note and August, but he was always able to flip those fight, however this time seeing different and all the faires could sense that.

''He is giving everything that he has and Yami is still not going down.'' Said Erza

''Yeah, I thought this was a easy match but I guess we were wrong.'' Said Gajeel

''This is so epic. I never seen something like this in my life.'' Said Gray.

''Juvia agrees.'' Said Juvia grabbing her lover hand.

''But who do you think is gonna win?" Asked Kinana

''I don't know? Gildarts age is not helping him, he used to much at the war. So, if this keep it up I would say that Yami has a better chance of winning.'' Said Laki

''don't say that! Gildarts is the strongest guy I ever meet, there is no way he would lose even to someone like yami.'' Said Natsu with a determined smile.

''Aye Gildarts is an undefeated Fairy Tail hero. There is no way he will lose.'' Said Happy and soon the Faires were back smiling again

''There is no discussion with these two.'' Said Lucy with a proud smile as she keep watching the fight

**At the Black Bulls side.**

The bulls were also in the edge of their seats. They heard on how powerful Gildarts was and now they were wondering if their captain could actually beat him. Yami was probably the strongest captain in clover (might be tying with Fuguleon or Nozel) but it didn't mean that the victory was guaranteed. They all watch with prescience as their captain fight.

''Come captain. Move to your right…no your right…this is an horizontal!'' Scream Magma trying to help his captain but with no such luck there.

''I don't know if he can beat this monster.'' Said Noelle

''don't say things that are other bullcrap. The captain can do it.'' Said Gauche

''Yeah Captain Yami is awesome. He is the foreigner that earn the wizard king respect.'' Said Asta

''Agreed.'' Said Luck

''I hope he doesn't get hurt too bad.'' Said Vanessa

''And I hope we all are still alive if these two doesn't nuke us out of the place.'' Said Zora

**Back to fight**

Yami and Gildarts were with scars and burns all over their bodies. It appears that they were fighting for days straight, when in reality it has only passed a few minutes. They were both tired, but they wont would give up. When Gildarts punched Yami he would cut him, when yami would kick Gildarts the ginger man would deliver a crash wave in his direction. Anyway, despite all that hard time they were still standing up.

''_He is strong.''_ Thought both man all together

Both of them were exhausted and heavily breathing. That could also be thanks to Gildarts drinking problem and Yami smoking habits. Despite all that they still wanted to be continued.

''_He is going down.''_ Thought both men together

Gildarts was ready to deliver another powerful punch but Yami dodged

''Oh no you don't.'' Said Yami with a smirk as he prepared his sword.

The orange mage was draw back from the slash attack.

''_Well I have to admit, he is good. If he was a mage of the guild, he would make Erza and Mira beg for mercy, but I need to defeat him somehow. The people are counting on me.''_ Thought Gildarts.

Soon they were both brawling it out like man. These took a while until they decided to continue, after an exchange of blows it was time to retreat. Yami was now all tired and out of breath as he keeps coughing.

''COFF COFF.'' '

''What is wrong Yami, enough is enough. Is not to late to give up.'' Said Gildarts with a chuck

''I hate giving up. I will show you the meaning of ´´Superass my limits´´.'' Thought Yami now irritated.

Gildarts then saw Yami all covered in dark magic as the smile of a devil appear in the captain face.

''what that…'' Said Gildarts now scared

''Prepare yourself. Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.'' Scream Yami.

Yami released a bunch of powerful dark attacks at Gildarts. It hit the mage right in the chest and destroy part of his protistic arm. Despite what it looked like he was attacked by a dragon Gildarts survived and was ready to strike one last time. He still had one final move. /

''_Well if this is going to be like this. Time to release the big one.''_ Thought Gildarts

Soon the entire area started to shake and shake really bad. It looked like a earthquake was about to swallow everyone. While the Bulls were scared by this, the Faires all smile they knew what is about to happen

''Wow, what is this?'' Said Yami.

''I got one last trick on my sleeve. Is dangerous and it could destroy a country. Are you afraid now?'' Asked Gildarts and Yami only laughs.

''I am not aftaid of anything that you can unleash. If I die, I will die like a man!'' Said Yami

''Yeah! That's what I like to hear.'' Said Gildarts

The two were preparing their final attacks. Gildarts was now all covered in crashing magic while Yami took out his sword which had dark magic all around. They were both ready to deliver their final trump cards.

''**Crushing Evil, Spreading the truth: Absolute Heaven!''**

''**Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash!''**

The two attacks were more powerful that anything that both sides had ever seen. Once they collide it a big explosion happened.

BOOOOOM!

The effect was gigantic. It was like something was ready to wipe out an entire city, thank goodness Finral teleported everyone out of that premise or they all would end up in dust. And while the explosion was far away from the kingdom, is still made the entire city shake and could bee have seen from far away. But while the citizen were saved, the Black Bulls and Fairy Tail members were all running for their lifes.

''AAAAAAAH!'' Scream the Fairy Tail mages

''AAAAAAAAAH!" Scream the Black Bulls

After the explosion wore off, everyone was still shaken for what had just happened. They looked they all survived a nuke, and they were pretty traumatized

''What happened?'' Asked Asta

''Is everyone ok?" Asked Mirajane and she soon saw no one was injured

As soon everyone made sure that they didn't have any kind of injury or kind trauma they all went back to the direction of the fight, but the fact that they have to return to the site where everything happen was still pretty horrifying. All the land and dirt was all gone and very chunks from the ground was missing.

''How is this possible. We all face enemies with incredible magic power, but I never seen something at this magnitude.'' Said LUCY

''The two man have the power to wipe a city of a map and you still finding this hard to believe. What is next? Limbs falling from the skies?" Asked Gauche and weirdly enough that what happened next in the group as a metal arm fall to the ground.

Crash

''Gildarts arm!'' Scream Happy all worried.

''Hey, I see something in the distance.'' Said Gajeel seeing two figures at midst of a blur of dirt.

And soon everyone run to see if either Gildarts or Yami were standing and then…they got their answer.

''No way!'' Said Asta in shcok

''He took out him.'' Said Natsu in shock

''How?'' Asked Noelle

Yami was standing up while Gildarts was knocking out. When it appears that Yami was the supreme winner of this fight is kind not sure…he was bleeding and using his sword as a cane. He was pretty much looking like a roadkill.

''You sure are strong old man, I could have died out there, but I have enough resources to keep it up and…who I am kidding I wanna sleep.'' Said Yami deciding to cut out the big speech

And soon Yami fall to the ground all tired and beated up. He was looking like he was going to sleep for days nonstop.

''Captain!'' Scream the bulls

The Bulls went to check on their captain. He was alive but in serious bad shape.

''He was knocked out.'' Said Gordon checking the captain eyes.

'No way! The captain is knocked.'' Said Asta in hosck

''So…if Gildarts is out and yami is out. Who won?" Asked Gray

''Let's clarify something. They both attack at the same time, but Yami managed to defeat Gildarts but Gildarts had enough power to knock Yami out. This mean that when he was standing right now, he wasn't fully at his pick, meaning that it doesn't qualifies as knock out because he was also taken out.'' Said Erza giving a serious and convoluted explanation

''Yeah. What she said.'' Said Lucy all confused.

''Let's just say this is a tie. They both knock each other out.'' Said Gray

'Perfect. It is a tie!' Scream Makarov announcing the result of Yami vs Gildarts.

**Later that day**

Both Yami and Gildarts hear about the tie. And while Yami would be mad at this he was just o tired to go out and have another battle to the death with Gildarts, he was super tired and hungry.

They were both at the Black Bull base since Finral teleported everyone to the base. Charmy was making food for everyone there have a nice time and both men were eating a ton because they need energy after all that fight.

''Wow this was intense. We should do this more often.'' Said Gildarts with a chuckle

''Shut up! My head is still spinning and my ears still making sounds. You were unstoppable in the match.'' Said Yami with an annoying sound.

''No, I got to hand to you. Few people made me bleed and only 4 made me accept defeat but you knock me out dude. Congratulations.'' Said Gildarts with a smile

''Yeah, good to know.'' Said Yami disinterested.

''No seriously I been looking for someone that I can keep it up. For years I was said to be one the strongest mage in the kingdom and none ever dare to challenge to a serious fight. I have to give to you Yami, you earned a badass approval from old Gildarts Clive here.'' Said Gildarts with a goofy smile

''Good to know.'' Said Yami still not carrying.

'No seriously. You and I know should team up some of these days.'' Said Gildarts

''I´m busy at the moment. Believe or not I have shit to do.'' Sad Yami smoking.

''Oh, come on!'' Said Gildarts with puppy eyes

''Shut up.'' Said Yami annoyed

''Well ok. While my offer is out…be ready for the headache of your life.'' Said Gildarts

''What are you talking?" Asked Yami confused.

Soon a figure stood up in one of the Black Bulls table as he scream out.

''Yami fight me!'' Scream Natsu

Everyone in the Fairy Tail side all grow annoyed, Natsu again with this bullcrap. Yami just fought Gildarts and just because he could move, he wanted a fight. He really to grow a lot more.

''Can't you see I´m on bed rest. Go bother someone else.'' Said Yami all irritated.

''No! That doesn't work aound here, you can still move so….'' Said Natsu ready to charge and Yami took him out with a simple punch in the head.

**Bomp**

''Take him out of here!'' Scream Yami to the scared Bulls.

''Yes sir.'' Said Magma dragging Natsu away from the Black Bull base.

''What was that?' Asked Yami irritated.

''Prepare to have this….every day for the rest of your life.'' Said Gildarts with a devil chuckle as Yami look at this confused.

Everyday since the fight Natsu has come to the Black bull base ready to challenge Yami and instead of being threating that was just annoying. Every time Yami had to kick Natsu out of his base and throw him back to the Fairy Tail guild.

''Fight me!'' Scream Natsu

''GET OFF!'' Said Yami punching Natsu

''Fight me!'' Scream Natsu

''Get out!'' Said Yami sending Natsu to space

''Fight….'' Said Natsu but he could even finish as yami throw him to his beast as food

''aaaaaaah!'' Scream Natsu being chewed by the beast and later spit out

Soon the Bulls decided to have a meeting on how to deal with ´´The Natsu problem´´.

''Natsu is nonstop asking me to fight. We need to make him stop.'' Said Yami

''Yeah!'' Said most of the Bulls. Natsu is their friend but this was just getting ridiculous.

''I guess we can make him learn a lesson.'' Said Finral.

''But I heard he is too stubborn to learn something. Erza told me that while he is smart in fighting skills his sense of realization is the same as a brick wall.'' Said Zora

''So, what now?" Asked Noelle

''I got an idea.'' Said Gauche

''What is Gauche?'' Asked Yami

''You´re not going to kill him!'' Scream Grey worried.

''Ok I can go with my second option.'' Said Gauche irrited.

''Which is…'' Asked Yami

Gauche then whispered something to the captain ears and Yami them got a bright smile over this idea

''I liked.'' Said Yami

**Later at night**

Natsu was going for his 13th attempted into having a fight with Yami. After seeing something like his fight with Gildarts he need to see if he was on the same level as those guys, his dragon senses were going nuts desiring a good battle.

''I have to fight Yami. He is so cool and strong, but I´m stronger. I can prove that.'' Said Natsu to himself

He soon found Yami all by himself smoking in the forest. A little weird but it would save Natsu a whole trip to the Bull base. Right now, he was about to attack.

''Yami fight…'' Said Natsu

''BAM!"'

And then he was hit in the head by a fry pan of Charmy sheep knocking it out the dragon slayer in the process. Yami walk to the unconscious body of the boy where he chuckles

''Nice try idiot.'' Said Yami picking Natsu up

Soon Natsu waked and felt his stomach all messed up. He soon saw that he was tied up in a little boat and beign dragged by the tides of the ocean, one of his biggest fears.

''Hey! What is going on!"' Scream Natsu in horror. He soon saw Yami on the beach laughing at him.

''Have a nice trip kid. You got a full boat ride for free.'' Said Yami

''No…fair.'' Said Natsu holding up his vomit.

''Sucks to be you dragon kid. Have fun in the middle of the ocean.'' Said Yami walking away

''YAMI!'' Scream Natsu as he was being dragged by the ocean

**Fairy Tail guild**

Makarov heard about Natsu attempts to fight Yami. He knows that this is how Natsu is but that was now getting annoying and it is to someone of high respect as Yami, so he knew he should have send Erza to put the error in the dragon slayer heart. However, he didn't saw Natsu today so maybe Yami did something

'I´m sorry for Natsu. He is a good kid, but a really dumb one.''' Said Makarov

''don't worry old man. I made him learn his lesson of pissing me off.'' Said Yami

''What did you?" Asked Gray

''I tied him to a boat and pushed him into the ocean.'' Said Yami

The entire guild was gulped in white eyes of horror over the explanation of Yami. What he did was pretty much a horror act.

''But natsu is a dragon slayer. He has incredible motion sickness, plus he can't swim.' Said Happy all worried.

''Yeah that will teach him to not annoy me.'' Said Yami not carrying as he walks out of the guild

Everybody was now with a really odd feeling about all this.

''Did Yami just killed Natsu?'' Asked Lucy confused.

''No, of course not.'' Said Gray

''Yeah, the salamander is taught than this. Give a day or two and he will be back.'' Said Gajeel.

''Maybe this will make him learn his lesson to challenge anyone to a fight. This what happen kids. Don't follow Natsu.'' Said Erza to little Azuka who was now in fear of what Yami might do to her if she piss him off.

''Natsu .'' Said Wendy all sad over Natsu being tossed to the ocean.

''don't worry Wendy, I´m sure Natsu is fine and when he return it would be like nothings happened to him.'' Said Lucy calming the young girl

**Two days later**.

A very skinny, bearded out a very smelly Natsu appear in the door of the Fairy Tail guild with tears in his eyes.

''Oh my…Fairy Tail.'' Scream Natsu

''Natsu!'' Scream nost of the guild confused

''I missed you all so much.'' Said Natsu in tears.

''You been gone for only two days and you grow a beard?!'' Asked Gray confused.

''Yeah you spent an entire year training and only got your hair bigger. So, what is this?'' Asked Lucy in shock

''I was in constant battle with the ocean. The things I had to do for survive, you won't believe how a seal taste.'' Said Natsu in tears.

''This one messed up story that I don't wanna hear.'' Said Gajeel

''Natsu is that really you?" Asked Wendy all relived

''Wendy don't touch him…he needs a bath first.'' Said Charla stopping Wendy

Natsu then saw everyone looking at him confused but he didn't care for that.

''Come on you all…give me a hug!'' Said him

''No way! You smell like rotten kelp.'' Said Lucy

''Someone make him take a bath.'' Scream Elfman

Soon Erza appears with a mean look in her eyes, Natsu pale as that because he knew what was coming next.

''Natsu!'' Said Erza all cold

''Argh no!'' Scream Natsu trying to escapee but it was too late.

''You are going to take a bath and shave that beard, if that the case I will bathe you like old times!' Scream Erza

And with that Erza dragged Natsu to a forced bath and shaved his beard with her own swords. Lucy offer to call Cancer, but everyone was having a blast of hearing Natsu screams.

**At the Bulls Base**

Yami and Gildarts were having a cold beer as they watch the sun going dawn for the day

''I gotta say this was one hell of a fight.'' Said Gildarts.

''Yeah, it was.'' Said Yami

''We should this more often.'' Said Gildarts.

''No, it will become annoying.'' Said Yami

''True.'' Said Gildaerts.

''A toast to a new rivalry friendship.'' Said Yami toasting with Gildarts.

''Agreed and to Natsu learning his lessons.'' Said Gildarts, because he thought that lesson for Natsu was perfect. True he got used to Natsu challenging him, but this was good to see.

''If that punk comes back and challenge me again to a fight, I am going to put his head right next to my toilet, so he can see me taking a crap every day.'' Said Yami all dark.

Gildarts only smile at this. As the two man watch the sun going down like two old warriors, they have no idea of what is coming to get them in the next few weeks.

**Here we go. Finished the fight, which was a pretty cool one. I liked how this one turned out. I hope you all are safe and sound. Next one we will start a mini arc featuring Team Natsu and the newly formed Team Asta. Wait for you all to see who are the members of this team. Goodbye and see next time.**


End file.
